A Kind of Magic
by Uncanny-dreamer
Summary: Some of the cats would call it fate, others just coincidence, but when the curious Rum Tum Tugger comes across the mysterious Mr. Mistoffelees it very well may be a kind of magic. Slash. R&R.
1. Changes In The Air

_So to be honest I just recently discovered how amazing Cats is when my school put it on for our spring musical. Needless to say the kids in it did a "phenomenal!" job. Since I played in the pit band, I practiced with them a bit and was really able to get the gist of the show and fell in absolute love. Everything about it is great; the characters, the storyline (or lack thereof), and the whole feel of it is just captivating, not to mention how awesome the music is. Now I know why it's so world renowned and, to be honest, I don't think I'll ever look at a cat the same way again. Though I do hope to have a Mr. Mistoffelees of my own one day ^.^ _

_Well, that being said, the idea for this fic came out of doing my usual rounds of pairing up different characters and seeing if they worked. Apparently Tugger/Mistoffelees is a common fancy among Cats/slash fans so…well, I had to try it. I don't really like when people admit to a certain fic being their first slash and please forgive them because it's their first and so on and so forth. But I'll admit it. This is my first slash. Take it or leave it._

_Just some warnings for future chapters then:_

_Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read (or find someone else who would like it ;)._

_Swearing. F-bomb may be dropped, but not ad nauseam. _

_Mild to strong sexual content depending. Will signify which one in the beginning of each chapter._

_But most importantly, please enjoy my musings. I know I do, for the most part. ;) _

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Suggested sexual content.**

**Swearing.**

Changes in the Air

"Oh Tugger," she breathed, her chest heaving as the curious cat kissed her neck.

"Oh Exotica," the Rum Tum Tugger mumbled, refraining from rolling his eyes at her high pitched giggle.

"I should have come sooner. I mean, you're _wonderful_."

"Uh-huh."

He hated when they talked, but he probably should have given her some slack for being new to the junkyard. She didn't know what he liked…still, this was obviously her first time. _Way to pick _'_em, Tug._

"Ooh!" Another giggle and he nearly cringed. Well, she was sexy, he would give her that, but that laugh just spoiled her perfectly good body.

"Tugger!" His ears perked up and he turned to look behind him. He was mildly surprised to see Demeter stalking towards him. Ah, the sister-in-law. He never thought he'd be so happy to see her with that angry look on her face.

"What's going on?" Exotica immediately demanded, trying to look around Tugger to see who had called him. He gracefully lifted himself from her and faced the calico, preparing himself for a tongue lashing.

"You know what I'm going to say," Demeter said, one hand on her hip.

"Who is she?" the other queen asked, quickly leaping to her feet.

"Exotica, shut it," Tugger grumbled. The cat looked shocked that he had spoken to her like that, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. He stared at Demeter, knowing full well he was missing the important meeting with the higher members of the Jellicles.

"It started a good fifteen minutes ago," she said.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Munk depended on you, Tugger."

"Well I honestly think he knows me well enough by now."

"Is that supposed to make it any better?"

"Hmm…"

"I can't believe you," she sighed.

"Listen don't be pissed. I'm coming." He glanced back at Exotica and was reminded remarkably of a kitten as she stood there with her lower lip stuck out. "Erm…it was fun." She reached a paw out and touched his forearm, her expression quickly changing to one of delight.

"Meet you here tonight?" she crooned. "Maybe we won't be so rudely interrupted." Demeter rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Listen, how old are you?" she inquired. "I get the impression you're younger than you say you are."

Exotica's eyes burned into hers.

"I'll be a queen in less than a year," she grumbled.

"What?!" Tugger yelped.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought." Demeter grabbed Tugger's arm and proceeded to drag him off.

"Wait—"

"No, Tugger. We already wasted time waiting for you to show up. You can't tell me you didn't know how old she was," she added.

"Come on, how old did she look to you? Honestly."

"The way she was pouting she looked like a kitten."

"Really? That's what I—"

"It's not the point, Tugger! Why can't you at least stick to queens your own age?"

"What, like Bombi?" he grinned. She growled, her claws digging deeper into his arm and he winced.

"Come on, Demeter, that hurts."

"Mr. Tough Cat can't take a little scratch?" she sniffed, releasing her grip. He scoffed but didn't retort, watching her as her expression remained stony.

"I'm sorry, all right? I honestly lost track of the time."

"Save it. I'm sure Munk will believe you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the overwhelming feeling of discomfort Tugger received every time Demeter was angry at him swelling in his chest. He liked his brother's mate, in a "she's my brother's mate" type of way. She made Munkustrap happy, complete he daresay, and even his own few and far between morals found that acceptable. So not only did he have to like her, some part of him genuinely did. That still didn't change the fact that he found her ridiculously frightening when she was mad at him.

Soon enough, the two cats entered a small clearing that held only a small gathering of cats. All were in some sort of circle shape, yet Munkustrap still managed to be at the head. The silver cat looked up as they approached and sighed.

"Thank you, Demeter," he said. For the first time that day Tugger saw the queen smile. She quickly took her place by her mate's side.

"Sorry, Munk," he winced, standing in his normal spot next to Alonzo. The black and white cat nudged him and smiled knowingly.

"It only matters that you're here now." His expression was calm, but his eyes showed his hurt. Tugger instantly felt like an ass. If there was one thing he hated it was the look of disappointment his brother seemed to have perfected just for moments when Tugger screwed up. "You only missed what Deuteronomy had to say. He left, obviously, but he only informed us that he's going to be scarce for the next two weeks."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't give a reason." But his look said that he knew and that he would tell him later. "Now…the only other thing I wanted to talk about, and forgive me for bringing it up, is Macavity." The cats hissed and Tugger felt a wave of angry heat rip through him.

"What about the son of a—"

"Tug, please. We haven't seen him in a couple of months now which, although pleasant, is never a good sign. I have reasons to think he's planning something." Demeter shifted uncomfortably and a look of worry flitted across her face. Tugger pitied her as he watched Munkustrap wrap a comforting arm around her waist. It had almost been a year now since Macavity raped her and even the slightest mention of his name left her cold and embarrassed.

"Isn't the bastard always scheming?" Alonzo said.

"Yes, but we would do well to prepare for whatever he is planning rather than just being cautious like we always are. I was thinking about a curfew—"

"You know that won't stop him," Tugger refuted.

"It will make it more difficult for him," Cassandra reasoned.

"Not by much."

"But you fail to remember we also have Coricopat and Tantomile," Munkustrap said. "They're perfect warnings for when danger is about to strike."

"That's all well and good, really, but when are we going to figure out how to finish him once and for all?"

Something burned in Munkustrap's eyes, a kind of fiery defiance that suddenly came upon him.

"One day we'll give him what he deserves," he said steadily. "Trust me. One day there will be enough of us to overtake him, or one of us who turns out to be strong enough. That day will come where all the harm he has caused us will come back to him tenfold, where every day we've spent in fear of him he will spend an eternity of."

The cats looked at him in awe. Tugger's tail twitched nervously and he found he didn't know how to respond to that, but almost as quick as the look came over Munkustrap it was gone. The silver cat sadly smiled down at Demeter, who was nervously rubbing her head against his arm, and put a paw to the top of her head.

"But until that day comes," he started again , "we have to focus on doing everything we can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

The cats let out a collective sigh and as the mood returned to normal, a small 'Ahem' could be heard. They looked around to find that the old Gumbie cat had her paw raised politely, her lips in a small frown.

"Yes, Jenny?"

"Whatever curfew is set, I should think the kittens have an earlier one. I would also feel much better if they slept in mine and Jellylorum's den."

"Gus would not mind?"

"Oh, not at all. He loves the kittens."

"Of course, then. Let's say they go inside right after the sun sets."

Jennyanydots smiled and seemed to relax.

"What should our curfew be then?" Alonzo wondered.

"Not too long after. Perhaps we make ourselves scarce if not returning to our dens just yet. Whether a cat wishes to go to sleep earlier is up to them, but they should at least be inside."

"How about we have a few of us do rounds?" Tugger suggested. "You know, make sure they really are inside." Every cat looked at him, eyebrows raised and dumbfounded expressions that such a thing came from his mouth. "What?" he mumbled.

"That's a good suggestion," Munkustrap smiled. "That's what we'll do. When we gather tonight we'll share this with the rest of the cats. That should be all then." The meeting broke and most of the cats walked off to find their next meal. Tugger stayed behind, though, and watched as Munkustrap talked low and soothingly to Demeter, both of his arms around her now.

"So." He felt a nudge in his ribs and looked down at Alonzo. He hadn't realized the tom was still there.

"Lemme guess, Exotica?"

"Oh, yeah well," he chuckled darkly. "She's yours if you want her, mate. I know you don't mind the incessant high-pitched giggling."

"Since when do you mind that?! Jeez, Tug. You'd give a perfect queen up just because she giggles too much?"

Tugger shrugged. Alonzo studied him for a moment before frowning.

"You been okay lately?" he asked seriously.

"Same as always. Why?"

"Dunno. You just seem…ah, whatever. Listen, I'm starved. You wanna go hunt mice or something?"

"You go on. I want to talk to Munk quick." They both looked back at the couple and Alonzo seemed to soften.

"Poor kit," he mumbled, referring to Demeter. "Still, she's safe with him. Munk'll kick Macavity's ass if he ever comes near her again."

"As will I," Tugger growled. They were silent as they watched Munkustrap gently kiss Demeter and hesitantly break the hug. The calico queen gave him a small smile before walking off.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Alonzo said, likewise leaving the clearing. Tugger approached his brother, smiling awkwardly in a half supportive, half guilty type of way. The silver cat's grey eyes looked tired and much too old for the young tom.

"Is she, um, going to be okay?" Tugger asked.

"She will be," he nodded. "She's strong."

"Yeah, well she owes that to you, you know. She said so," he said quickly, seeing the look on his face. "Really. You always had that in you…you make people believe in themselves." He trailed off awkwardly but the cat gave him a small smile.

"That really was a good suggestion you had," he said. "Never mind how much it surprised me to hear it come from you."

"You and everyone else here," he grumbled. "Come on, you know I care about these Jellicles."

"Of course I do, but you know this means you have to stop your nightly swashbuckling and either stay inside or help patrol the junkyard." Tugger couldn't help but laugh at his brother's choice of words.

"There's plenty I can still do inside and I actually enjoy nightly strolls, thank you."

"As angry as Demeter will be at me for saying so, I trust you," the silver tom chuckled.

"I won't let you down this time."

"You never let me down, Tug. You can be unruly, aggravating, and annoyingly late sometimes, but I know you'll pull through when it comes to something like this." Tugger didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended.

"Erm, thanks." Munkustrap shook his head and smiled.

"So you looked like you wanted to talk about something when you came over."

"Hmm…" He racked his brain, trying desperately to remember his initial question. "I don't…oh, so what's up with dad?"

"He's just been tired lately. He says it'll pass, but he tends to forget just how old he is."

"You've been helping him a lot, though."

"I know," he said, shaking his head. "But he said he doesn't want to burden me so much and insists on doing most of it himself. You know how he is."

"I guess. Still, at least he knows he needs to cut back."

"Yes. I'm going to still be keeping an eye on him, maybe sneaking out at night and leaving you and Al in charge."

"Or I can check on him sometimes so you don't always have to."

"We'll work something out," he smiled. "Well, I suppose you're hungry, if that's all you wanted to talk about I mean."

"Oh. All right, then. Do you want to hunt with me or…?"

"I'm not too hungry myself," he said. "Go on."

"Okay. See you tonight." Studying his brother's eyes for the last time, he tore his gaze away from the grey depths and made his way out of the clearing.

He found himself annoyed at the feeling of discomfort in his stomach. It was supposed to be a simple day; wake up, go fishing, tease the kittens, shag the new queen…like every day. But no, there was a definite change in the air. He could almost smell it. Most of the cats seemed aloof, more skittish than usual. He didn't know what brought it about, but he couldn't ignore it. Munkustrap worried Tugger the most, though…even though his brother always aired on the side of caution on behalf of the Jellicles, Tugger couldn't shake the troubled look he saw lately on his brother's face. The cat didn't like change when he couldn't see it coming. The brotherly instinct inside of Tugger made him want to help in some way, but he couldn't see himself being of any assistance to whatever it was that bothered him, and that left him frustrated.

Stalking through the pipes, Tugger heaved a heavy sigh and tried to push it all from his mind, including what a disappointment the new queen turned out to be.

"Damnit," he muttered. Maybe Bombalurina wasn't doing anything that night…

_____________________________________________________________________________

After the nightly meeting of the Jellicles they decided that the curfew would take effect the next day, giving them one more free night to roam the junkyard.

"I'd rather it started tonight," Munkustrap admitted afterwards. Demeter looked distant as she stood by his side.

"Yeah, but one more night can't hurt," Tugger said as he watched Bombalurina walk over to them. She smiled at Demeter first, taking her paw and giving it a gentle squeeze. An understanding seemed to pass through the two queens and a slight smile crept across Demeter's face. It was then that the saucy red female looked at Tugger, a mischievous look in her dark eyes.

"Tug," she said. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," he grinned, offering her his paw. "G'night, Munk." His brother nodded to him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Demeter." She gave a small wave before turning her attention back to Munkustrap.

"So," Bombalurina started, gently swinging Tugger's arm as they walked away. "What shall we do on this last night of freedom?"

"Can _not _tell you how much I need you after today," he mumbled.

"Oh, just a good shag then?" she sighed.

"I was actually wondering if we could talk first."

The red cat literally stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Hold on, there must be something in my ear." She batted at her right ear, her lips in a small frown.

"Bombi, come on. I'm serious. You're the only cat I can talk to."

"Flattering. All right," she sighed, starting forward again. "Just as long as it's not too long. I need you just as much as you need me right now."

"You're too kind," he muttered. She cackled.

"You should just listen to yourself sometimes. I wonder if you even know what you sound like."

Tugger smiled before launching into his problems.


	2. More Curious Than Himself

_After each review I read, my body sort of spazzed out and did what I presume to be a happy dance. Thank you! Seriously, reviews make my day and since you're all writers too I know you would agree. So keep 'em coming! Please keep in mind ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. I have the final say anyway, so what do I care? XD J/k._

**No swearing this time (?).**

**Consummation of a rat. ;)**

Chapter 2: More Curious Than Himself

The rays of the sun made their way into the Jellicle junkyard, lighting it up with the same warm glow as it did every morning. Some cats yawned in response to the light hitting their eyes, pricking their ears up to the sounds of morning and stretching. One tom in particular cracked one weary eye open and hissed.

"Hmm?" Bombalurina lazily searched for the source of the hiss, her eyes heavy with sleep. The maine coon grumbled in response. "Aww, never a morning kittie," she simpered, slowly sitting up.

"Not after a long night," Tugger said. Absentmindedly running her claws through his mane, the red cat looked up at the sunrise and smiled.

"I always liked it," she said softly.

"Hmph."

A soft breeze rustled through the leaves and made its way through Tugger's den. Bombalurina's nose went crazy and she instantly leapt to her feet.

"I smell a mouse," she said in a low sing-songy voice.

"Follow it," Tugger said. "And bring me some."

"Lazy little bugger," she taunted before gracefully leaping from the abandoned tree house. Tugger welcomed the quiet that followed.

_________________

"Tugger dance for us pleeeease?"

A smile crept across the tom's face.

"Shouldn't you kittens be practicing?"

"But we already rehearsed today!" Electra cried. Meows of agreement followed, big doe eyes looking up at him.

"Hmm…" He looked thoughtful for a moment before thrusting his hips, his tail giving a sharp flick. They swooned before him and he held back a chuckle, prancing around the excited kittens and showing off his signature moves.

"Look at him!" Etcetera mewed. "He's so dreamy."

"Ain't any call for me to spout it," he grinned, winking at the tabby.

"For he will do as he do do," a voice responded. Tugger's ears perked up, a familiar scent entering the small clearing. He looked around and found Cassandra, the mysterious Abyssinian, slinking towards him with a smile.

"Ah," he breathed. "A dance partner." She always managed to take his breath away with her teasing curves and the perfect blending of colors that made up her coat. "You came at the right time."

"Indeed?" She accepted his outstretched paw, gracefully twirling into his arms. The kittens giggled at the two as they danced with each other.

"My, my Cassie," Tugger murmured into her ear. "Have we been practicing?"

"Hmph." She smirked as she traced a claw along his cheekbone, winking at the kittens. "Yes, I have."

"With whom?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The queen was already so hard to obtain. He had only managed to get her with him a few times, but was it really possible she had taken an interest in another tom?

"Oh, that is not for you to know just yet, little Tugger." She twirled out again, this time letting go of his paw and giving him a sweeping bow. He returned it reluctantly and the kittens applauded.

"Again, again!" they pleaded.

"Sorry, young ones," Cassandra said. "I'm supposed to bring you to Jelly's for lunch anyway." They groaned and picked themselves up from the ground.

"Oh I suppose I'm not invited?" Tugger asked haughtily.

"He can come! Tugger can come, right?"

"Pleeeease?"

He chuckled, "No, I was only kidding. I have a lunch date anyway." He flashed them all a smile as they pouted and followed Cassandra off. Sighing he turned away, wishing he really did have someone to hunt with.

The maine coon made his way through various pipes once again, catching scents of both mice and rats and trying to decide which one he preferred. He couldn't stand days like this, ones where he found himself particularly lonely. He always seemed to go from getting the most attention to being treated like any other cat who, generally, didn't have a close relationship with anyone else. Sure he got on well with a lot of the cats, but as far as friendship went he usually only found himself nodding to them in passing as he went on his own way to do nothing, really. He was to blame, he knew that, for the way he was. He enjoyed secluding himself at first when he really felt he needed it, going out only to play around with the kittens or seduce a queen, but now of course it only went against him when he actually wanted someone to pal around with. Would he ever openly admit it…of course not. He was much too proud for that. And so he worked himself into quite a spot of trouble; rambunctious, popular, and curious to all the other cats, yet lonely and frustrated on the inside.

With a sigh, Tugger decided to follow a rat. They had gotten fat lately, perhaps due to the new batch of food garbage that came in, and therefore were slower and took less energy to catch. He was just about to close in on it when voices caught his attention.

"Here, I told you it went this way."

"I didn't doubt you. I just caught another scent—"

Tugger growled as he quickly made for his kill. Snatching up the rat, he gazed deeper into the pipe and saw two cats approaching.

"Aww, man!"

"Don't tell me he got it."

With a crunch, Tugger swallowed with satisfaction as Alonzo and Admetus stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, boys," he said, licking his lips. Admetus glared at him while Alonzo only rolled his eyes.

"Come on," the black and white tom sighed. "There's plenty where that one came from." As they turned to leave Tugger suddenly leapt up.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"As long as you don't steal our lunch again," Admetus growled.

"Come on," he laughed, pushing himself between the two. "Technically I had the scent first."

"Just forget about it," Alonzo sighed. "So what've you been up to, Tug?"

"Ah just, you know, weirding around. I came across the kittens again," he chuckled. "And foxy ol' Cassandra was passing through so we—"

"Cassandra?" It took a moment for Tugger to realize the two toms had stopped in their tracks. He turned back to Alonzo and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, What's—"

"Do me a favor and lay off of her, all right?"

Tugger was shocked.

"Whoa, man, nothing happened. Are you…are you interested in her or something?"

"We plan on mating," he said, his eyes hardening.

"Okay, okay. Look, that's great." He tried to keep his cool, still astounded that the queen would even choose a mate, let alone it being Alonzo. He honestly couldn't see how the two would work out, but the look in the tom's eye told him not to push it. "I'm happy for you," he said with a smile. "Come on, you know I wouldn't do anything to ruin it for you." Alonzo still looked wary of him, but softened his expression. He walked forward again, past Tugger, and silently resumed the search for his lunch. Unnerved, the maine coon found that he didn't quite want the company of the two toms anymore.

"You just, uh, go ahead then," he called after them. "Catch you tonight…" With a sigh he set off back to where he came from, the rat in his stomach suddenly not agreeing with him so much.

_________________

"So did you hear about it? I mean, honestly did you have any idea—"

"Tugger!" Startled he looked back up at Demeter. "I don't _care_."

"Oh come on, Demeter, he's just surprised," Bombalurina said soothingly, giving Tugger a sympathetic look.

"It's not any of my business." The calico stood up and stretched out her legs, sticking her nose in the air for a good sniff. "Who the other cats choose to mate with isn't anyone's business until they announce it at the ball. They're going to be mad if they hear you're spreading it around, Tugger."

"Well Alonzo told me outright," he countered.

"He told you so you wouldn't try to woo his future mate. I can't imagine why he would be so overprotective." Tugger and Bombalurina were silent as she leapt down off of her perch. She looked around nervously, her ears and tail twitching.

"Deme," Bombalurina started, but the calico soon relaxed as a silver cat came into the clearing.

"Munk," she murmured, going up to him and nuzzling her head against his neck. He returned the affection, smiling down at her and purring softly.

"It's time to head in," he told her. "It seems quiet, but I'm going to do one more round." Tugger's ears perked up.

"I'll do it," he offered, standing up and shaking himself out. Munkustrap looked up at him.

"You don't have to tonight," he said.

"No really. You just did one so why should you have to go out again?" He jumped off of his box and smiled. "Nothing better to do anyway." He heard Bombalurina give a quiet scoff. Munkustrap studied him for a moment before smiling.

"All right," he said. Tugger was about to turn when he heard a soft, "Thank you," come from him. He shrugged and returned his brother's smile. When he glanced at Demeter for only a moment he saw that she was also smiling. Surprised and quite proud of himself, he left the clearing with a smile curling at his lips.

_________________

Giving his last good sniff and nudge to a small box, Tugger felt he had done his duty for the night and wearily picked his way back to his tree. The day had ended all right, though he still felt it left him with an odd taste in his mouth (and not one like that rat he eventually had to hack up). From what he had seen of his brother that day didn't really give him reason to worry and the fact that the cat had actually trusted him to do a round for him told Tugger that he was feeling the need to be more lenient. Perhaps it was just in his head. But he knew he couldn't ignore his cat senses, which told him otherwise.

A rustle in a nearby pipe instantly made his ears perk up. Standing perfectly still he listened intently, with more curiosity than alarm. When it didn't happen again he figured he ought to advance anyway just to make sure. These kittens sometimes could be so sneaky, it was a wonder the queens always had to—

"Mawr!"

Tugger nearly jumped out of his fur.

"Who is it?" he asked steadily, trying to calm himself. He peered into the pipe, finding wide eyes staring back out at him. From what Tugger could see the cat was small, but not enough to be a kitten. Regardless, he had never seen him in the junkyard before. "Hullo," he tried. "Where did you come from?"

The stranger didn't respond.

"It's okay, really. I won't...hurt you." Tugger backed away to give him room. The cat's eyes flashed green as he hesitantly crawled out into the moonlight, still staring up at Tugger. "There you go," he said with a satisfied smile. Of course his smooth talking would comfort the cat. He squatted before him and held out a paw. "So what's your name?" After the cat sniffed the offered paw he looked up at Tugger.

"Mr. Mistoffelees," he said. His voice was soft but steady.

"Claim to fame?"

"Magician." What an interesting find, Tugger mused. "I, uh, must have done something wrong with my last trick. I didn't expect to end up here."

"Did you expect to end up anywhere?"

"Somewhere other than my home, but not in someone else's. I'm sorry."

"Hey, cats come and go here all the time. No one'll give you a hard time if you stay."

"Really?"

"Sure. You'll wanna check in with old Deuteronomy, but I'll introduce you later. Now, why were you trying to get away from your old home?" The black and white cat looked down and Tugger cocked his head to one side.

"I was sold into this circus by my owners," he sighed. "When they found I could do magic, I mean. It was fun at first but I wasn't allowed to expand on my magic...and then they stopped feeding me after a while for whatever reason. When I got sick I overheard them talking about offing me, and I don't just mean from the shows." Now that Tugger got the chance to study him, he did look too thin even for how little of a cat he was. Something like pity made his chest heavy.

"I'm sorry." He surprised himself by how genuine he sounded. He did feel bad for this new stray but there was something else about him, something so...vulnerable.

Mistoffelees's blue eyes grew slightly larger as he watched the maine coon stare at him. Realizing he must have been making him feel uncomfortable, Tugger smiled and stood up.

"Well, listen, we have plenty of food and seeing you starved like that makes me nervous." He started walking off but it was only before he was standing in front of another pipe that he realized he wasn't being followed. He turned back around. Mistoffelees had his head cocked to one side as he stared at Tugger. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I've just never met a cat so curious before," he said gently, finally making to stand. Tugger couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hear that a lot, magic cat." He watched as the tom slinked towards him, something hesitant in the way he approached him as if he was still somewhat wary of him. He stuck out his paw and waited for the smaller cat to accept it. "Rum Tum Tugger," he said, gently squeezing the cold paw. "But you can call me Tugger. This way, then."

He led the cat throughout the old pipes, having to check behind him every so often to see if he was still there. The cat was so quiet it was almost as if his paws didn't even touched the ground. Nevertheless, Tugger soon made a sharp right that led them outside and facing the place he called, "Home."

"A tree?"

"Well, yes, but it's what's in the tree that makes it special. So poke around, help yourself. I have food laying around here in piles. If you make your way up you'll find my latest catch somewhere..."

Tugger leapt up among the boxes and broken pieces of this and that that piled up against the tree, searching for a little something himself. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Mistoffelees pick around, finding things he completely forgot he even had.

"I would watch some of it if I were you," he warned. "If you know what makes you hack then I wouldn't risk it." The tuxedo cat chuckled.

"It's a feast, Tugger." Proud of the compliment, Tugger went on to search for the fresh fish he stored so he could impress the cat even more. It took him longer than he thought it should, annoyed that he forgot where he put them, but the scent soon reached his nose and he followed it until he spotted the tails sticking out of an old toaster oven.

"Gottcha," he smirked, yanking them out. "Mistoffelees!" He made his way back down to the cat. He saw the blue eyes instantly light up at what he held in his paws.

"Tugger," he breathed, his eyes locked on the fish.

"Two all right?" Mistoffelees licked his lips and nodded. Laughing, Tugger handed them over and sat while he gobbled them up. The maine coon was only on his second fish when the other cat lounged, satisfied, against the junk with a full belly gently rising and falling with each breath.

After Tugger took care to flick the last of the fish bones on the ground around his lair, he crawled down to Mistoffelees and studied the cat. Sensing him, the tux opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Tugger.

"Thank you. I haven't eaten in ages, and never like that."

"Food comes easy around here. The pond was what surprised me, though. Looking at it you wouldn't think anything good could come from it," he chuckled. "But...they don't call me curious for nothing. Just don't let the others know. I can't have all these cats stealing my fish."

"Of course." He stifled a yawn with the back of his paw.

"You think you're up for one more trip?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I may fall asleep on the way."

"Don't worry about it then," he said, waving his paw in the air. "Come on, I'll show you the best place to sleep in this junkyard." He led the cat up to the top of the pile of junk, gracefully leaping to one of the branches. "Do you think you can..." But before Tugger could wonder if Mistoffelees needed help, the cat was beside him on the branch. "Just a littleways in, then." Poking around, Tugger found the wooden floor of the old tree house and lead the cat through what was once a doorway. Mistoffelees was curled up in an instant and before Tugger could say any more, the magic cat's quiet snores could be heard.

"Good night, then," Tugger whispered, stretching himself out and laying down. He kept his eyes open, however, and stared with interest at the cat. The cat intrigued him, he wouldn't lie, and he had never known a cat who had magical abilities other than…Tugger sat up. "Bast!" he whispered, staring down at the cat. Macavity could do magic too! What the hell was wrong with him, letting this cat into their home without consulting Munkustrap? But he seemed so different…he studied Mistoffelees again, his expression of horror fading as he tried to think logically. If this was a plan of Macavity's than surely something would have happened by now. He knew his brother well and the cat liked doing things on his own for the most part. Even if he sent one of his henchcats in, he would always be close behind.

Tugger forced himself to be calm and he put his head down. He wanted to believe this cat. There was just something about him. Still, he would keep an eye on him…

But within an hour, Tugger compromised and was fast asleep. Well, he tried. Hopefully the junkyard would still be there in the morning.


	3. Welcome

_Yay for reviews! Thanks guys ;) Remember: feedback is welcome!_

**Mild Swearing.**

**Consummation of two mice. **

Chapter 3: Welcome

"Tugger. Tugger!"

"Hmm…" The maine coon cracked open one golden eye. Already facing the doorway to his den, he looked up at the curvy figure that stood in it. "Bombi?"

"Decided to sleep in today?" she snorted.

"What?" He sat up and watched as she walked in. Normally he would have growled his contempt at any cat for just waltzing into his home, but the last time he tried scolding this particular queen he had received three lovely scars down his arm.

"I was just wondering where you were," she sniffed, examining her claws. "But you know what happens when you oversleep."

"Don't pull the mother queen on me, Bombi," he warned.

"I'm just saying, it's—hello?" Her eyebrows raised high, she suddenly danced around him and came to stop above the smaller tom that still quietly dozed on the wooden floor. "What is this?" she murmured, looking back up at Tugger.

"Ah, that," he started as he quickly stood, "is not much of a long story, actually, but is most certainly _not_ what you're thinking."

"Oh, enlighten me, Rum Tum Tugger." Her eyes weren't so much cold but had a certain look in them that told him she wasn't quite amused.

"I found him when I was doing my round last night," he said simply. "He was hiding out in a pipe. Escaped from his last owners, you know, so he figured he'd try his chances here." He couldn't bring himself to reveal the smaller cat's true identity just yet, however much he trusted the queen.

"Hurm." She crouched down and sniffed at him, her expression hard to read. "And you don't think this is the work of Macavity?"

"Not, uh, really." She looked back up at him. "Look, the kid was starving."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Macavity starved one of his henchcats just to catch us off guard! Tugger, I can't believe you didn't take him to Munk!"

Disturbed by their arguing, Mistoffelees snuffled in his sleep, his brow furrowed, and before Bombalurina could back away he suddenly opened his blue eyes. He didn't hiss but instinctively darted away, hiding himself behind Tugger.

"Hey," Tugger chuckled, looking around at him. "It's okay. Bombalurina, this is Mr. Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees, well…you get it." The magic cat peered around Tugger and up at the queen, looking uncertain. She sighed.

"Hey," she said softly, holding out her paw. Boldly Mistoffelees stepped forward, a small smile on his lips as he sniffed at her. "Well, you're a cutie," she smiled. He purred as he politely nuzzled her offered paw. "How old are you?"

"I've been a tom for about a year now." Tugger couldn't tell what the queen thought of him. It seemed she fought with herself about what she should feel, as if something confused her greatly.

"I don't know, Tugger," she said, looking up at him. "I think we should let Munk decide."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "I'm sure Deuteronomy will welcome him in as well."

"Yes, perhaps he should see both. We can't be too careful anymore," she told Mistoffelees. "I hope you understand?"

"I do," he nodded. She smiled again.

"Okay. You should go now. You want to catch Deuteronomy before his afternoon nap."

"I don't know," Tugger said. "I think breakfast is in order before any big decision making." His stomach rumbled on cue and he nodded to prove his point.

"Well, fine," she sighed. "At least get there as soon as you're finished."

"'Kay," he smiled cheekily. She softly growled as she glared at him, but left it alone.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Mistoffelees," she told the small tom. He nodded to her as she gently patted his head once. "I hope you can be an addition to our Jellicle family." Without another word she leapt from the tree, leaving Tugger and Mistoffelees alone.

"Wow," Mistoffelees said, looking up at the maine coon.

"Yeah," he chuckled, shaking his head. "That's Bombi. She means well, but you know. We really can't be too careful."

"You, uh, seemed quick to trust me last night." Tugger blinked once as the magic cat smiled.

"Erm, well, I did in a way, but I kept an eye on you all night."

"Really?"

"Kind of," he shrugged, making for the doorway. "Well, I might have nodded off every now and then, you know…" Mistoffelees chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." Tugger winked before leading him out of the tree.

"Well in any case," Mistoffelees said as he followed him. "I do like her. Bombalurina, I mean."

"Once you get around how intimidating she can be, yeah, she's cool."

"Is she your, uh—"

"Mate?" he chuckled. "No way. She's just a..." He thought for a moment, glancing back at the cat. "A good friend, I guess you could say. We tried mating but our personalities are too strong for each other."

"Oh. Do you have a mate?" Tugger chuckled again.

"Nah, I'm not one to settle down. I like my freedom, thank you." The magic cat was silent as they traveled along the pipes again. "So," Tugger started again, finding the silence awkward. "What are you up for today?"

"I think I'm feeling a mouse."

"Great but for Bastet's sake, if you see a white one don't even dare. Jennyanydots would skewer you before you even got the chance to meet her."

"Why?"

"She's trained them," Tugger huffed, rolling his eyes. "Crazy bat thought it'd be a good idea to have them run little errands for her, to keep them out of trouble. Same with the cockroaches." Mistoffelees chuckled. "You think I'm joking?"

"No," he said. "That's just quite odd."

"Don't I know it," he smiled. "Living with some of these cats you might think you've gone as crazy as they are. Ah-hah, I think we have a winner." He went down on all fours and stuck his nose to the ground as he pursued the scent.

"I think there's two," Mistoffelees claimed, doing the same.

"Great, you follow yours and maybe we'll end up cornering both of the little bastards."

Tugger had to admit, he quite enjoyed hunting with Mistoffelees. He was light on his feet and kept to his own, the only sound coming from him a quiet sniff every now and then as he reassessed the trail. Much unlike the other toms who lumbered about or played around too much, losing the scent or scaring it off much to often for it to be funny. That was why Tugger preferred to hunt alone, but with this new find he fancied things just might change up a bit.

Mistoffelees suddenly froze and pressed himself to the ground, his tail twitching above him as he silently stared at the mice in front of them. There was something cute in the way his brow furrowed as he concentrated. He reached one tentative paw out and then was on the mouse in one fluid movement. Giving a woop of laughter, Tugger eagerly pounced on his as well before it could run off, grinning at the other cat as he held it between his claws.

"Nice one," he grinned, tossing the defeated mouse into his mouth. Mistoffelees nodded after a hard swallow.

"That was easy."

One hard crunch…swallow.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" he asked, cleaning his claws.

"No, well, I do enjoy a long hunt but only if it's worth it." The young tom smiled guiltily. "Really, it doesn't matter much."

"If you ever want a challenge pick a time when all the other cats are poking their noses around the junkyard. The rodents know when enough of us are about and they make themselves scarce. I have reasons to think Jenny's damn mice have something to do with it. It wouldn't surprise me if they were warning their buddies."

"I have to meet her," Mistoffelees chuckled.

"Eh, don't say I didn't warn you," he grinned. "You still hungry?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I kind of want to meet Deuteronomy."

Tugger shrugged and stood.

"Whatever you want, buddy." Mistoffelees smile as he followed the maine coon out of the pipe.

It took only a short amount of time for the two cats to reach the clearing where Deuteronomy's tire resided. Tugger nudged Mistoffelees and pointed up at the elder cat as he sat looking poignantly down at the rest of the cats that played and basked below him. As they walked through, a few of the cats looked up with curiosity at Mistoffelees, heads cocked to one side and tails stiffening. The magic cat was silent as he stared ahead.

Munkustrap caught Tugger's attention as he slinked down from where he sat at Deuteronomy's side and approached them. Grey eyes glinted in the sun as they studied Mistoffelees.

"Bombalurina has told me about you," he said in his gentle voice. "I do not doubt you mean no harm, but this is protocol if you wish to speak to Deuteronomy." The silver cat circled him as he sniffed, taking in his scent. Tugger stood back, slightly annoyed. Munkustrap's brow furrowed as he looked into Mistoffelees's eyes again. "You…have magic in you." He said it low so that the other cats around them couldn't hear.

"Munk," Tugger started, "he—" But his brother held up a paw to silence him.

"Tantomile told me this would come, that the cat would be young and possess magical qualities." He studied Mistoffelees again for a long while before holding out his paw. "She said you would mean no harm. Can I hold you to that?" Mistoffelees smiled and nuzzled his paw.

"Yes."

"I thought as much." He smiled down at him before looking up at Deuteronomy.

"Bring him forward," the old cat said in a booming voice, a placid look on his face. Now all of the cats in the clearing stared as Mistoffelees proceeded.

"Where did he come from?" Munkustrap murmured, falling into step with Tugger.

"He ran away from some circus," he said steadily. "Well, erm, 'poofed' away, if you will." Munkustrap cocked his head to one side. "He's still a bit new to his magic. He didn't expect to end up here." His brother nodded.

"What were you thinking, Tugger?" Tugger's stomach dropped.

"What?"

"I find it intriguing that you didn't bring him to me last night."

"He was tired," Tugger said.

"Well that's understandable, but it's not like you to take something like this upon yourself."

"Oh, I…I don't know. I mean, I wasn't really thinking at first. He was starving. I just felt bad for him."

"I'm not mad, Tugger," he sighed. "And you know I trust you, but you _have_ to be more careful."

"I know, Munk. There was just something about him."

"I understand."

Mistoffelees came to a stop in front of Deuteronomy and the brothers looked forward again. The magic cat bowed low, though his eyes were still raised to the elder cat.

"Welcome, Mr. Mistoffelees. Please stand." He hesitantly obeyed. As Deuteronomy talked to him, something occurred to Tugger. He leaned into Munkustrap.

"Why didn't you tell me we were expecting him?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You said Tantomile told you he was going to come into the junkyard."

"Not him specifically."

"I know that, but regardless."

"She didn't know the specifics or even if it was going to happen. It was no use getting excited over."

"Well, apparently—"

"Look." His grey eyes flicked over to meet his. "I figured it was all well and good if it did happen, but it wasn't the time to spread it around. It was after Macavity's attack," he sighed.

"Oh. Sorry, I just…" He looked back up at his father, not knowing how to respond.

"It's okay," Munkustrap reassured.

"Let all the Jellicles who are here be witnesses to the welcoming of Mr. Mistoffelees." Deuteronomy's eyes glittered with pride as all of the cats around them cheered. "And tell those who are not present of this wonderful newcomer." Tugger smiled supportively as Mistoffelees looked back at him. The cat's cheeks were slightly flushed but he returned the smile.

"Welcome," Munkustrap said, bowing to the cat. Others started going up to him, taking in his new scent and offering their paws in salutations. Tugger chuckled at the reception, feeling a sense of satisfaction. He looked up at Deuteronomy, who nodded to him and beckoned him forward.

"Father," he said, upon approaching.

"Very good, my boy," he rumbled. "It's nice to see new faces come into the junkyard."

"Well, you know…"

"But tell me, is that magic I detect in him?"

"Yes." The old cat smiled.

"Well then I daresay he was destined to be a Jellicle. Still, there is something else about him I can't quite place."

"You're not the only one," Tugger chuckled.

"We shall see what comes of it, then. Now even though I do not doubt his ability to take care of himself, I wish for you to continue helping him fit into this new life."

"Sure."

"If it is not too much to ask of you."

"No, it's fine. It shouldn't—" Munkustrap leapt up next to him and smiled at Deuteronomy "—be a problem." He looked at his brother with interest.

"I'll say that went well," he commented lightly.

"Yes. Very well indeed." The big cat suddenly gave a great yawn, covering his mouth with a large paw. "Excuse me," he chuckled.

"You usually start your nap around this time," Munkustrap commented.

"I do," he sighed, looking back down at Mistoffelees and all the cats surrounding him.

"Don't worry," Tugger smiled. "He'll still be here when you wake."

"Hmm, right." Munkustrap hurried to his side and helped him stand. "Mr. Mistoffelees," he called again. The smaller cat turned once again to look up at him. "It has been a great pleasure, but I must be off now." As he slowly walked down among all the other cats, he held out a paw to Mistoffelees. Still blushing from all the attention, he grew just a shade redder as he touched it with his own. Deuteronomy nodded to him and set off with Munkustrap at his side and a few others trailing. As he watched his father walk off, Tugger nudged Mistoffelees and gave him a smile.

"Way to go," he said. "You didn't even have to do anything and he likes you."

"I feel like I might just pass out," the cat muttered, his smile strained. Tugger looked down at him with surprise.

"It can't be that mouse? I had a bad one the other day—"

The cat shook his head. "It's just all this attention. I don't like being the center of it." He gave a quick nod to the right and Tugger looked over to find Victoria and Jemima still gawking at him.

"It'll pass over," he promised. "Those two are just kittens anyway. They look at everyone like that."

"I don't suppose we can leave?"

"You can go wherever you want. They're not gonna hold you here all day." He smiled down at him reassuringly.

"I don't want to be rude," he said quietly.

"Rude? Come on, let's get out of here." Tugger started forward. Most of the cats had already gone back to doing their own business, only smiling as they passed by.

"Nice meeting you, kid."

"See you around, Mistoffelees."

"See?" Tugger remarked. He smiled.

"Aww, I missed it?!" A clear voice rang throughout the clearing. Startled, the two turned to see Bombalurina marching towards them, dragging what seemed to be a frazzled Demeter behind her. "Bast!" She stopped in front of them.

"Bombi, calm down," Tugger chuckled.

"I can't believe he left already! If this one hadn't been sleeping." She shot Demeter a grin to which the calico rolled her eyes.

"Well the point is I'm here now. Is this him?" She looked at Mistoffelees and gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Demeter."

"Nice to meet you too," he said softly, looking right into her eyes. A moment of silence passed between the two in which neither said a thing, Mistoffelees politely looking at her while she stared back.

"So," Bombalurina started, "you two looked like you were heading off?"

"Yeah, you know, just to get away from the crowd," Tugger said.

"Not many cats here," she commented airily.

"There's enough." He watched as Mistoffelees and Demeter finally nuzzled each other, letting out an inward sigh.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep you," the calico said, still looking at Mistoffelees.

"Well, we'll see you around then." Tugger nodded to the queens before setting off again.

"Nice to meet you," Mistoffelees said softly, nodding to Demeter. He quickly followed Tugger. When they were well enough away from the clearing and traveling through the tunnels, Tugger didn't even have to raise his question before Mistoffelees addressed it. "There's something about her," he started.

"Demeter?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I saw a lot of pain in her eyes."

"She didn't exactly have a perfect past. There's a lot of hurt in her."

"But she's healing, or at least trying to."

"She's definitely trying but it catches her up from time to time."

Mistoffelees was silent.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right. So what do you want to do?" The cat laughed, taking Tugger by surprise.

"I have no idea."

"Well, you got any tricks you can show me?"

A thoughtful silence.

"A few. Any more clearings we can go to, preferably empty?"

"Of course, they're all over this place." He grinned back at the cat. "I'm actually quite excited."

"Well, I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Nah, I'm easily amused no matter what."

The magic cat shook his head and smiled up at him.


	4. Hide and Seek

_I love you guys for reviewing. Honestly, it really makes my day. :) This chapter's a bit shorter, kind of a filler to keep things moving along, but I hope you enjoy it!  
_

Disclaimer: I just realized I had neglected to do this for the last two chapters. Well, I hope you can gather that I do not own Cats.

**Mild Swearing**

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

From where Tugger sat hidden, he watched with amusement as the colorful ribbon Mistoffelees conjured soared through the air and came to drape itself across the lounging body of Pouncival. The kittens around him fell to the ground laughing as he leapt up and tried to shake it off.

"Sorry, Pounce," Mistoffelees grinned. With a flick of his paw it was up in the air again for the other kittens to bat at. "You're not bored, are you?"

"Nah," Pouncival shook his head, slumping to the ground again. "Just tired."

"That's not like you," he smiled kindly. "Too much fun today?" The kitten giggled.

"Well Mr. Mistoffelees, I suppose they found you." Tugger pricked up his ears and watched as Jellylorum approached the tuxedo cat.

"Hey Jelly." She smiled.

"You really are a hit with them, though I've tried telling them not to bother you."

"Oh, I needed the break."

"Ah, well that's a relief."

"Jelly, can we have some more time?" Tumblebrutus pleaded. The other kittens looked at her with large, doleful eyes.

"Now, the sun is already getting ready to set," she said, her hands on her hips. "You know the curfew."

"Aww, bu-but please?" Electra squeaked.

"No buts." The kittens groaned and started to pick themselves up.

"Jelly, I'm almost a tom," Tumblebrutus pouted. Tugger chuckled to himself.

"Almost, Tumble." He groaned as he lined up with the other kittens.

"Bye, Mistoffelees," they called, waving to him. The cat raised a paw and smiled.

"Mr. Mistoffelees?" a small voice asked. He looked down to find Jemima holding the ribbon. "Did you want this back?"

"Oh no, you can keep it." She smiled big and gave him a quick nuzzle before running off. He sat back with a smile as he watched Jelly lead the kittens back to her den. Now Tugger slinked down from where he sat and approached the cat from behind.

"Hey Tug," Mistoffelees said, causing him to chuckle.

"How do you do that?" The cat turned to him and shrugged.

"You were here the whole time."

"Do you know _when _I got here?"

"About the time the kittens did."

"Oh, you're good." The magic cat laughed. "So, are they annoying you yet or were you really enjoying that?"

"I still don't care for the attention, but they're just kittens. Plus if I really wanted to I could make it so that no one could find me. Not even you," he added with a smile.

"Really?" Tugger snorted. The cat only smirked. "Show me."

"Heh, are you sure? All right. Close your eyes."

"Okay," he chuckled as he complied. "When am I supposed to open them again?"

Silence.

"Mistoffelees?"

There was a rustle of leaves off to his right and he instinctively opened one eye.

"Hmph." As Tugger looked around, the black and white cat was nowhere to be found. He sniffed the air but could only catch the faint scents of the kittens. Curious. He went down on all fours for a closer inspection, circling the area like a mad cat for even the slightest of hints. How on earth had he done it? Disappearing was one thing, but had the cat really taken his scent with him?

Grumbling, clearly fooled, Tugger jumped onto a nearby box and walked over the piles of trash that acted as an upper layer of the junkyard.

"Okay," he called. "I'm not even going to try." As he stalked forward he kept his ears perked up for any sounds. The junkyard was still, though, and Mistoffelees clearly wasn't going to show himself. What more could Tugger do if he didn't even have the cat's scent to go by? Boredom crept up on him once again. He originally sought out Mistoffelees for something to do, but this was obviously not what he was looking for. A light chat, maybe a hunt with his buddy…he slumped down with a sigh. "Damnit."

"Hehehe…"

"Ssh!"

Tugger rolled his eyes. Mistoffelees ought to give those notorious couple of cats a lesson or two. He watched as Rumpleteazer poked her head up out of a pile of trash that lay in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide as she stared right at him. His tail flicked happily at seeing the queen.

"Rumple," he purred, laying his head on his paws.

"Er, hey Tug." She looked over her shoulder.

"Where's your brother?"

"He _was _right behind me."

"Hmm." She was looking particularly good that evening, her petite figure always one of his weaknesses. It reminded him of…reminded him of what? None of the other queens were that petite. He furrowed his brow. It must have been someone else.

"Rumpleteazer!" a harsh whisper called.

"Oops," she cackled, winking at him. "Gotta run."

"So soon?" he pouted.

"Aww, Tuggy bear." She tickled his mane but quickly danced away before he could catch her arm. "Not tonight. We're hot on some fresh loot."

"You make _me_ hot," he mumbled, watching her run off after Mungojerrie. Sighing again, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the slowly rising Jellicle moon. He supposed he would just lay there until whoever was doing the rounds would come across him...

He shot up.

"Bast!"

Of all the damn nights for it to be his turn. Now he _really_ hadto find Mistoffelees or Munkustrap would be pissed.

"Think," he murmured, setting off around the junkyard. He preferred jumping from pile to pile as it gave him a sweeping view of each clearing. Clean up the outside first, then dart throughout the pipes on the way home.

"Hey, Tugger!" He looked down to find Alonzo lazily waving up at him.

"Get inside, Al," he instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. Night, mate."

Tugger walked on, sniffing at the air. Why was the cat hiding for so long? He got the point. He was literally nowhere to be found, or at least his scent wasn't. Shaking his head, the maine coon picked up his pace as he searched throughout the junkyard.

Luck was certainly not on his side that night as he ran through the pipes. Ahead he could see the figure of Munkustrap and he decided he would just have to lie to his brother. Mistoffelees could take care of himself anyway. Clearly no one would be able to bother him even if there was a problem…but still, he couldn't ignore the worry that weighted on him.

"There you are." As Tugger approached the silver cat, he found he didn't like the expression he wore.

"What's up, Munk?" He expected to find him in his den like he always was when they reported back to him. Instead he sat at the end of the pipe, tail thrashing about him and grey eyes looking troubled. Tugger noted there was no one with him, not even Demeter.

"Is everyone inside?" the cat asked.

"Yeah, safe and sound." He was usually good at lying and gladly did whenever necessary, but of course it was different with his brother. It felt…wrong, dirty even. But Munkustrap nodded and stood up.

"I want you to see something. It won't take long."

"Sure," Tugger shrugged, following him. They ran in silence and as always Tugger had to work to keep up with the cat. He was quicker than all of them, especially when determined, and Tugger's stocky build was sometimes no match. "Erm, Munk," he muttered. "What's the hurry?"

"I don't want to leave the junkyard unattended. Alonzo is sleeping and with us both gone there's no one else. Now…" He slowed down as they approached the outskirts of the junkyard. "Do you remember that empty yellow house just outside the gate?"

"The what?"

"Here." He jumped up on a big pile of trash, beckoning Tugger to join him. When he did, realization struck him as he faced the house.

"Oh, yeah. New humans?" Munkustrap made a small noise of disapproval in the back of his throat. "So, fresh garbage," Tugger shrugged. "Maybe some new toys—where're you going?" He chased after the sleek, silver blur that headed towards the house. "Munk!"

"Ssh," he hissed, stopping at the fence. "I want you to peek under and tell me what you see. Be careful!" Tugger stuck his head through and looked around at the backyard. It was almost exactly how he remembered it from ages ago, not too big with a single tree off to the side that looked as if it started its process of decaying. Through the glass backdoor of the house he could see a human kit playing with what seemed to be some type of Pollicle…perhaps one of those Dachshunds? So that's what worried him?

"Munk," he said, slipping his head out again. "That Pollicle's no bigger than one of our kittens."

"What?" He stuck his head through. "No," he whispered harshly. "Not that one." Tugger poked in beside him.

"Which one, then?"

"Tug, we're going to get stuck," he sighed, trying to slip out again. "Oh Bast…" Tugger ignored him and searched the yard again. Closer inspection allowed him to see the smaller house that sat off to the side. He peered into it and could see the faint outline of a much bigger Pollicle.

"Oh," he said. "I see him now, but I can't quite tell—"

"He's a Doberman," Munkustrap said, giving up his struggle for a moment. "And he's nasty. I've seen him when he was out. He doesn't give the smaller one a hard time but I doubt he'd be nice to us."

"Well as long as he doesn't get out."

"That's my point, though. You see how beat up this fence is. No one's been living here for ages and you know how slow humans are at fixing things. We just have to keep him in mind. Do you have his scent?"

"Yeah," Tugger sighed. "He smells like all the others. Bast, I hate these Pollicles."

"So do I, Tug." Munkustrap attempted to get out again but the two really did seem to be stuck. He sighed and looked over at Tugger.

"Sorry," Tugger grinned sheepishly. "Maybe if I try to squeeze all the way in." He reached a paw forward and sunk his claws into the ground. Eventually making it through, he looked around the yard nervously.

"Tug, get out of there!" he heard Munkustrap hiss. Cocking his head to one side, Tugger walked forward a bit as he attempted to get a better look at the Pollicle. He'd never seen a (what did Munk say, a Doberman?) before so he tried to commit its features to memory. Pointy ears, long body…low growl?

He froze as the Pollicle crept out of its house.

"Oh, Bast," he yowled as he scurried back under the fence. The Pollicle barked after him, its jaws snapping at him through the hole in the fence. The two cats shot back to the junkyard, their hearts racing from exhilaration and fear.

"Damnit, Tugger," Munkustrap puffed. "You're much too curious for your own good." Tugger chuckled nervously. They ran until they could no longer hear the Pollicle, slowing down once they were safe in the junkyard.

"Just like old times, eh bro?" Tugger breathed. Munkustrap let out a laugh.

"Bast, Tugger, what were you thinking?"

"Just wanted to get a better look."

"You're crazy," he shook his head. "Well, now you know."

"Hmph." He grinned up at him. "Well, I _was_ bored."

"Not so much now?"

"Nope. Just frightened half to death," he winked. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You heading to bed now?'

"Yep." He gave a great yawn and stretched.

"Try to sleep well, all right?"

"After that, mate, I dunno," he chuckled. "G'night."

"Thanks, Tug," Munkustrap said as he walked off. "I can always count on you."

"Of course." Tugger smiled to himself as he set off for his tree, but as his heartbeat calmed down, something pushed itself back to the forefront of his mind. He was sent into another small panic as he remembered Mistoffelees was still missing, and mentally kicked himself for fussing over it so much. Sighing, he supposed he ought to just go home and wait for the cat to show himself in the morning. He stuck his nose to the ground just in case.

After a short travel, Tugger made it home just as fatigue started to sweep over him. An annoying rumble in his stomach, however, reminded him he neglected to have his evening snack, so a decision was to be made. Go to sleep on an empty stomach or attempt to eat while nodding off? Well, he wasn't _that _hungry. He could get away with not eating, plus it meant he could gorge in the morning. Satisfied with his plan, he willed his tired legs to continue up to his tree house.

When he jumped to the branch (which he only _slightly_ misjudged, thank you), he caught a whiff of a passing breeze and suddenly stiffened. He sunk his claws into the branch as he thought, realizing how utterly stupid he had been all this time. Of course…he would have slapped himself on the forehead if it wouldn't have thrown of his balance and sent him crashing to the ground. Letting only a second pass, in which he shook his head at himself, he quickly made for his den. With another sniff, he entered the house with a smile.

Curled up in a tight ball on the ground was little Mistoffelees, his breathing deep and his strong scent all around him. Tugger chuckled as he sat down next to him.

"You have me beat, you little bugger," he whispered. "You _are_ more curious than I am."


	5. Playing His Part

_Love you guys for reviewing! I feel like this chapter turned into another "filler" but after this, things will start to move along. I want to get these two together, darnit! ;)_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

Chapter 5: Playing His Part

It was that time of year again when Jellicles spent less of their time hiding out in the shade during the day and more of it enjoying the cool breezes that came with the beginning of autumn. Kittens were allowed to romp around more while adults basked in the sun without the worry of frying up. Of course with the changing of the seasons came other changes in the junkyard that, though subtle, still had their effects. Some kittens had reached their prime, males becoming young toms and females young queens. It was an odd time for the change to be since the Jellicle Ball was still months away, but that didn't stop some of them from choosing their mates. Most were destined to be with each other anyway, though some experimenting still went on behind the backs of the older cats.

The threat of Macavity increased when the news that he was planning something came to the attention of Munkustrap from an outside source. Now all of the cats were to be in before sundown and were encouraged to use the buddy system whenever possible. Old Deuteronomy decided to stay in the junkyard more often, offering what protection he could give (which was usually just peace of mind for those who thought he could do anything). The ones who knew him best, though, could see him aging now more than ever and were ordered by Munkustrap to keep an eye on him.

The excitement over Mistoffelees dwindled as he settled down into his new life as a Jellicle. Despite being the magician every cat adored, he spent most of his time in seclusion and, so he claimed, practicing his magic. Tugger found himself spending his days in boredom again as his new friend spent his hiding away. Mistoffelees had not purposefully moved out of Tugger's tree house, because he did still spend some nights there, but when he was away for the whole day it usually meant that he would find someplace else to sleep since his magic always drained him. Tugger could tell it had been rough for the small cat. Whenever he did see him he always looked worn out and was much quieter than usual.

"You think you should take a break, mate?" Tugger asked him one day.

"No," he chuckled in return. "Honestly. I really need to get a handle on some of it."

"Oh. How much longer do you think it'll take you?"

The magic cat only shrugged in response. On some occasions Tugger was able to stumble across him practicing. He would watch, sometimes for hours, and it never ceased to amaze him what he was capable of. In his opinion he didn't think he needed any more work. It all looked perfect to him, but he knew Mistoffelees wouldn't agree. In fact he didn't. When the tux caught Tugger spying on him one day (well, he _always_ caught Tugger spying on him, but this one day in particular) and Tugger made the point to tell him how great he was, he only blushed and rebuked the claim. It still needs work, he would always say, and Tugger's tail would always droop behind him knowing that he couldn't convince him otherwise. He wished the cat would give himself some credit, at least. He was almost too reserved and self-conscious, at least too much for Tugger, but of course Tugger being the curious cat he was it only intrigued him.

And that was why he, Tugger, once again found himself searching for his friend. He hadn't been lucky in the past couple of days, but today he fooled himself into thinking he knew exactly where to look. Poking his nose around the junkyard, he knew his time was better spent just waiting for Mistoffelees to eventually show himself, but something stubborn inside of him drove him on.

While ambling along, a scent suddenly caught his attention and his ears perked up. It wasn't the one he was looking for, but it came upon him quickly. He could see the one who owned it just ahead of him, flopped on the ground and not moving a muscle. Slightly concerned, he walked over to Plato and gently nudged him with his foot. The tom twitched and looked up at him, his tail thrashing.

"You okay, buddy?" The cat didn't respond for a moment, then to Tugger's surprise he let out a sigh and sat up.

"Not really," he stated

"Queens got you down?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Tugger chuckled.

"I know the change too well."

"But you didn't have problems with it."

"Eh…" He realized he was right. "Well, that's not the point. So who is it?"

"Vicki."

"I should have figured. Ever since you two were kits, you've been meant to be."

"I know, and she's told me she likes me like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She also likes Misto."

Tugger was silent for a moment, trying to process what the tom just said.

"She…who?"

"Misto! Mr. Mistoffelees, you know, the magi—"

"Yeah, I know," he said impatiently. "I know. But you think she likes him?"

"She _does_," he sighed, glaring at him.

"Well, what gives you that idea?"

"She told me."

Tugger's mouth formed a small "O" and he didn't know how to respond. He could usually whip out advice effortlessly, but this was different, so different in fact that he had to question himself why it caught him by surprise. Plato liked Victoria and she liked him. Of course, the two almost seemed destined to be together. It made sense, but Victoria also thought she liked…Misto. The corner of his mouth twitched. He liked that nickname.

"So why does she think she likes him?"

"That's what I don't get! He's always off practicing his dumb magic tricks."

"Hey, be nice."

"Sorry." His ears twitched and he looked down. "I just don't know what to do. She hangs out with me more than she does Misto, but she still seems confused."

"Maybe you should get Jelly to talk to her."

"But we aren't kittens anymore."

"I know," he sighed. "So maybe you should just tell her how you feel. Have you told her you like her?"

"No."

"Well then there's the problem!"

"But she should know!"

"Plato, never assume. You have to make sure she knows what's on your mind."

"I…ack." He stood up and sighed. "I don't think I can tell her."

"Plato, you're making this harder than it is."

"But I just don't get why she's so interested in Misto all of the sudden. She can't even find him half the time!"

"I hear that," he chuckled.

"And the only times they did talk was when we were still kittens and he did his tricks for us. Now that she's a queen, though, it's like…" He became silent, only shaking his head.

"Listen," Tugger said. "Talk to her, okay? That's the only way you're going to figure this out. She's reasonable too, so my guess is she'll be willing to at least hear you out. If she can't see what she really has at that point then maybe she's not even worth it. I think she's a cool chick, don't get me wrong, but you have to know when to draw your line." Plato studied him for a moment before sighing.

"Okay," he said, shrugging. "I'll talk to her."

"Good," Tugger beamed. "Now no more playing dead in the middle of the junkyard."

"Heh."

"Really," he chuckled.

"All right." He smiled before turning from him. "Thanks, Tug."

"Anytime, kid." He watched as the tom walked off, a small frown on his lips. He hadn't been expecting that at all, and although he kept a rational mind for Plato's sake he now found himself back to his initial reaction. Victoria fancied Mistoffelees?! Tugger had a weakness for scandals, but this one just took him by complete surprise. He almost thought the tom was joking at first, but it was true. What had driven the queen to take such an interest in Mistoffelees? True, he was a fascinating cat being new and all, and he certainly wasn't unattractive. In fact, well, he was a handsome tom. A _very_ handsome tom…

Tugger shook his head. Anyway, it wasn't as if Mistoffelees was putting himself out there. He led a rather secluded lifestyle these days and the only other cat he conferred with lately was the maine coon himself. Had Victoria managed to stumble across him as well? He couldn't even remember seeing the kit, rather _queen_, for days now, especially when all her other little friends ambushed him. He ought to ask them the next time he saw them.

He went on his way, keeping his ears perked for the females and his nose to the ground for Mistoffelees. A dozen other scents passed through his nostrils, only a few of them cats'. He cold smell that Munkustrap had passed through with Demeter as well as the twins Coricopat and Tantomile (he wondered if Tantomile was up for some fun later on). Jennyanydots had ambled through as well, not too long ago, and he kept in mind to be wary of her. The last time he saw her she had popped out of nowhere and insisted on cleaning him. Now with the female kits becoming queens, he could almost recite the lecture she had in store for him.

And then suddenly, like a prodding from Bastet, he caught the scent of the white queen. Immediately deciding to follow it, he quickly padded along the grounds of the junkyard in a frantic search. He could get to the bottom of all of this, he thought excitedly, and maybe put his curious mind to rest. He didn't even know how he was going to confront Victoria, but he would worry about that when he got to her.

He knew he was closing in on her, a flowery scent becoming stronger in his nose. It brought him into a pipe, and soon he caught a flash of white traveling away from him deeper into the tunnel.

"Oi, Vicki!" he called, quickening his pace. She moved as fast a Munkustrap sometimes and he almost found himself sprinting. "Vicki!" He was able to stop her and he watched as she turned to him with a look of surprise.

"Oh Tugger!" she cried in a clear voice. Smiling brightly, she waited until he stopped in front of her. Panting, he couldn't help but notice how out of shape he had become. He'd better watch that if he wanted to keep his good looks… "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Just fine," he said once he was breathing normally again. She nuzzled him in a friendly way. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Actually, I was just looking for Misto."

"Really?"

"Just for something to do," she shrugged. The innocence always left with the kittenhood, but it was to be expected. "I've actually been having a hard time. You wouldn't know where he is, would you?"

"To be honest, I was just looking for him myself."

"Well," she giggled, "why don't we look together then?"

"Eh, all right." He grinned as he offered her his arm. Now to get her to spill. "So, just curious, but are you looking to mate now that you're a queen?" She thought for a moment as they walked down the pipe.

"Oh you know, just…I'm trying to."

"Trying? Surely the toms are falling all over you." She blushed.

"Of course, but I mean I'm looking for a more serious relationship."

"Really, now?" He gave a low whistle. "Some toms are going to be disappointed."

"Oh Tugger. I hope you aren't?" She smiled wryly as he was caught off guard.

"Well, I can't deny you're beautiful, but I don't know, you're still a kit to me. No offense."

"Hehe, none taken. I figured I was aiming too high when I used to be obsessed with you and your hips."

"But you're not obsessed with me anymore?" She giggled again at his pout.

"You still are and always will be that tom who got away, in my mind anyway…well, and in the minds of the other females. I think they're having a harder time getting over it, though."

"Ah," he laughed. "That's a shame, but I do have my boundaries."

"I know, Tug," she sighed dramatically, casting him a grin. They walked along as Tugger chuckled to himself.

"So," he said, "do you really have any particular tom in mind?"

"Well, yes and no. It's more like two."

"Ooh. Lemme guess." He paused for dramatic effect. "Plato?"

"Yes, but you'll never guess the other."

"Bet I can."

"Fine," she giggled.

"Umm, let's see…Tumble."

"No."

"Pounce?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Hmph." He listed a few more, to which she shook her head. "Are you sure it's a tom?"

"Tugger!" she laughed. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Well darn it if I don't know."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. He's quiet, small…more black than white."

Tugger pretended to think for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me, babe."

"Really?" she scoffed. "Come on, Tug. Honestly? Fine. It's Misto."

"Mistoffelees?" he asked, dropping his jaw. "_No!_"

"Yes," she sighed. "I don't know what it is, I just all of the sudden had this fascination with him."

"Now, fascination or fancy? There is a difference."

"I don't know."

"Well, there's being in love with him for his personality, and then there's being in love with him for his magic."

"I guess it's a little bit of both."

"Okay. Have you talked to him a lot? You know, gotten to know him, what he likes, where he's been?"

"No." She looked guilty. "I told you I've had a hard time finding him."

"Well…okay. What about Plato?" She blinked.

"What about him?"

"Well, you like him. I've always seen you two together, from the time you were tiny kittens. If you ask me, you two are a match made in Heavyside."

"I know. I think so too, but there's just something with Misto that I can't explain."

"There's something with him that nobody can explain, love. Trust me, even Deuteronomy has noticed it." Something in the back of his mind nagged at him, but he tried to ignore it.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't quite know," he answered truthfully. Now he felt that they were on the same page, and he actually didn't know what to say now.

"Well," she sighed, "thanks for listening, at least."

"My pleasure," he nodded, slightly amused. Victoria smiled sadly, batting her ear in thought.

"I suppose I should just talk to them."

"Yeah, especially Plato."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I just mean…uh, you two have always been close. I just think you should give it some thought." He looked away for a moment, pretending to sniff the air.

"Oh, okay." They walked out of the pipe, the dull gleam of twilight greeting them. Victoria sighed. "Another day gone."

"That went fast," he mumbled.

"Well, the days are getting shorter."

"Huh?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "It's something Jelly taught us. When winter comes, the days get shorter."

"I never knew that."

"Well…" She smiled up at him. "I guess we didn't find him today."

"Guess not," he sighed. "He'll turn up, though."

"Yeah. Thanks for talking to me, Tug."

"Anytime. Do you want me to walk you to your den?"

"It's right over there."

"Oh."

She giggled again and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Love you, Tug."

"Love you too, kit." He watched as she walked off, head cocked to one side. He felt bad for her, in a way, but knew she set her hopes too high. She and Mistoffelees just wouldn't work. The magic cat was just too…what?

Tugger scratched his head, trying to think of reasons why they wouldn't work. There were a few good ones, but it was nothing they wouldn't have been able to work around if they took the relationship seriously. No, there was something else inside of him that nagged at him, something stubborn.

He stopped in his tracks, a thought crossing his mind. He didn't _want _them to work out. He didn't want _anyone _to be able to get that close to Mistoffelees. The thought troubled him. Was he just that overprotective of him, or was it something more? Whatever it was it made his chest heavy and his mind race. He would figure it out. He would get to the bottom of everything.

First, though, he _had_ to find that magic cat.


	6. Seek, And Ye Shall Find

_It's been a rough week, but surprisingly I managed to spit out another chapter. I don't want to make this into a blog, but I think this deserves mentioning. I had to put my Pollicle doggy to sleep on Saturday. Her name was Missy. She was a hound mix, around fourteen, and the sweetest little girl I ever knew. She had cancer and it all just got to be too much for her…my family couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, so we decided to help her along. Like I said, it's been hard to deal with but certain things have been getting me by, like this story. I can't thank you all enough for your reviews,for setting this story to your Alerts, and for Favoriting it. It meant a lot every time I opened my email this week and saw one of those three alerts. So thanks so much for keeping me going! This is turning into some type of therapy… ;)_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Mild Swearing. **

Chapter 6: Seek, And Ye Shall Find

Tugger watched the next day slip in, though it was hardly noticeable due to the clouds obscuring the sun. No birds sang; most had left for the winter, or else still slept sound in their nests. The Jellicle frowned. He wasn't used to being up with the dawn, and this one was especially such a dreary one. Still, he had gotten a peaceful night's sleep and found he could not will himself back to the lovely dreams he'd had. He picked himself up and stuck his nose in the air. Rain, he thought, perhaps later. For now, though, the skies would only be overcast. He took the time to stretch himself out, giving a great yawn before making his way out of his tree.

Humming to himself, trying to make light of the grey morning, the maine coon made his way to the pond that lay on the outskirts of the junkyard. He fancied himself a fish or two for breakfast, knowing that his fishing days were limited now that winter approached. How he hated the season, not even because it was cold, but for how much harder it made everything. No more fishing, the rodents would be harder to find since they burrowed themselves away, winter dens would have to be found again under the fresh rubble of the junkyard. It was too much work for Tugger. He had no idea how the other cats had gotten used to it.

"Tugger?"

After jumping nearly a foot off the ground, Tugger quickly turned around.

"Bast, Demeter," he chuckled, watching as the calico approached him. "I didn't even smell you."

"Well I smelled you about a mile away," she quipped. "When was the last time you cleaned yourself?"

"That's a bit personal, Deme." She forced a smile as she came to a stop in front of him. "You're never around these parts so early." Or alone, he thought.

"Has Munk said anything to you about being out so late?" she asked quietly. Her tail flicked nervously behind her.

"He…he's been doing work with the alley cats." He cocked his head to one side. "You know that."

"Yes, but he's always been back at a decent hour. He never came home last night."

"That's not like him," Tugger murmured.

"No, it's not."

"I'm sure he has a good reason, though."

"But he didn't say he would be gone for so long."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that he was going out again. He left Alonzo in charge."

"It sounds urgent, but you know how he is. He keeps his cool no matter what."

"I'd like to think he'd tell me."

"He wouldn't want to worry you."

"And I'm not worried now?" Her eyes burned into his.

"Listen," he tried. "I'm sure he's fine. It was probably just a false lead or something." She didn't look convinced. "Come on, Demeter, we would know if something was wrong."

"I still want to find Coricopat and Tantomile."

"Okay," he nodded. "That's a good idea. I know where they've been sleeping lately." He leapt up onto a tall box and led her across the heaps of garbage.

"I knew you would help," he heard her say softly. He didn't know how to respond, instead shrugging his shoulders. Sticking his nose to the garbage, he ignored the rank smells that stung the back of his throat and instead focused on searching for the twins' scent. They were almost as hard to find as Mistoffelees's…he smiled weakly at the thought of the small tom.

"They shouldn't be far," he said, looking at her over his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He hadn't noticed it before, but he was struck with how exhausted she looked as she trotted behind him.

"Fine," she insisted. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I can slow down if you want."

"Tugger, please? I'm really—"

"I have their scent anyway." It was true; he couldn't describe the smell any other way than mysterious, but instantly knew it was them. He followed it at a walking pace now, but soon stopped above a box embedded in a pile of garbage. He scratched at the closed cardboard lid, softly meowing to wake the cats. "I thought they were psychic," he murmured after a while, but soon the box rustled and he backed away as the lid popped up. A sleepy-eyed Coricopat looked out at them.

"Can I help you?" he growled.

"Possibly," Tugger said. "Pardon us for requesting use of your psychic abilities at such an early hour, but we wanted to know if you saw anything concerning Munkustrap's wellbeing."

"You mean if he's in danger?"

"Well," he thought, "not necessarily—"

"Yes," Demeter said impatiently.

"The only thing I know about Munkustrap today is that he's going to have an easy time falling asleep."

Tugger cocked his head to one side as Demeter sighed.

"So regardless if he's home or not, that means he's at least safe?"

"I would assume."

"You don't think Tantomile would know more, would you?" Tugger asked. Coricopat studied him with a blank, unnerving expression. "Erm, not to say—"

"She wouldn't," he said airily. "We share the same sights, feelings, and notions."

"Oh…"

"Well, thank you, Coricopat," Demeter said. "Sorry for waking you." She nudged Tugger and started to turn, but the maine coon had a sudden thought.

"Hey, what do you think my day's going to be like?" he asked.

"Tugger," Demeter warned.

"Well," Coricopat sighed, licking his paw wisely, "not that I take interest in your days, Tugger, but _you_ may find it of interest to know that what you have been looking for will come to you."

"Today?"

"Yes," he said testily. "Now if you are finished with your questions, I still have some sleep to catch up on."

"Yeah, thanks buddy," Tugger grinned. "Oh, and send Tantie my love, okay?"

"Tugger!" Demeter hit Tugger's arm as Coricopat merely shook his head and lowered himself back into his box. Tugger chuckled as he walked over the box.

"Well, do you feel better?"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"Good, because I do."

"I still want to know where he is."

"So do I, Deme, but I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets back. Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I guess I'm hungry too," she said.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" He looked over at her and saw that her expression gave away her inner debate. "Or I could walk you back to Bombi's den?"

"No, it's…I'll hunt with you."

"Fish."

"What?"

"You'll be _fishing _with me." She stared at him. "Me and Munk found this little pond some time ago," he explained. "You can't tell anyone, though. Really. I told Misto about it too, only I didn't tell him where it was but he could probably find—"

"Wait. You're babbling. Misto?"

"Yeah. Mistoffelees."

"I've heard the kittens call him that," she laughed.

"Well," he blushed, "I like it."

"No, I mean…" She smiled up at him.

"What?!"

"Nothing," she chuckled. "So besides you, Munk, and Misto I'm the only one who knows about it now?"

"Yes."

"But the point was to keep this a secret?"

"Well, yeah, just so the other cats don't get the idea to steal all our fish."

"Oh okay," she laughed. "So what if I decided to tell Bombi and she decided to tell someone else—"

"See, I know what you're thinking but you wouldn't dare tell her just in case that did happen."

"Oh really?" She put a hand on her hip, her eyes glittering. "You think you know me so well?"

"Yes," he finalized. "And I would also hope that you wouldn't tell Munk I told you just in case _he _wanted to surprise you by taking you there."

"You…hmph." His smile of triumph quickly changed to a grimace as she whacked his arm again.

"What the hell, Deme?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "So that's your only comeback?"

"Yup."

"Queens," he murmured, to which she smirked.

_________________

It was late in the morning when most of the cats decided to finally tear themselves away from the comfort of their dens in order to pursue a late breakfast. Tugger and Demeter sat on the hood of the old, blue car and watched them stick their noses out of nearby pipes as they searched for the rodents.

"You know, I feel like I really underestimated you Tugger," Demeter suddenly said. Tugger almost jumped again with surprise. "I mean, I still find you kittenish at times and hard to tolerate, but you really pull through for us." She smiled up at him.

"Erm..."

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being impatient with you sometimes."

"Oh look, Deme, that's what makes our relationship fun." He grinned. "Really. You're a sister to me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey, there you are!" They looked up to find Bombalurina walking towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Deme. What're you doing hanging around this chum?"

"Just talking, Bombi," Demeter smiled.

"Well, that's different." She licked the back of her paw before stretching her arms high over her head. "What do you say we go looking for some breakfast?"

"Okay. Something light for me, though. I'm not that hungry." Tugger caught her smirking at him before she gave him a gentle nuzzle. "See you later, Tug." She leapt down beside the red queen. Bombalurina looked between the two with mild surprise, shaking her head before walking off.

"What did I miss?" she murmured. Tugger chuckled as he waved.

"Catch you later, girls," he called, reclining back on the car and closing his eyes. He knew he'd get the queen to admit to liking him sooner or later. Still, a deeper pride burst in him that helped to bring up the dull mood he'd been in lately.

He lay there for a while, trying to think positive. He remembered what Coricopat had said; something he'd been looking for would finally come to him? Maybe it was that ball of yarn he misplaced! Or maybe some catnip…that stuff was hard to come by these days. Domestic cats had it easy, damnit, they just had everything handed to them like it was nothing. What he would _give_ for some fresh catnip—

CRACK!

Tugger yowled in surprise as he nearly fell from his perch. He looked around, hissing and expecting to find Macavity. Instead, he found a wide-eyed Mistoffelees sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry!" the small tom blurted. As he made to stand, he somehow lost his balance and was on the ground in seconds looking quite shaken. Tugger quickly leapt down and landed next to him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, examining him.

"I don't think―ooh!" He lifted his paw and held it limply in front of him.

"Might be broken," Tugger assessed. "What the hell did you just do?!"

"I'm trying to control where I end up when I disappear. I came close…I was aiming for Deuteronomy's tire." He tried pointing with his hurt paw and winced.

"Okay." Tugger racked his brain, trying to shake his initial shock off so he could focus on helping the cat. "Jennyanydots is the only one who knows how to mend bones. Bast, what're we going to do if she kicks the bucket..." Mistoffelees watched with curiosity as Tugger contemplated. "Right, let me see if I can get someone to fetch her." He was about to run off when a pale tabby caught his eye.

"Ooh, hello Tugger!" Etcetera pranced over to them and smiled brightly. "I thought I smelled you! Do you want to hunt with me?"

"No. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course! Oh, Mr. Mistoffelees?" She looked at him and saw the state he was in. "What happened?"

"I think he broke his paw. I need you to fetch Jenny." With a quick nod she was off again. Tugger looked back at Mistoffelees. "You need to lie down."

"There's an old mattress over there," he pointed out. Tugger nodded, satisfied with the looks of it. It wasn't that bad, only stained with something unidentifiable.

"Here, lean into me." Mistoffelees shifted his weight so that Tugger was able to support him as they walked over to it. The smaller cat trembled from the pain and his tiny pink tongue hung out as he panted. "Lay down," Tugger instructed. Mistoffelees complied but looked up at him with sad eyes.

"This is incredibly embarrassing."

"Come on, mate, it was just an accident." He thought for a moment as he looked down at him. The poor thing… "It's no wonder. You've been working yourself too much." The magic cat sighed.

"I'm just coming so close to being able to control it."

"Well, you don't want to ruin it by being too hard on yourself." Mistoffelees was silent for a minute, licking his paw and wincing. Tugger sat by his side and watched him intently.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me," Mistoffelees said after a while. "If you have better things to do, I mean."

"Like what? You're hurt. And I haven't seen you in ages," he added.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he laughed. "Just tell me what you've been up to."

"Okay," he smiled. "I can make electricity."

"Sweet, so you could shoot it at stuff?"

"If I wanted to," he chuckled. "I would show you now, but…" He grimaced.

"It's okay. So what else can you do?"

"That took up most of my time, and disappearing and reappearing of course, but I've perfected some more side tricks the kittens will appreciate." He suddenly smiled. "And you."

"Hey, I've missed the one where you pulled the mouse out of the hat. That was my lunch for some time."

"Oh Tugger, how have you survived without me?" he laughed.

"It was boring, I'll tell you that."

"Well, I suppose you'll have me back for some time now." He indicated his paw, which he gave another careful lick.

"I'm sure you could use the rest," he said softly.

"Perhaps."

"But don't worry. Jennyanydots works miracles. You'll be better in no time." He watched him for a bit before a thought occurred to him. "Hey, if you ever need an assistant or anything I'd be glad to help." Mistoffelees looked back up at him.

"What?"

"Just, like, I don't know, someone to help you with your tricks." He shrugged. "Once you get better, I mean." Mistoffelees thought for a moment before his mouth curled into a smile.

"I'll let you know," he nodded.

Tugger smiled, but before he could respond, his ears perked up to the sound of footsteps. "Good, I think they're coming." He stood and turned to see Etcetera and the old Gumbie cat making their way towards them.

"Oh poor Mr. Mistoffelees did you hurt your pawsie?" The young tom looked up at Tugger with embarrassment, to which he only smiled and shook his head. "Let's see, then." Tugger backed away to give her room.

"How did it happen?" Etcetera asked as she sat by Tugger's side.

"He's trying to control where he pops up. He landed on the car and lost his balance."

"Aww," she simpered. "That's a short fall. No wonder he couldn't turn himself around."

"And he's exhausted."

"Oh, it's only a fracture dear one," Jenny suddenly said. Tugger glanced back over at her. "But no more magic tricks for a while."

"You can fix it, though?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Of course! Nothing a splint can't mend. Now hold still…" After a few minutes of wrapping his paw, Jenny finally stood up straight. "Now, then." Tugger quickly rounded her and stood by Mistoffelees's side. He looked down at his bandaged paw as the cat tried standing. After gingerly touching it to the ground he only winced a little as he stood before them on all fours again. He smiled up at the satisfied looking Gumbie.

"Thank you."

"Of course, love. All you need to do now is rest. Now Tugger," she said, turning to the bigger tom. "I want you to keep a close eye on him. I'm making him your responsibility." She gave him a reproachful look.

"I was planning on it anyway," he said unflinchingly.

"No getting distracted." She nearly set him off with her insinuation. How could she think he'd abandon Mistoffelees for anyone else, queen or not? "Do you hear me?"

"Of course, Jenny," he said. "I'll be sure to stare at him and make him feel as uncomfortable as I possibly can." He winked down at him, causing him to chuckle. Before she could retort he was already sitting protectively by the cat's side and looking up at her with as innocent an expression as he could muster. The Gumbie cat sighed. "Rest well, Mistoffelees," she said before turning. "Come on, Etcetera."

"Aww, but Jenny."

"It's time to eat with the other kittens."

"But I'm not a kitten anymore!"

"You still have one more year to go," she said calmly. The kitten blinked up at her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Fine," she sighed, casting the two toms another look. "Feel better, Misto." Her eyes flicked to Tugger but she didn't say another word as she reluctantly followed Jennyanydots out of the clearing.

Tugger chuckled.

"What?"

"She called you Misto. Most of them do. I kind of like it." He smiled at the black and white cat. "I don't suppose you do?"

"It's okay, I guess. I don't mind."

"The 'Mysterious Misto'," Tugger mused. Mistoffelees chuckled. "The 'Mysterious Magical Misto'. 'Misto, the Mysterious Magician!' I dunno," he grinned as the cat giggled uncontrollably. "What, you don't like them?"

"They're dreadful."

"Hah! Well fine then, Mr. Picky, you come up with a better one."

"I'm perfectly fine with the one I have, thank you."

"You're a terrible bore, Mr. Misto."

"A cripple bore," he chuckled. "Give me a break."

"Why, but you already have one."

"Oh you're something else, aren't you?"

"I try," he smirked. Mistoffelees laughed as he did his best to curl up. Tugger smiled down at the little cat.

"Sorry if I fall asleep on you," he said, his eyelids heavy.

"Do you need anything?"

"No." After a moment of silence passed, Mistoffelees picked up his head and looked straight into the maine coon's eyes. "Thank you…again."

"Always, buddy." The cat smiled and laid his head down again, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before Tugger could hear his heavy breathing and note the stillness of his body that meant he had dozed off. He couldn't help but wonder if he was under some sort of enchantment as he felt a sort of peace overcome him as he watched the little cat sleep. A thought drifted into his head and he smiled, not even second guessing that Mistoffelees was what, rather who, Coricopat was referring to before. So he found what he was looking for…it was a pity it had to happen this way, but fate never usually played nice.

**A/N: Poor Misto…but I'm certainly going to make it up to him ;)**


	7. Oh, What A Night

_Thanks for the well wishes and the reviewing! I'm so glad everyone likes this so far…_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Mild Swearing.**

Chapter Seven: Oh, What A Night

"So how has he been doing lately?"

Tugger looked over at his brother, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Munkustrap sighed. "How has Mistoffelees been doing?"

"Oh, fine. He's been resting in that old blue car in the main clearing."

"Good. Are you still helping him?"

"Of course. He manages well, but I get most of his meals for him." Munkustrap was suddenly overcome with a look of pride, but before he could say anything Tugger shook his head. "He's my friend, Munk, and more importantly a fellow Jellicle."

"Still…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're proud of me," he grumbled.

"Of course I am," he smiled. They walked on as they did their patrol of the junkyard. Tugger insisted on helping Munkustrap, once again, but this time he really did want to catch up with what his brother was doing. It had been a while since he had a real chance to talk to him.

"So, you never really tell me what kind of progress the alley cats are making," Tugger commented.

"Well, they've been having good leads on Macavity. They know how many cats he has working for him and some of their names, but they fear the only way to know his next attacks is if we know where he's staying…and then send in spies."

"Risky business," Tugger said, shaking his head. "I'd hate to be the cat who does that." Munkustrap was silent, causing Tugger to quickly turn his head to him. "You're not thinking of spying?!"

"I did think about it, but it would be foolish. I would never be able to disguise my scent from him."

"Well, good." Now Munkustrap looked at him. "I don't even like that you're out all night trying to track him down, Munk. I wouldn't know what to do if I knew you were sneaking around his place. Plus we need you here. Deme especially."

"The poor kit," Munkustrap sighed. "She's been doing all right with my leaving at night, but I can tell it still worries her."

"That one night you didn't come back had her worried sick."

"I know, and I explained to her what happened. She tries to understand but still, it's not easy for her. That's why I only go about every other night now. Even then I try to make it home early."

"Well, don't forget to take it easy on yourself too." The silver tabby smiled.

"I don't have time to take care of another cat."

"Munk," he warned.

"I know, I know," he chuckled, looking surprised.

"Why the raised eyebrows?"

"You've just been acting different lately."

"Different like how?" This was starting to concern him. His brother hadn't been to only one to tell him this.

"You're not as laidback," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, you still are, but you're more responsible. I don't know, it seems ever since Mistoffelees came your maternal instincts started showing themselves."

"My _maternal _instincts?" Tugger asked, horrified.

"Well, that's not a bad thing," he chuckled. "It just means you're being more caring and helpful. I'm not calling you a queen."

"Better not be," he grumbled, to which his brother let out a clear laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Tug. It's a nice change." The maine coon was silent as he brooded. Of course he noticed a difference in himself, but he didn't think it was _that _noticeable. And was it since Mistoffelees came? He didn't think to put two and two together, but it almost made sense. Why, though? "Really," Munkustrap pressed, seeing his expression. "Don't dwell on it."

Tugger considered his words but before he could respond, a cold fear ran throughout him as a high-pitched cry could be heard coming from behind them. His hair stood on end as he exchanged a quick look with Munkustrap before running back to find the source of it.

"We'll take the upper layer," the older tom said, referring to the tops of the junk piles that allowed quick access to different parts of the junkyard.

_What could it be? _Tugger thought helplessly as he chased after his brother. A deep bark answered him, though it didn't make him feel any better. Munkustrap hissed as he picked up his pace.

"Pollicles!"

It was times like these that horrific images would fill Tugger's mind as it jumped to devastating conclusions. He couldn't help it, and he often wondered if Munkustrap saw and felt the same things. Dead cats lying in puddles of running blood, limbs that twisted at the wrong angles that made them look like broken marionettes…a shudder ran through him. It was always the same questions too; would they get there in time, how many would live, had any died already? He knew it wasn't healthy, but if he expected the worst he had reasons to believe that it wouldn't end up being anything near as bad as what his imagination could come up with.

"I can smell it now," Munkustrap called over his shoulder. "There's only one and guess who it is!" Tugger took a whiff of the air and immediately gagged.

"That damn Doberman!" he hissed. Soon enough, they had reached the clearing where few of the dens resided, including where the kittens stayed with Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Gus. It was the two females who stood guard outside of the den while the likes of Admetus and Plato attempted to keep the Pollicle distracted. Tugger also saw Victoria wavering in the background, looking desperate to help but not knowing how. Munkustrap leapt gracefully down into the clearing, facing the Pollicle with his claws unsheathed and his face set.

"Plato, Admetus!" Tugger called, jumping down as well and running towards them. "Warn the junkyard. Tell them to stay in but to be alert." They nodded and set off. "You too, Vicki!" With a small whimper, she followed after them.

"Mrawr!" Tugger quickly turned back and saw Munkustrap swipe at the Pollicle. It howled in pain as the claws grazed its nose, its jaw snapping back out of irritation. Munkustrap circled it, scratching its flanks as he did so, and raced towards one of the pipes that led towards the outskirts of the junkyard. Tugger knew his brother was trying to lead him back out so he followed close behind the Pollicle as it chased after him. He swatted at its stubby tail but it took no notice. Its mind was set on Munkustrap and it wasn't going to be distracted.

Eventually they emerged from the pipe, Tugger following Munkustrap's lead by jumping up onto a nearby box. The silver tabby hissed at the Pollicle as it barked incessantly up at them.

"We have to lead him back to his home," he grumbled. Tugger looked out at the surrounding houses, trying to find the yellow one it belonged to. It took him a moment but he soon spotted it.

"It's not far, but how are we supposed to get him back in if he already broke out?"

"I don't know." Munkustrap's expression was murderous. "I knew this would happen. I should have had a plan."

"Look, Munk, you can't possibly blame yourself for this," Tugger said impatiently. "Let's just lead him back and we'll figure out what to do then." His brother stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," he said. "Be careful."

"You too." The two toms jumped from the box and over the Pollicle. It instantly whipped around, still letting out deep angry barks as it chased after them. When they led it out of the junkyard Tugger stole a glance over his shoulder, smirking as he saw that it was lagging behind. "Gettin' tired?" he taunted. It let out a deep growl and snapped its teeth at him. "Yikes."

"Come on, Tug," Munkustrap called. He grinned as he followed after him, picking up his pace. They raced down the stretch of the London road that ran perpendicular to the junkyard, their eyes on the

house as they advanced on it. Tugger tried to think of what to do once they got there, but nothing came to him. A small panic coursed through him.

"Any ideas, Munk?"

"One," he said. "It should work. Once we get it into the yard, we shoot up that tree and have it bark at us for a while. It should get the humans' attentions."

"Brilliant," he grinned, putting his mind to rest. They eventually came to the house and did just that; they led the Pollicle into the yard, making sure it saw them climb up the tree, and looked down at it with humor in their expressions.

"Though I still worry it'll get out again," Munkustrap admitted.

"If the humans care about it then they'll fix the fence," Tugger said logically.

"I doubt…" He trailed off, head cocked to one side as he looked at the house. Tugger followed his gaze, not able to see what caught his attention at first. Soon, however, he realized it must have been the smaller Pollicle that emerged from the house as it walked over to the Doberman. He stared down at it with confusion as it seemed to asses the situation. It looked between them and the Doberman, letting out a short yipe that made the latter stop barking.

"What the—"

"Ssh!" Munkustrap studied the two as they communicated through yipes and barks. After a few moments in which Tugger remained clueless, the two sauntered back to the house. The smaller one seemed to shoot them a look of apology, to which Munkustrap gave a slight nod and raised his paw.

"What," Tugger started as they leapt out of the tree, "was that about?"

"I don't know," Munkustrap chuckled. "From the looks of it, though, I think the Dachshund is on our side."

"It can do that?" Munkustrap shrugged. "Well…that was different."

"Yeah, it was. Well, I suppose some Pollicles can be friendly," Munkustrap said. "They're just very few and far in between.

"Yeah but it's funny," Tugger grinned. "You know, the smaller one telling off the big one."

"I can't say I expected that." They shared a chuckle as they left the yard, their exhilaration dying away and hearts beating regularly again.

"Well, one less thing to worry about, eh?" Tugger looked at his brother with a smile, but was surprised at the small frown he wore as he looked on ahead. Again Tugger looked around for the cause of his concern. His gaze fell on a cat with a coat as black as coal. He let out a hiss, but Munkustrap shook his head at him and walked towards the cat.

"Tugger," he said, "this is Rosalikins." As they stopped in front of her, the queen bowed to them.

"Pleasure," she said, her dark eyes meeting Tugger's. A shiver passed through him but before he could respond, she had looked back at Munkustrap. "Menka requests your presence, dear Munkustrap." He was silent, an odd look passing over him before he calmly responded.

"Why?"

"We have another lead," she said simply.

"Will it take all night?"

"I do not know." He cleared his throat.

"Are you quite sure you aren't able to pursue it without me?" She blinked once, her eyes becoming soft.

"We think we've found where he resides."

"You know I can't go," he said steadily. "I would give everyone away."

"I know, but Menka wishes to speak to you regardless. I do not know if he is having you come with us."

"Okay. Tugger," he sighed, looking back at him.

"Don't worry," Tugger said. "After all that, anyway, I think the yard's going to sleep easy."

"Tell Deme," he said softly.

"I will." He smiled supportively as he watched his brother walk away with the queen, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why did Munkustrap feel like he had to be a part of this, that he had to take care of every cat in London? It was almost as if he was trying to make up for being Macavity's brother. As much as Tugger loved him, he couldn't help the frustration he felt towards him at times.

He picked his way back into the junkyard and made for the den his brother and Demeter shared. He hoped she would understand, though it was foolish to think she'd take it easy…

"Tugger?" Taken by surprise he looked around for the source of the voice, though he should have just trusted the scent to tell him who it was. Bombalurina leapt down beside him, her brown eyes troubled. "Where's Munk?"

"He went off with some alley cat," he said, his brow furrowed. "Why?" She heaved a great sigh.

"Plato and Admetus said you two ran after a Pollicle."

"Who else knows?" he sighed. "I told those two to keep everyone calm."

"Everyone _is _calm. They're just worried."

"Are they still in their dens?"

"Most of them are, but some are in the clearing with the tire."

"Okay. Could you do me a great favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell the ones in their dens that everything's all right? If you come across Alonzo then get him to help, or else I will if I see him." She looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said, nuzzling his chest.

"Thanks, kit," he mumbled.

"Please tell Deme Munk is too."

"I was planning on it." She looked back up at him as she pulled away. "Take care," he nodded. She smiled before setting off, leaping up onto a box and disappearing from his sight. He made his way back to where the other cats assembled, his mind muddled with many different things.

As he entered the clearing, the cats greeted him with questions and looks of terror.

"Please, it's all taken care of," he insisted. "Jelly, the Pollicle is not going to come back." She looked relieved. "And no, Tumble, we didn't kill it." The tom looked disappointed. "Munk is all right but he may be gone for a while. Really, though, there's nothing more to worry about so just go back to your dens." They didn't quite look convinced, but they obeyed and bid each other a good night as they sauntered off. Tugger's shoulders slumped as he looked around for Demeter. He thought she would have been among the other cats who wandered into the clearing…

"Tugger?"

He looked up at the old blue car and relief swept through him as he saw the queen sitting on top of it with Mistoffelees.

"You two all right?" he asked as he approached them.

"You gave us a fright," Mistoffelees admitted. "When we heard you chased after the Pollicle, I mean."

"It was easy to take care of," he shrugged.

"Where did Munk go?" Demeter asked softly. Sympathy pulled at his heart as she looked down at him with sad eyes.

"The alley cats think they've found where Macavity is staying."

"But he can't go there," she said nervously. "He said he wouldn't, anyway."

"I honestly don't know what he plans on doing tonight," he sighed. She was silent, looking away from him and wiping at her eyes. Mistoffelees caught Tugger's eye, his expression one of remorse.

"Where's Bombi?" she suddenly asked.

"I have her spreading the news that everything's all right." She leapt down from the car. "Where are you—"

"I need something to do," she explained. "I'm going to look for her."

"I can go with you if you want me to."

"No. You look exhausted anyway. I'll be fine." She looked up at Mistoffelees and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," he nodded. They watched as she walked away, her tail twitching nervously. "She's trying." Tugger leapt up beside the tom and gave him a questioning look. "She told me what happened to her, why she's so skittish, but she really is doing well."

"She is. Thanks for, you know, keeping her company. It's usually me or Bombi when Munk isn't around, but she seems taken to you."

"I'm glad she is. I really want to help her."

"Well, we can only do so much. She has to heal on her own as well."

"I know." He looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried about you."

"We've been doing things like this for a while now, me and Munk I mean. I've learned from him for the most part…it's kind of second nature now to help protect the tribe." Mistoffelees looked at him with a kind of respect that made pride sneak up on him. "All in a night's work," he added with a dramatic sigh.

"You must be tired."

"Just a little," he shrugged.

"Oh." Mistoffelees carefully laid down on the car, his good paw curled under him while the one that was still trying to heal draped over the edge. "I guess I'll stay up with you." Slightly touched, Tugger smiled down at him.

"You don't have to."

"I'm not that tired either," he shrugged. "And I'd feel better if I knew you weren't running around the junkyard again getting into some kind of trouble." Tugger laughed.

"Okay, mum." Mistoffelees's shoulders shook from his chuckling.

"I'm just saying." Shaking his head Tugger stretched himself out beside him, laying as he did on the car only with his head resting on his paws.

They engaged in conversation, laughing and occasionally poking fun at each other to keep the mood light. Tugger thoroughly enjoyed the company, reflecting back to times not too long ago when the two would sit in his tree house and spend hours talking about nothing. He realized he had missed the cat more than he thought…and he found he _liked _the cat more than he thought.

He looked down at Mistoffelees as they grew silent, their laughter dying away, and was filled with what he thought must be affection for him. No one else made him laugh like he did, or made him feel as lighthearted. Yet when he hadn't been around for some time Tugger felt the significant difference. Maybe this was what Victoria had been talking about before. Maybe it just was that _something _he had about him.

As if sensing that something was on his mind, Mistoffelees looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"Nah," he said. "Just…thinking."

"About what?"

You.

"Not much." He shrugged, returning the precious tom's smile. Precious? He shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"You okay?" Mistoffelees chuckled.

"Great," he grinned, trying to play it off. "So, uh, how's that paw of yours?"

"All right, I guess. Jenny said it should heal completely in a week or two."

"Back to magic, then."

"Well, yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "But I can't say I've stopped completely."

"Misto," Tugger lightly chided.

"It's was only a few small things with my good paw. Trust me, it isn't anything remotely taxing."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "I won't tell Jenny." Mistoffelees grinned as he gently nuzzled him.

"Thanks, Tug." A warm feeling burst in Tugger's chest but he fought to keep his composure.

"Yeah, well, you're just too damn cute to be told on." He winced as soon as he said it, cursing his tongue. A slight blush crept across Mistoffelees's cheeks but he only smiled.

"I know," he shrugged. Tugger shook his head, letting out the breath he held as subtle as he could. He needed to get a hold of himself. Placing his head on his paws, he looked out at the moonlit clearing and tried ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head and how warm Mistoffelees's body felt next to his.

"You aren't hungry, are you?" he asked him.

"No." Out of the corner of his eye, Tugger saw him lick delicately at his paw.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, _mum_," he chuckled. "It just itches something dreadful." Tugger watched helplessly, annoyed at his discomfort. Why did such terrible things have to happen to him? The poor kit had to pay such a high price for being a magician. It was almost like a curse…but he knew Mistoffelees didn't see it like that. He accepted that it was a part of him and worked with it. Tugger wouldn't have been able to take such a thing, but that was probably why the young tom was so remarkable.

Yes, he was remarkable. Despite what went on in Tugger's confused mind, there was no denying that fact. He found himself in awe of him. Curious of course, as always, but it was also deeper than that. Did he fancy him? Perhaps…it wasn't a terrible notion, it would actually put his mind to rest if he could say that he certainly did, but he didn't want to jump to that conclusion just yet. He felt he owed the cat a bit more thought, or else more time.

"You're nodding off," Mistoffelees observed. Tugger was grateful to be pulled from his thoughts. He smiled at the tom.

"Okay, you caught me. I guess I'll head off to bed then."

"You can sleep here if you want."

"In the trunk?"

"Yeah. There's plenty of room." Tugger's stomach squirmed but he ignored it.

"Sounds cool." He leapt down from the car and watched as Mistoffelees lifted the trunk up with one magical paw.

"I'll be in later," he said. "Just make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, buddy." Tugger winked at him before jumping in.

"Good night, Tugger." The lid closed again and Tugger was shrouded in darkness.

Time, he reminded himself as he was intoxicated with the scent of the magic cat. He frowned slightly as he nestled in one of the blankets Mistoffelees used to sleep on. Just how long was it going to take, though?


	8. More Than A Feeling

_I thought I'd share a little something with you guys. I don't know if any of you are familiar with the website deviantart, but it's basically quite a popular website where artists go to post their work, from pictures to fanfiction. I've frequented it often, some of my friends are active deviants, but recently I did a search for, of course, some Cats fanart. There's some really great stuff, but I enhanced my search to Mistoffelees/Tugger and found the most amazing artist who goes by Candra. I can't seem to figure out how to post the link here...every time I try it gets messed up. Any ideas? But if you're interested just go on over to devianart and search, specifically, Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger. Candra's should be among the first few.  
_

_Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to see the ones with that have the Mature Content Filler on. You would have to make an account to see them, which doesn't take much at all if you really wanted to and you have the option of not paying for it. But of course if you don't want to there are others that are equally as good. Trust me, they are lovely._

_Now, onwards! I finally seemed to have gotten it through Tugger's head that he just _might _be in love. _

**Swearing.**

**Sexual Content.**

Chapter Eight: More That A Feeling

The gentle and peaceful autumn eventually gave way to the unforgiving cold of winter. Those who made their homes outside and had not done so already were hastily preparing for the season, the Jellicles among those few. They found ways to stock their food, making sure every cat had enough to eat in case hunting proved unsuccessful, or else kept in mind local stores or homes where they could beg if worst came to worst. Warmer dens were found and old blankets were dug up out of the rubble of the junkyard. There was really not much to be done as long as it was all done properly.

But for a fussy cat who otherwise despised the season, it was one of the most difficult tasks. Of course it was all in Tugger's head, but that didn't stop his sour mood.

"I don't understand," Mistoffelees claimed, watching as the maine coon tried yanking a blanket from a pile of trash. "You're acting like this is the worst thing in the world."

"It is," he shrugged. "It's cold, gloomy, wet when it snows..."

"I suppose."

"You ever sleep outside in the winter? Hah!" He grinned at his success as he draped the blanket around his shoulders.

"Well, no," Mistoffelees said, licking his paw. A sudden softness came over Tugger as he watched him.

"Glad to see it's better," he said.

"Finally." As he waved the healed paw around, a tiny bolt of electricity shot from it and hit a box. "Oops," he grimaced. "I need to get more control over it, though." Tugger chuckled.

"You will." Mistoffelees smiled down at him. "Well, uh," he started awkwardly, looking away from him. "I'm done here. I was thinking of going off for a hunt."

"I'll go with you."

"You sure you don't want to practice your magic?"

"Please, I owe you." He slid off of the box he laid on and stood in front of Tugger. "And don't tell me I don't," he added quickly, perhaps reading the maine coon's expression.

"Fine," he smiled, turning from him.

"Besides," Mistoffelees quipped, falling in step with him, "it's an on-going cycle. You help me, I help you, and so on." He paused for only a moment. "We're friends. It's what we do." Tugger looked down at him, slightly amused.

"I suppose. Say, you're rather chipper today."

"Am I?" He frowned a little.

"Well now don't do that," Tugger chuckled. Mistoffelees smiled and blushed a little. "I just mean you seem talkative. More than usual, anyway."

"Oh. Maybe I haven't been that exciting lately."

"No, it's not that at all!" Mistoffelees looked somewhat surprised at his small outburst. "I mean," Tugger said, trying to explain himself, "I mean, you're always exciting." Mistoffelees raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think I was."

"Well, you are," he finalized. "Come on, Misto, you're a _magic _cat. What's not exciting about you?"

"I mean my personality."

"You had me dying the other day with that joke about Jenny."

"Bast," he chuckled. "I can't believe you laughed that hard. It wasn't even funny…"

"Are you kidding, it was hilarious!"

"Well," he said with a smirk. "Just because you're easily amused, then, it doesn't mean I'm funny."

"No, you can't get out of this that easy. Come on, Misto, you're funny. Really. And it's when you aren't doing your magic all the time is when you're relaxed the most." Mistoffelees was silent for a moment, his lips slowly falling into a small frown. Tugger winced, wondering if he went too far. "Hey, I didn't mean—"

"You're right," Mistoffelees said. "But I can't just stop magic because it drains me. It's who I am."

"I know," he sighed.

"Sorry." The magic cat looked up at him, his ears twitching.

"Don't apologize," Tugger said, shaking his head. Great, now he spoiled the cat's mood. "Look, I just think you should take it easier on yourself. Of course you should practice, but just…" His nose twitched as it caught a scent of a passing mouse. "Got one," he mumbled, leaping on all fours and chasing after it. Mistoffelees followed at his side, remaining silent as they went on. "I just want you to take it easy," he continued.

"Well, I have been resting," he said softly. "With my paw fractured, I mean. I think I got all the rest I needed."

"I just mean whenever you do practice not to go at it for whole days at a time. Some of us like seeing you, anyway." Mistoffelees surprised him by laughing.

"Who besides the kittens?"

"Erm, me?"

"Oh…okay, well, besides you and the kittens."

"Come on, everyone loves you, Misto." He remained silent and as Tugger looked over at him, he found his expression unreadable. Why was he so hard on himself? He was perfect…well, he _was. _And there was nothing wrong with thinking so, Tugger reminded himself.

"Do they really?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Of course." He watched as the young tom shook his head.

"If you say so."

"Misto—"

"I trust you."

"Oh. Well, good." Tugger stuck his nose to the ground again, though his prey wasn't exactly forefront in his mind.

Again he couldn't chase thoughts about the smaller tom out of his head. Hell, it seemed e_veryday _that he dwelled on him. Was he truly falling for him? Tugger wasn't usually picky, tom or queen it didn't matter as long as they could satisfy him, but he had been rather unsatisfied lately. It seemed only Bombalurina could at the very least offer a proper performance that he was somewhat content with, though on rare occasions he caught himself only pretending. So what could it be other than his feelings for Mistoffelees? Again, he was fine with it but he didn't know how the cat would take it were he to tell him. He deeply valued their friendship. After all, he did make a vow to protect him and ease him into his new life. What kind of friend would he be if the only reason he took care of him was so he could get with him? Of course it wasn't for that reason, but what if Mistoffelees thought so? Tugger couldn't bear to lose his friendship…

"Tugger, you're going to lose it."

"What?" Startled, he looked over at Mistoffelees.

"The mouse, I mean. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, quickening his pace. "Just thinking." Mistoffelees chuckled. Tugger winced and shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. Just give it more time, he reminded himself. He'd never even had a relationship before…well, the closest thing to a relationship was with Bombalurina but that had ended almost as soon as it begun. He supposed he did want a type of relationship with Mistoffelees, though. They were already friends, _good _friends he'd like to think, so that was definitely a step in the right direction. But did the magic cat even like him more than that? He never led anything on, though whether or not it was Tugger's imagination he did seem more happier around him, comfortable even. Maybe he ought to talk to someone about it.

He nearly stopped in his tracks, shocked that he had even thought that. He let out a tiny chuckle instead. The Rum Tum Tugger _talk _to someone about his _feelings?_ It was preposterous. How could he even think that?

"You sure you're okay?" Mistoffelees asked nervously. Tugger flashed him a smile.

"Fine, buddy." That's it; all thinking would cease at that moment. He focused on his hunt and nothing else, not the gentle brushing of Mistoffelees's fur against his side as he ran beside him…_no!_

Tugger caught sight of the mouse and pounced. He gracefully landed on top of it, but when he looked down at it he suddenly realized something dreadfully embarrassing; he wasn't hungry.

"Erm," he started, looking up at Mistoffelees. The cat cocked his head to the side, looking at him with concern. "I'm actually not that hungry."

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked seriously.

"Why?"

"You just seem real out of it lately." So it was noticeable. Great. He shrugged and held out the mouse.

"You hungry?"

"Well, yeah, but are you sure?" Tugger shrugged. "Okay…" He took the squealing rodent from him with only a tiny bit of hesitancy, but was soon working at it with more haste. Tugger watched as he killed it first before picking the meat off the tiny bones. There was almost a neatness to the way he did it, no blood stained his perfect white face and he delicately licked his lips after each bite to ensure further cleanliness. Certainly not a cat that was born on the street, but Tugger knew it also had to do with his overall grace. It was just the way he was. Yet another thing about him that made him so…curious. Tugger felt he was quickly losing that title.

He sat back on his haunches as Mistoffelees finished the mouse, breaking his gaze away from him and instead going at himself with his tongue. Well, whatever came of all this he hoped it would be worth the extra time and energy he put into perseverating over it. That was why he normally didn't care for relationships, but of course this was different. He sighed. Of course he had to fall for a magic cat, one as quiet and hard to figure out as Mistoffelees. And of course one as handsome and graceful and loyal…

He looked back up, bored with licking himself, and found that Mistoffelees had finished.

"Thanks," he chuckled, standing back up. Tugger did likewise and they started walking down the pipe again. "I actually kind of needed that."

"Good."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? I mean, you seemed like you were when we first set out."

"I don't know what came over me," he lied, slightly smiling. "I will be later, though. No worries."

"Well, for Bastet's sake let me hunt for you," he suddenly laughed. "Everything you've been doing for me, I just won't tolerate it anymore."

"Whoa, okay then. What are you gunna like attack me if I don't let you "repay" me?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Hey you're scary, cat. The next thing I know I'll find my tail on fire if I dare do something for myself."

"Oh, you will."

"Sheesh." Mistoffelees smiled cheekily up at him. He sighed on the inside; Bast was Mistoffelees fun to be with, regards of the other feelings Tugger was battling. He certainly was a good friend. As they walked along, he satisfied himself with that thought until a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Victoria," Mistoffelees stated.

"Hmm, so it is." Tugger hadn't really spoken to her in awhile, wondering how her feelings for Mistoffelees were coming along. He knew she rarely approached the magic cat even when he had been staying in one place due to his paw. Well, Tugger _had _been at his side for nearly the whole time and _maybe _he had made his territory clear whenever she did appear…of course it was his doing. He had talked to Mistoffelees about her and he already knew she fancied him. He wasn't interested though, which gave Tugger all the more reason to start the process of claiming him. Perhaps he should have felt bad for the queen. He didn't have anything against her, but when it came to certain things he felt strongly for, he certainly wouldn't let any cat get in his way.

He watched as she approached them, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, boys," she said.

"Vicki," Tugger nodded, watching Mistoffelees out of the corner of his eye. The cat was smiling as he raised a polite paw. Victoria nuzzled it affectionately, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "So, uh," he said quickly, "where are you headed?"

"Oh." She looked back at him. Did he detect a bit of hesitancy in her eyes? "I was just passing through, looking for something to do."

"Bit of a boring day, isn't it?" Mistoffelees smiled sympathetically. As she returned the smiled, her eyes flicked back to Tugger as if she were doing something wrong. Okay, he wasn't being _that _territorial was he? He wasn't going to attack her, he just wanted to make it clear that Mistoffelees was, for the most part, his.

"Well I umm, don't want to keep you." She started to back away, but Mistoffelees cocked his head to one side.

"Weren't you going the other way?"

"Oh," she laughed. "I suppose. I'm not headed anywhere specific really, but…" She smiled before quickly passing through the two, disappearing down the pipe.

"Acting rather odd, isn't she?" Mistoffelees commented, his brow furrowed.

"Yes." Now Tugger felt a twinge of guilt, but did his best to push it away. "Perhaps just the change of season," he tried.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, queens are a bit strange."

"Yes but she only just became one."

"About a month ago," he shrugged.

"That's why," he said softly.

"Come again?"

"I feel bad, you know?" he sighed, starting to walk forward again. Tugger followed, his eyebrows raised out of curiosity. "She's nice enough, but I just don't feeling anything deeper for her. I haven't even talked to her, though. Should I just tell her or let it go?"

"Eh, I'd let it go. She needs to be able to confront her problems."

"I guess. I don't know why she bothers, though. Clearly she and Plato are meant to be." Tugger laughed.

"You've caught on quick. Every cat in this junkyard knew they were from the time they were kits."

"I guess I shouldn't feel so bad, then. I mean she'll eventually realize it, right?"

"Let's hope."

"I just don't understand, well…" He looked away from Tugger, batting at his ear.

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, I should probably go practice. I didn't get to yesterday and I really need to make up for lost time." Tugger couldn't help his disappointment, but knew he wouldn't be able to convince the tom otherwise.

"If you must," he sighed, offering a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Really, Misto, it's okay. I'd just like it if you made it back to our den tonight. It's getting too cold out here for you to just crash anywhere."

"Okay, mum," he chuckled, giving him a gentle nuzzle. Tugger held back a purr but smiled at the small tom as he looked up at him. "I shouldn't be too late."

"Take it easy," Tugger offered as he watched him walk off.

"I will," he said before disappearing from sight. The maine coon sighed as leaned against the wall of the pipe. At least he'd see him tonight, he reminded himself. He was pleased that the cat agreed to share his winter den with him. The more time he was able to spend with him, the closer he would be able to get. He had accepted the fact that Mistoffelees was different than any other cat he took an interest in, but he couldn't get over how much he seemed to change him. Tugger actually _cared _what the cat thought of him, enough so that he didn't want to rush things in order to keep him by his side. His timing had to be right, or he feared he would completely ruin everything. It almost drove him mad, being so controlled by this thing he couldn't even put a name to. Was it…no, the idea was ridiculous. But if it wasn't love then what could it be?

Tugger shook his great head before setting off down the pipe, batting at his ear in frustration.

"Hey!" He jumped at the sharp voice, turning around to see a certain red queen slinking towards him. Great, just what he needed. Maybe she could keep him distracted.

"What's up, Bombi?" he asked.

"I've only been looking for you everywhere," she scoffed, a smile playing on her lips. "Vicki eventually pointed me in the right direction. Acting quite odd lately, isn't she?"

"Eh, umm…"

"Anyway, if I recall correctly, you owe me." He blinked, trying to process her words.

"I what?"

"_Owe _me. You know, from the last time you needed a good shag? You made me stop everything I was doing just because you got all hot over some queen you couldn't have."

"Yeah, yeah I remember, but as I recall you _weren't_ doing anything important at the time."

"Hmph, well neither are you." He sighed, honestly not thinking of this type of distraction. In fact he didn't even want to at that moment. Damn, something was wrong. "Why the face?" Bombalurina asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I, eh…how about a rain check?" Her expression changed to one of utmost bewilderment and he soon found her paw pressed against his forehead. "What the hell—"

"You're sick aren't you?" She looked genuinely concerned. "It's the change in the weather, I bet. Jenny should take a look at you before it gets too bad."

"Bombi," he said, raising his voice over hers. "I'm fine." He pulled away from her, slightly annoyed. Her hand fell to her hip as she studied him. "Look," he tried calmly. "I'm not sick. I'm just not up for it right now."

"Tonight, then? It's the only way you can convince me you're not dying or something—"

"Fine," he sighed. She smiled a little out of satisfaction.

"Your den?"

"Whatever." She was about to turn when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"No!" he said quickly, gripping her arm. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at him. "Not my den. We'll do it in yours."

"All right." She studied him for a moment. "Is it because of Misto?" He froze.

"Wuh-What?"

"Well I know he's sharing a den with you. If you don't want him walking in on us that's understandable." It took Tugger a moment to catch up with what she said, but realized she was, for the most part, right. Though he thought it a bit differently…Mistoffelees most likely would not have been surprised to walk in on him and Bombalurina. Tugger couldn't even imagine he would make a big deal of it, but by Mistoffelees seeing that he was still shagging any old queen would mean that Tugger was still being his old self. It wasn't as if Mistoffelees knew Tugger fancied him yet, but Tugger _had _to find a way to show him he was different, and eventually, that all he really wanted to shag nowadays was the tom himself and no other cat.

He cocked his head at the thought, his lips forming a tiny smile. Well, he did.

"You okay, Tug?" Bombalurina suddenly asked.

"Great," he said, wishing he would stop being asked that. "So your place then."

"Yeah. After sunset." She gave him another questioning look. "If you need to talk about anything as well you know I'll listen." He considered her words, but shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'll let you know." She gently nuzzled his chest and turned from him. Though her pace was rather slow, if hesitant, she eventually made it down the pipe and out of his sight. He let out a sigh, wondering if he'd even be able to satisfy her. He nearly doubted it, what with Mistoffelees on his mind, but he felt he'd be able to perform well. He certainly wasn't a stranger to it, especially with the scarlet queen.

_________________

How wrong he had been. He certainly tried, but it just felt so strange to have Bombalurina on top of him while feeling essentially nothing. Still he let her go on, trying to let the sounds of her panting turn him on, the sight of her heaving breast and the feel of her hot breath against him do _something._ Anything, for Bastet's sake, just so she wouldn't know he was just laying there feeling nothing.

He arched against her, gripping her hips with his paws and tracing his teeth along her neck. She shivered but didn't make a sound.

"Tugger," she suddenly murmured, looking down at him. She wrapped her paw around his chin and made him look up at her. He was surprised to find sympathy in her eyes. "We need to talk." He watched as she climbed off of him and sat by his side. He didn't move, but she pressed on. "Either I'm going mad or the Rum Tum Tugger is sexually frustrated."

"Seeing as how you're already mad," he started. She shook her head.

"That sucked. I know mangy alley cats who shag better than you."

"Hey," he spat, sitting up now. Anger ripped through him as he looked at her, especially when he saw her smirk.

"I knew that'd catch your attention. Calm down, I was kidding." His eyes were still narrowed but his raised hackles relaxed. "You're still the best tom in London, but that's why I'm worried. Clearly something's wrong." He couldn't deny he was pissed but tried to calm himself all the same. She only cared, he reminded himself, though he honestly did not want to be talking about this with her.

"So I've been feeling a little down. Literally." He looked up at her and saw he didn't even get a small smile for his pun. "Come on, Bombi."

"No. Tell me what's wrong, Tugger, or I swear I won't talk to you anymore."

"Fine," he sighed, standing up and crossing his arms across his chest. She stood as well, her eyes never leaving him. He really didn't want to tell her the feelings he had for Mistoffelees. Maybe he could work out a way around telling her it was him specifically. As long as he told her what he was feeling, it shouldn't matter to her which cat it was. "I think I fancy a cat," he said.

"Fancy meaning more than the occasional shag from them?"

"Yeah."

"So like love?" Her voice rose with the last word, causing horror to spread throughout Tugger.

"I know that tone," he said, turning to her. "Don't you dare get all sappy."

"Sorry, but it's just so cute. Who's the lucky kitty?"

"No names, please?" he sighed.

"Would I know them?"

"You know every cat in London, Bombi!"

"Nearly," she smiled. "Fine. So, what, you basically have your first crush. That's it?"

"It's not a crush," he growled. "I mean, hell, I gave it time just so I can see what it really was. I think...I dunno." He rolled his eyes at himself and the situation, feeling uncomfortable with each passing moment. At least when he was with Mistoffelees he felt more confident about all of it. There was something about admitting all this to another cat, though, that almost made him feel like he was spilling a big secret. And the worst part about it was he didn't even know why. Why was it so hard to admit he fancied someone?

"Tugger." He met her eyes again. "It's just new to you."

"What?"

"You know, liking someone for more than their body and sexual performance." The way she stated it so matter-of-factly told him that she was merely being observant, but that she also knew him inside and out. He knew she did, but it took him by surprise that she was able to diagnose him so quickly. She was spot on. Though he knew these feelings he had for Mistoffelees were much deeper, he didn't know that that was what bothered him. He didn't know how to handle it, never having experienced it before. And yet Mistoffelees was still so different…

"I think I'm going mad," he quietly admitted.

"That's love, baby," she chuckled.

"What the hell do I do?"

"That's up to you. You should probably take a break from sex. It uh…doesn't seem to be one of your strong points at the moment, which is completely understandable with what you're feeling right now." A smile crept up on him for whatever reason. Perhaps he just noticed the irony of the situation. He must have been in love if it was screwing with him this much.

"You ever fall in love?" He took her by surprise, her eyes growing wide for a moment and her tail rigid before she tried playing it off.

"Of course," she chuckled, looking away from him. "But there was no doing anything about it." He cocked his head to one side, feeling slightly confused. "Oh come on. Just think about it. But that's not the point, anyway. I'm sure this'll work out for you if you just think with your heart and not your dick." He blinked.

"Wow," he said. "Can you just be a little more blunt?"

"Hey, it got the point across didn't it?" she laughed. "Aww, Tug, it happens to all of us. You're a living, breathing thing with a mind and sexual organs. You're going to fall in love."

"Why is it so hard?" he sighed.

"The Everlasting Cat only knows." Her eyes were filled with pity but a smile still played on her lips. "It'll be okay." Again he felt a smile creep up on him as well as exhaustion.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't know about you, but I'm about to pass out."

"Well, I'm going out." She smiled wryly as she nuzzled his chest. "I need me some alley cat, but don't worry. I'll just pretend he's you." His mouth flew open as he watched her slink out of the box, the tinkling of her laughter ringing clear in the cold night air.

"Bitch," he claimed, following her out.

"No offence, love, really." She smiled before jumping onto a nearby box. "Guess it's good night."

"Stay out of trouble," he grumbled.

"Me get into trouble?" She rolled her eyes as she slinked away. "Never heard of such a thing."

"Hey, I'm serious!" But she was gone, leaving him alone in the clearing. He sighed as he picked his way back to his den. At least someone knew what he was feeling and he was almost glad it was Bombalurina. She was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had before Mistoffelees arrived. That and she knew him inside and out. At least someone understood him...

He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night as he glanced up at the stars and the waning crescent moon. A cold breeze ruffled his fur and he shivered, wrapping his arms tight around himself. How he hated winter. He just hoped Mistoffelees made it home and was warm inside their den. That's all he cared about anymore, it seemed.

So maybe it _was _love.


	9. I'll Be Your Rumpus Cat

_Hugs for my lovely reviewers and everyone else enjoying this story. This chapter's title is a little silly, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything else. Think it's cute, at least ;) _

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

Chapter Nine: I'll Be Your Rumpus Cat

A shiver of pleasure passed through him as he watched Mistoffelees slink towards him. It was as if the cat moved in slow motion, each slender leg stepping lazily in front of the other. His blue eyes were half closed as they regarded him with a kind of look that was very uncharacteristic of the young tom. As much as Tugger wanted to move, his limbs would not budge. His arms hung limp at his sides as Mistoffelees snaked his own around his waist, pressing himself into the him and resting his chin on his chest. He didn't say anything as he looked up at him. The maine coon fought desperately for power over his tongue, but not even that could be granted to him…

He was at least able to purr as he felt small lips begin to travel along his jawbone and to his lips. A thought crossed the back of his mind, wondering how he had gotten there. Had he professed his love to Mistoffelees already? He couldn't remember…he let out a gasp as the tom nipped at his neck. It frustrated him he couldn't move; was it merely surprise that held him so still? But something else came over him, affecting his vision and even his physicality. The mouth that was pressed hard against him now seemed to soften, the touch of Mistoffelees's paws against him fading away. He let out a whimper, trying to cling to him, but he was soon gone. He was left there with a feeling of complete emptiness, engulfed in a white space that contained nothing. His whole being ached for the small tom, but soon a feeling came over him and made him shiver for a different reason. Loneliness; cold fear and loneliness. Why, though? He couldn't understand…had he done something wrong?

"No," Tugger murmured, flipping onto his side as he tried to rouse himself from the dream. It took him a moment but soon his golden eyes were open. He stared into darkness, letting out a shaky sigh as he pulled the blanket off of his face. He looked around and found the lump that was a curled up Mistoffelees. He thought for a moment. It _had _been a good dream until the end. He didn't quite know what to feel now, though he found he had an aching feeling in his stomach. He shivered from the cold, feeling unnerved, and was about to lay his head back down when he heard a soft mew from where Mistoffelees lay. Brow furrowed, he sat up again and crept over to him. Upon closer inspection he realized the poor kit was shivering under his blanket.

"Misto," he said softly, putting a paw on his shoulder. He felt his heart sink out of pity for the cat as he shook under his touch. He should have known better…Mistoffelees was a short-hair and so little, not to mention he wasn't raised to live outdoors. Tugger needed to get more blankets, but for now he thought of something that seemed like it would work. "Hey." He gently nudged him.

"Huhhmm…" One blue eye looked up at him from under the blanket. "Tugger?"

"Hey buddy."

"Wha is it?" he asked sleepily.

"You're shaking like a leaf."

"Suh-So cold…"

"I know," Tugger said. "I can find more blankets tomorrow but, I mean, you can't sleep like this." He actually felt himself blush. He _personally _wouldn't mind keeping him warm, but would Mistoffelees feel comfortable? He hated seeing the cat shivering like that on the cold ground. Slowly, he sat down next to him, taking the smaller paws in his and warming them up. They were as cold as ice. The cat surprised him by smiling.

"You don't huh-have to, Tug."

"Yeah I do," he chuckled. "I prefer my friends alive, thank you." Soon he felt the paws were warm enough, but Mistoffelees still trembled. He sighed. "I can't stand this. Do you mind if I keep you warm?"

Mistoffelees cocked his head, his expression one of curious more than anything else. Tugger averted his eyes as he stretched himself out beside him. Hesitantly, the tom moved closer to him until he was pressed against his mane.

"Okay," he softly admitted, "this is much better." Tugger chuckled as the cat purred graciously.

"Good."

Soon enough Tugger could hear heavy breathing that indicated that the small tom had fallen asleep. As slowly as he could, he draped an arm across him and pulled him closer. He thought for a moment and the corner of his mouth twisted up. How he adored this position, the tingle of the cat's breath across his chest and the way he curled against him. He breathed in his scent, closing his eyes while a smile spread across his lips. Mistoffelees snuggled into him and was still once again. Feeling a sense of triumph, Tugger rested his head on top of his and let his gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

_________________

His inner clock waking him, Tugger opened his eyes to what he presumed was morning. He was pleasantly surprised to find his arm still draped across Mistoffelees. Giving the cat one last gentle nuzzle, he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms high above him. Despite the favorable position, it still left him cramped. He tried to remember what happened last night. Things were rather muddled…he froze for a moment, his brain working overtime. Did Mistoffelees kiss him?! No, that was the dream. He remembered being cold, but then he eventually fell asleep feeling satisfied. That explained why he woke up next to Mistoffelees. Right…he was keeping him warm.

"Tugger?" He started, looking back down at the tom. Mistoffelees was rubbing his eyes with his paws but peeked up at him from behind them.

"Morning," he said with a smile. He watched as the tom stretched himself out, shivered, then curled himself into a little ball again.

"I know what you meant now," he said, nuzzling the blanket. "About winter, I mean. It's dreadful." Tugger smiled sadly at him.

"I'll head out to get more blankets, then." The little tom looked like he was about to protest, but he buried his head in the blanket as if to dismiss his thoughts.

"Okay."

"You hungry?"

"I suppose." A blue eye peeked out at him. "Thanks, Tugger."

"Of course, buddy." He smiled at him one last time before slipping under the box. The cold that hit him when he stood outside was so intense that it instantly wiped away all other thoughts from his head, replacing them with only, "Damn, that's cold!" He wrapped his arms around himself as he went on, cursing to himself and wondering how he was supposed to find their breakfast.

As he ambled along, he tried to think of things that would take his mind off the cold. His dream, for one. Oh, that helped…he pictured that look Mistoffelees had given him, smiling at the way it made him feel at the time regardless of the lack of cooperation his limbs had given him. The meaning of the dream was obvious, though. He wasn't really acting on his feelings. He hadn't confessed his love to the tom yet so he wasn't getting anywhere. It bothered him. If only Mistoffelees _would _make the first move. But that would just be to easy, now, wouldn't it?

He sighed to himself. Sooner or later he was going to have to do it, preferably before the Jellicle Ball. It was approaching rather fast. It was still a few months away, but he knew it would be there in no time. If he planned it out right, he would actually partake in the mating dance for the first time. And he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather do it with than Mistoffelees. So that was it, then. He had to confess his feelings to the tom sometime before the Ball. He'd worry about Mistoffelees's reaction when he got to that point, but the side of him that was overly sure of himself told him not to worry much about it.

Satisfied, he walked on with a lighter spring to his step. Never mind the biting cold now, he _finally _had somewhat of a plan.

"Tugger." Refraining from sniffing the air (he knew the cold would burn his nostrils), Tugger looked around for the voice that called him. Noticing his brother peeking out at him from the stove he and Demeter used as their den, he walked over to him.

"Hey, bro," he said, teeth chattering.

"Bast, come in. I can see ice starting to form on your coat." Somewhat frightened, Tugger ducked into the stove.

"Can you really?"

"No," Munkustrap laughed, leading him down a hole that was in the bottom of the stove. Tugger found himself jealous of the den. The stove was only used as a foyer, while a hole in the bottom led into a refrigerator box that fit snug underneath.

"Good find," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I offered it to Jenny and the kittens, but she managed to find the same one she used last year."

"Hmph. Didn't offer it to me." Munkustrap looked at him, but before he could say anything a small voice could be heard in one of the corners of the box.

"Tugger?" Demeter crept into view, standing next to Munkustrap and smiling at Tugger.

"Morning, Deme."

"What brings you here?"

"I saw him out in the cold," Munkustrap explained, draping and arm around her shoulders. "Which reminds me..." He smiled. "Why were you wandering around? You hate the cold."

"We need more blankets, well, Misto does. The poor thing was shivering all last night," he sighed. "That and we need breakfast."

"Ah…" Munkustrap turned and walked over to a corner farthest from them. Tugger watched with interest as he rifled through a pile of blankets and pulled out one that was particularly large and fluffy. "This should do it," he said, walking back and handing it to him.

"Thanks, mate." He grinned as he draped it over his shoulders. "Now, how 'bout some mice?"

"I'm afraid you're on your own for that. I don't want to break into provisions unless we absolutely have to."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. Munkustrap smiled sadly.

"I was actually planning on going out if you wanted to join me?"

"Sounds good." Munkustrap nuzzled Demeter lovingly, kissing her cheek and whispering something to her before leading the way back out again.

"See ya, Deme," Tugger said.

"Bye," she smiled. "You make sure Misto stays warm."

"Oh, I will," he grinned. He followed after Munkustrap, wondering if she could have possibly caught his double meaning. He rather doubted it.

"The winter won't last much longer, Tug," Munkustrap said over his shoulder as they went out into the cold again. "It'll only get better from here." Tugger fell in step with him, wrapping his arms around himself again and instantly shivering.

"This has to be the worst one yet," he mumbled.

"You say that every year," the tabby said wisely.

"Hmph."

"I don't suppose you've given much thought to a mate this year." Tugger almost couldn't process the quick change of subject, falling silent as he thought about what his brother had just said.

"I, erm…wait, what?"

"A mate, Tug. You refuse to believe me when I tell you you'll be much better off." As multiple thoughts drifted in and out of Tugger's head, one stuck out in particular. So Bombalurina had managed to keep his secret, even from Munkustrap. His brother didn't know he actually was considering a mate…should he tell him, then? Hell if the scarlet queen, a queen whose heart beat for anything juicy (especially Tugger) could be trusted, then telling his brother would be like confessing it all to a brick wall. He could stand telling just one more cat who could keep a secret.

"I…suppose I am, then." He was met with no incredulous look, no gaping mouth. Instead the tabby continued walking along, head bowed against the brisk wind with a neutral expression on his face.

"That's interesting," he said. "Any cat in particular?"

"Not so sure yet." He wanted Mistoffelees to be the first to know, he decided, no matter what.

"Oh. Good, then." Munkustrap smiled at him before his nose started to twitch. Silently he went down on all fours and darted on ahead. Tugger followed, thankful for the distraction. "I only have one," his brother called over his shoulder, "but I'm sure he'll lead us to more." Tugger growled. The damn thing better, he thought. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being outside. Plus poor Mistoffelees was waiting for him. He wondered if the tom was still so cold…

He watched as Munkustrap cornered the mouse, but was startled to see him pause for a moment to look back at him.

"You take him," he said.

"Munk, he's yours." But the tom shook his head.

"You need to get back to Misto. The sooner you eat, the sooner you can find one for him." He opened his mouth to protest, but saw his logic.

"All right," he mumbled, pouncing on the mouse. "Lucky find," he commented after a hard swallow. "I wonder what he was doing wandering around?" Munkustrap shrugged.

"I do prefer finding them like that. I hate disturbing them when they're sleeping."

"Yeah," Tugger chuckled, "but we gotta eat."

"Indeed we do," he sighed, continuing forward. "I don't suppose you caught where he was heading?"

"For a pipe, no doubt. Let's try that one." They quickly padded over to a nearby pipe and slipped inside, noses to the ground in desperate pursuit. They were unlucky for a while, no scents catching their attentions save for one of a cat. As they walked on, they approached a miserable looking Plato who was pawing at the pipe floor beneath him.

"Plato," Munkustrap nodded. "What are you doing?"

"A rat slipped into this crack," he said, his expression mixed with anger and exasperation. "I'm supposed to hunt for Victoria as well, but I can't even find _one!_"

"You'll find them," the tabby soothed. "Would you care to join us?"

"I guess," he mumbled, his eyes softening at Munkustrap's kind expression. Sometimes Tugger wondered if his brother had some kind of magic in him that allowed him to calm others despite the gravest of situations. Despite his comfort, however, after walking through the whole pipe and emerging from the other side, the cats still remained unsuccessful.

"Who are we kidding?" Tugger grumbled. "Why don't we just break into the stash?"

"Yeah, Munk," Plato said. "I mean, this is technically an emergency. We can't find any of the little buggers."

"How long can they stay fresh anyway?" Tugger tried.

"The cold will keep them from spoiling," Munkustrap said logically.

"Oh come on, Munk." The silver tabby looked thoughtful for a moment, his ears twitching as his body shivered from a passing breeze.

"All right," he said, immediately making off to where they kept the provisions.

"Where did you hide them this time?" Plato wondered as he trotted along.

"In the main clearing."

Tugger was put into a good mood again, with the promise of a nice mouse for Mistoffelees. He'd come through for the small tom once again. Yet another good mark in the books…he hugged the blanket he still held closer to him, anxious to bring it to Mistoffelees.

"So," Plato cleared his throat, surprising Tugger by addressing him. "Vicki's been putting more effort into our relationship. It's getting pretty serious."

"Good. You think you'll be ready for the Ball?"

"Oh yeah." The young tom smiled, a gleaming look in his eyes. "I don't know what you did, Tugger, if anything, but…thanks." Mildly amused, Tugger accepted it, nodding his great head despite having hardly done anything. He caught Munkustrap shooting him a look of surprise, a smile curling on his lips. Keep it to yourself, Munk, he thought.

They shortly made it to the clearing, watching as Munkustrap dug up boxes and produced a bunch of mice that only looked as if they had just been killed.

"They're a week old," he said, handing Plato four. "Two for later, of course. Here, Tug." Tugger gladly took them and was about to turn when his brother continued. "I guess this means the other cats will have to start coming here."

"Yeah, but we have enough."

"They're mostly mice, right?" Plato asked.

"Yes, so we'll at least have rats when spring comes. Then of course we wait for the mice to reproduce…"

"Fickle process, isn't it?" Tugger commented lightly. "Well, I'm off. Thanks Munk. See you two around."

"Bye, Tug," they responded. Tugger shot back towards his den, gripping the mice tails in his mouth while his four legs pounded the ground. The blanket flapped behind him like a cape and, for one odd moment that could have only been caused by his exhaustion, he imagined himself to be the Rumpus Cat. He chuckled. I'll save you Misto, he thought with amusement.

Finally coming upon the den, he slipped his way into the box and dropped the mice to the floor. The decently sounding thud they made caused a rustle in the corner.

"Hey," Tugger said, peering over to where Mistoffelees was curled. The little blanket shifted and he could see the tom's white face staring out at him, blue eyes squinted and nose twitching. He must have just woken up again, but as soon as he realized it was Tugger he instantly relaxed. A smile spread across his lips as he crept towards him. Tugger picked up a mouse and handed it to him. "And the best part, of course." He took the fuzzy blanket and draped it around the tom's small frame. Mistoffelees laughed.

"You're the absolute best, Tugger." He sat, working on the mouse while the blanket was wrapped snug around him. "Of course we can share it, though," he said as he finished. "The blanket, I mean. It's huge." Kicking the spare mice aside, Tugger sat in front of him with sigh.

"All that running around, you know. I could use some more sleep." Mistoffelees gladly provided him with the other half, curling up while Tugger made himself comfortable. "But," he started tentatively, "if you're still cold I won't mind, you know."

"Yeah, thanks." The small tom smiled genuinely up at him, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks before he closed his eyes. "Thanks, Tug," he whispered. As gently as he could, Tugger patted the top of the tom's head. His fur was so soft, so pleasant to touch. He sighed as he closed his eyes, wishing he could take care of him forever.

_________________

In time, though a long one, winter slowly started to fade. After about two months of intense cold, all the snow had melted and warmer breezes started sweeping in. It was, to say the least, very much welcomed.

"I'll say," Munkustrap had commented to Tugger, "we never braved a colder winter before this one. We did quite well, though."

"Yeah," the coon grumbled, "we survived, at least."

It left Tugger feeling more anxious then he had anticipated. Of course he was glad to see the bitter winter off, but he was already feeling the heat of his sexual cravings. Well, more than usual. They were always heightened in the spring. There were very few spring nights he could recall _not _calling on some queen to satisfy him, but he couldn't imagine going back to that, not when he was so close to Mistoffelees. He had spent all winter with him in the den, talking endlessly about everything when they weren't sleeping. Why then was he procrastinating so much?! He should have just told him then…but none of the moments seemed right. He was starting to wonder if there _was _such a thing as the right moment. Whatever, that still didn't help his mood. Now Mistoffelees was off practicing for the first time in a while, the start of what would no doubt be where Tugger would find himself on his own for some days.

He was wandering around after having just finished a rat, brooding all the while. Munkustrap had told him the Ball was most likely going to be in a month, depending on how quickly the warmer weather moved in. Cats were scurrying around, assembling in clearings to practice or else chattering excitedly to each other. And again it seemed to Tugger that he was the only one moping around. Well, actually, he was.

Sighing, he walked out of the pipe he was in and found himself facing his much loved tree. He climbed up the pile of junk for the first time in a while, making a mental note to stock up on food again, and made his way into his treehouse. Lying in the entrance, he rested his chin on his paws and looked out across the junkyard. He wondered where Mistoffelees was in all of the heaps of garbage.

He had closed his eyes for only a few minutes when he heard a light pop behind him. His tail stiffening, he turned to find the source of the noise, completely taken aback to find Mistoffelees looking back at him.

"I did it!" he laughed after a moment. "Bast. Sorry, Tug. I didn't think you were here."

"No," he said quickly, slinking over to him, "it's all right." He smiled. So the tom's hard work had finally paid off. Tugger was wondering when he would finally be able to pop up wherever he wanted. "Where did you come from?"

"Top of a box in the clearing by the pond."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I can't believe it. I'm incredibly exhausted, but..." He laughed again before lowering his body to the ground. "You mind if I rest for a bit?"

"Of course not." Tugger sat in front of him, beaming down at him. "I'm really proud of you, Misto."

"Thanks." The little tom smiled up at him. "I'm glad you were here. Of all the cats, I wanted you to see this the most." Touched, Tugger almost didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I'm flattered," he chuckled. "You've been working so hard."

"Not much else I want to do now," he said, yawning big. "I guess I should practice it more, but I don't think I want to learn anything else just yet."

"You do need a break."

"Hmm…" He closed his eyes, but then his brow furrowed. He rolled himself onto his back, his lips in a small frown as he shifted about. "Sorry, I've had this itch all day." Tugger caught himself from offering to help, instead staring with interest at what was before him. It was the first time the cat had shown him his belly and it didn't even seem to occur to him that he was doing so. As he rolled over again and looked up at Tugger, he cocked his head to one side.

"Umm, do you realize," Tugger started. "Uh, how do I put this?"

"What?"

"You just, you know."

"Scratched my back?" he tried. "That doesn't offend you, does—"

"No, of course not! I, you…" He sighed. "You showed me your stomach." The cat blinked and then realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh!" A deep scarlet crept across his cheeks. "I, umm, obviously trust you. I mean, it didn't even cross my mind."

"It's no big deal, well," he laughed. "I mean, of course it is. I'm glad you trust me." Mistoffelees smiled.

"Come to think of it, you're probably the only one who's seen it."

"Well," Tugger said proudly. "I'm honored." They both laughed, but Tugger felt a sense of triumph. Mistoffelees sighed as he put his head down again.

"Thanks, Tug," he said sleepily. The cat had said it so often that Tugger had only grown used to it, but he couldn't help the surge of pride that rose in him every time, or the reassurance that what he wanted was within his grasp. There was nothing that satisfied him more than having the little tom's complete trust.


	10. Oh Well, I Never

_Oh, I think you guys will like this one. Well, I hope, but I have a good feeling. Reviewers: I truly love you all. ;)_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Heavy Sexual Content.**

**Swearing.**

Chapter Ten**:** Oh Well, I Never…

Lying on the box, soaking up the sun and enjoying the breeze that ruffled through his fur, a familiar scent made its way into Tugger's nose. He opened one lazy eye and found Bombalurina gazing up at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, closing his eye again. He listened for her response, but grew agitated as she remained silent. "You know I'm trying to relax."

"You talk to the lucky kitty yet?" He picked up his head, both gold eyes flicking open and fixing her with a temperamental stare.

"No," he said steadily.

"You know the Ball's in less than a month now." As if it hadn't already kept popping up in the back of his mind all the time, forcing it's way forward just to nag at him some more.

"Possibly."

"I have a good feeling about it."

"Hmm…you think?"

"You should get a move on it regardless of when the Ball is."

"Glad I have your opinion on it." The corners of her scarlet lips turned down and he instantly regretted his words. "Bombi, I didn't mean—"

"Just save it, all right? I know Misto's replaced me as your best friend, but that doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit."

"Bombi, he…hasn't." His brow furrowed. _Had _he?

"It doesn't matter if he has," she said impatiently. "I still care about you and I always will. Why, I don't know."

"Bombi—"

"No, Tugger. I didn't come here to argue." She sighed. "We're always going to be this way, so what does it matter? I'm only going to say this once. You can't let your moping affect everyone else. Bast, Tug, don't you know how worried the cats have been?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We hardly ever see you anymore, and when we do you're either with Misto or hanging around on your own. The kittens have noticed; you haven't danced for them in ages. I mean, you've been keeping a really good guard at night, but _that's_ not even like you to be so protective. This cat's really changed you."

"He has," he muttered. It was only when he saw her ears perk up that he realized what he had said. Something like fear passed through him but before he could correct himself, she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter who it is," she said, though a tiny smile still tugged at the corners of her lips. "Just do yourself a favor and tell him. Or else forget about it and start contributing to the family again. I miss you, Tug, as crazy as you make me." He sighed but didn't break his gaze from hers, noticing for the first time in a while how truly beautiful she was. The way she stared at him with those big, dark eyes that were full of meaning…he knew she cared about him, and always would, as she said, and it almost made him regret losing her as a lover. Well, in anycase, she was still his friend and _still_ drove him completely mad. But what she had said made sense. He didn't realize he had been so aloof, hardly even remembering the last time he had danced for anyone. Never in a million cat years, though, had he expected Bombalurina to be the prodding he needed, his "voice of reason".

"All right," he sighed. He was going to do it. "I'll do it, Bombi." A big smile broke across her face and without warning she pounced on him and wrapped him up in a hug. "Aargh, geroff!" The box he was lying on swayed dangerously under their weight, but before he could escape from her, they were already toppling to the ground. The red queen was overcome with giggles as she climbed off of him.

"I'm so sorry," she laughed. He groaned as he picked himself up, casting the now squashed box a look of remorse.

"I really liked that box," he grumbled, glaring at her.

"Oh there's plenty where that one came from." She smiled apologetically. "You okay?"

"Fine." He rubbed his sore rump. "You're as bad as the kittens sometimes."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "Well, I mean, you're really going to do it then?"

"Yeah," he sighed, forcing a smile as she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Tell me when you've done it, okay? And I want to know who!"

"Oh, you'll know." She looked as if was about to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

"Well…okay, I'll leave you alone then. Just promise me you'll do it soon."

"All right," he sighed. She smiled at him one last time as she turned.

"I'm proud of you," she said softly. He groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." One last tinkle of laughter filled the clearing before she disappeared into a nearby pipe. Tugger grumbled to himself as he flopped down on the ground. How the hell did she convince him to do it?! Now he had to, or else he would neverhear the end of it from her. So much for waiting for the perfect moment…but still, _when _would he do it? Well, little tom had been making it back to the tree house at night even when he was gone all day, so maybe he would have the chance later. Still…

Bast, why was this so hard? He huffed as he dragged himself back to his feet, setting forward to brood some more. So this was it, his time for procrastinating was growing thin and he _still_ felt like he wasn't ready. And yet when he imagined Mistoffelees standing in front of him, smiling up at him with his bright blue eyes, it didn't make him nervous. In fact he wished he had done it already. Perhaps it was the fear of rejection. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it well, never having it happen to him before. Then again, what if Mistoffelees was too afraid to reject him but _didn't _feel the same for him, only going on with it because he didn't want to hurt him? How terrible, and he wouldn't even put it past the cat. He was so kind, so loyal…he shook his head. Damn his thoughts. He was just going to have to do it, and would just have to deal with whatever came after.

As he ambled along, his ears perked up as a different feeling suddenly overcame him. The thoughts were pushed from his head as the fur on his back stood up. Sniffing the air, a low growl rumbled in his throat as he quickened his pace. Something was wrong…and the air smelled like something horribly familiar. He hoped it wasn't what he thought. What could have possibly happened? Night hadn't even fallen yet.

As he jumped onto a pile of junk, moving faster towards wherever, a strong scent almost tripped him up. He had to hold back both his surprise and anger as the smell of the brother he hated twisted its way into his nostrils. That acrid stench, musty and decrepit, one that had haunted Tugger all his life. Thoughts burned in his mind; what had Macavity done this time, was anyone hurt?

And then…he hadn't seen Mistoffelees all day. Macavity had been planning something, Munkustrap had said. Could he have found out about the magic cat? There was no doubt in Tugger's mind that his twisted brother would find value in such a gifted cat. He pushed himself on, praying to the Everlasting Cat it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Once he reached the main clearing, where the scent was the strongest, Tugger was met with the sight of cats frantically scurrying about. Looks of complete fear and devastation were on their faces, but from what he could see none had been harmed.

"Jelly!" he called out to the passing queen. She jumped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Tugger," she said, her voice tight. "Have you seen Jemima?"

"Not recently. What happened?"

"Macavity," was all she said as she hurried away. Cursing under his breath, Tugger looked around. Surely Munkustrap had to be there…

"Tugger!" He searched for the voice that called him, almost immediately feeling a body slam into him.

"Plato, what the hell?"

"Sorry," the tom breathed. "Have you seen Vicki?"

"No! Tell me what happened."

"Macavity came with his henchcats and stole old Deuteronomy." Before Tugger could process what he had said, Plato ran off calling out for Victoria. Numbness overcame him as he stood rooted to the spot, trying to think if it even made sense. How could he have possibly stolen Deuteronomy? Tugger didn't even know his father had been in the junkyard recently.

"Munk!" he called, his breathing coming out short.

"Tug." He turned and was suddenly facing the silver tabby. "He took dad."

"I know. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Rescue him, of course."

"How?"

"I don't know. Listen, it's important that we round all the cats up first. We need to make sure everyone's here. I want you to stay and keep the ones who are already here calm…and maybe think of a way we can get dad back." His grey eyes burned with rage, preventing Tugger from arguing with him. Instead he nodded and watched as he scampered off. Taking in a shaky breath, Tugger jumped to the top of a nearby box.

"Hey!" he called. "Hey, over here!" The few cats that were in the clearing regarded him with looks of terror. "'Cavity's gone now, all right? Everyone just needs to stay calm." He silently counted them… Cassandra had Electra and Etcetera with her, Skimbleshanks with Gus, Demeter looking even more skittish, Admetus and Pouncival hanging about… "It's going to be okay." Silent murmurs filled the clearing as they seemed to collect themselves. With a sigh, Tugger jumped down from the box. Well you did it again, you bastard, he thought. How had Macavity slipped passed them again, and in broad daylight? "Hey Deme," he said softly as he stopped in front of the queen. "You all right?"

"Uh, umm." Her tail quivered behind her and her ears were a constant twitch. "I'm okay," she said.

"Come on." He put a gentle paw to her back and guided her over to an old refrigerator that laid on its side. Though he felt a little awkward, comforting not being one of his fortes, sympathy for the troubled queen still pulled at his heart As they took a seat, he was surprised at how close to his side she sat. He could feel her body shaking. He draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle pat for good measure.

"He's horrible," she whispered. "He just won't ever stop."

"We'll stop him, Deme, or someone will. Munk tells me the alley cats are hot on his trail." She shook her head.

"It's going to take more than that." Her voice broke and he watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. Before he could say anything, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bombalurina slinking over to where they sat. He looked up and saw that Jemima, Victoria, and Plato had come in with her, but were now gathered where Cassandra had the two other kittens.

"Deme, sweetie," Bombalurina simpered, kneeling in front of her. Without even looking up, Demeter sunk to the ground and allowed the red queen to hold her close. Tugger slid away, though he could still hear the soft sobs as he stood off to the side. He sighed, wondering what the hell they were going to do.

After only a few more minutes of watching after the clearing, Tugger saw Munkustrap remerge from a pipe. What looked to be the rest of the cats quickly followed after, including two devastated looking queens. After seeing the kittens gathered around Cassandra, however, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum quickly bustled over to them and chattered about how much of a relief it was to see them, how worried they had been…

"If I can have everyone's attention." They all fell silent as they looked up at Munkustrap. Tugger jumped up onto a box as well, getting a count of all the cats for himself. They all seemed to be there, except…his stomach lurched, his body freezing as a hot wave of fear shot through him.

"Bastet, don't do this to me," he muttered. He quickly counted them again, putting a name to each face. No, Mistoffelees _wasn't _there. He panicked, looking up at Munkustrap who, at the same, looked back at him. Tugger wondered what his own face looked like, for Munkustrap's expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Misto," Tugger mouthed.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap asked. There were mutterings in the clearing, but no one came right out to say whether or not they had. Tugger closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to keep a clear head. Mistoffelees was good a hiding, he probably didn't even know what had happened. Macavity could _not_ have possibly found him.

A small pop met his ears, echoing only a little in the clearing as gasps from the other cats could be heard. His eyes snapping open, Tugger was immediately relieved to see a nervous looking Mistoffelees looking down at everyone from where he had appeared in a rocking chair.

"Sorry," he said, standing and slipping to the ground. Tugger did likewise, padding over to him and quickly checking him out.

"Gave us quite a fright," he murmured. Mistoffelees nervously nuzzled him as he looked back up at Munkustrap. The tabby had started talking again after giving the tom a reassuring nod.

"I didn't realize anything had happened," Mistoffelees said quietly. "What's going on?"

"Macavity catnapped Deuteronomy." The smaller cat hissed.

"No…what are we going to do?"

"Get him back, somehow." Tugger watched him with interest as his little black ears twitched, as if he were thinking of something. Then he was struck with something, wondering if Mistoffelees was thinking the same. He surprised himself thinking of such a thing at a moment like this, but it definitely seemed like it would work. "Do you think you can…"

"I _think_," Mistoffelees whispered, his eyes wide.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Worst comes to worse it just won't happen, but Tugger," he looked up at him, his eyes burning bright, "I don't know."

"What about if I said I believed in you?" A slight blush crept across the magic cat's face, but he smiled a little.

"I think I might, then."

"But is there anyway we can get old Deuteronomy back?" They looked over at a sad looking Gus, who had spoken, and watched as Jellylorum quickly draped an arm around his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. As Munkustrap looked hesitant, something came to Tugger. He grinned.

"Well, you _ought _to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees," he claimed, causing heads to turn their way, "the 'Original Conjuring Cat', there can be no doubt about that."

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees whispered harshly.

"Please! Listen to me, and don't scoff." Tugger winked at him before leaping up onto a box. If the perfect moment he had been waiting for wasn't going to come, then he was going to create his own. "All of his inventions are off his own bat." He just hoped it would work. "There's no such cat in the Metropolis; he holds all the patent monopolies for performing surpriiiising illusions…and creating eccentric confusions."

After another glare from Mistoffelees, he got into what Tugger had to offer. As Tugger expressed his love the best way he could through words that rhymed, he jumped off the box and joined in the dance Mistoffelees had created. They hadn't planned it, of course, but it went along smooth and even seemed to relax the rest of the cats as they watched. As Mistoffelees passed him, he only shook his head and smiled a little.

I'm sorry, Tugger thought, but you're perfect. He just couldn't get over how stunning he looked when he danced, never really having seen him do it before. He knew he could do this, anyway, could bring back Deuteronomy but hoped that such exposure to the other cats wasn't making him too nervous.

After some time, in which the cats had happily joined along in singing Mistoffelees's song, Tugger watched with amusement as the cat pulled a giant red cloth out of the old blue car. He pointed to Cassandra, and the Abyssinian willingly went under the cloth. This had to be it…all Tugger could hear was the rapid beating of his heart as the cats all watched in silence.

You can do it, he thought. A few moments passed in which Mistoffelees looked up at him and winked, rubbing his paws together and passing them through the air above the cloth before grabbing it and whisking it away. There was a stunned silence as they all watched Deuteronomy emerge, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked around at all of them.

"And we all say," Tugger breathed, walking up to his father. "Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?" The cats around them cheered and, after recovering from his own shock, Mistoffelees ran right into Deuteronomy's outstretched arms. He laughed with relief at his successful trick and his eyes lit up with delight. Tugger's stomach squirmed at the sight, adoring the cute sparkle in his eyes,

"Thank you, Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy rumbled, returning his nuzzles. "Thank you." Tugger was overcome with joy and affection for the tom. He watched as the cats went up to them, touching Deuteronomy's coat and nuzzling Mistoffelees. The young tom was red from all of the excitement and attention but politely accepted the praise he received. At one point he looked over at Tugger, his eyes showing his thanks. Tugger nodded to him, wishing he could take him in his arms himself and show him just how grateful _he _was.

After the celebration died down few cats remained to talk to Deuteronomy by his request, including Mistoffelees. Tugger watched from his perch as the magician waited, debating whether he should go to him. When the smaller cat caught his eye, though, he smiled and found himself slipping down to the ground and slinking over to him.

"Told you so," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, well." Mistoffelees wore the same smile he had when he pulled the sheet off of Deuteronomy.

"I'm really proud of you, Misto."

"I couldn't of done it without you."

"Ah, well..."

"No really. Thank you." Even though his smile faded a little, his eyes were still bright.

"You're something else," Tugger quietly remarked.

"Mr. Mistoffelees?" They both turned to see Deuteronomy looking down at them. "You as well, Tugger." Mistoffelees hurried up to stand before the old cat but Tugger took his time as he followed.

"I cannot thank you enough, Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy smiled. "That was a very impressive trick you performed and I will be forever grateful." Mistoffelees nodded politely. "But, I am afraid Macavity will not be so pleased with you. I would advise caution until we are able to contain him, which is something we have been trying to do for a while now. Tugger." The old cat regarded his son with sad eyes. "I know you're a good friend of Mistoffelees's—"

"Say no more," Tugger said, placing a paw on the smaller tom's shoulder. "I'll keep a good eye on him. 'Cavity won't touch him."

"Hmm..." The older cat looked away for a moment, perhaps reflecting on the loss of what was once an obedient, kind kitten. "I gather you are very well adept for an attack?" he asked Mistoffelees.

"I can control where I appear now," he said softly. "But I still need to work on my defensive magic."

"Please do. I have made sure others are aware of your situation so you at least do not need to go about your days in fear. Only caution."

"Thank you, Deuteronomy." The old cat nodded and was silent, signifying that he was done with their time. Mistoffelees was the first to turn, giving Tugger a questioning look when he didn't move.

"Erm, right..." He dropped his eyes from his father's and led the way down from the throne. They didn't speak as they made their way through the pipes. Tugger was waiting for Mistoffelees to say something, feeling uncomfortable with the silence that passed between them. He couldn't even tell if the cat was still with him.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing back. Mistoffelees looked up at him, his blue eyes sad and a small frown on his face. Tugger's heart nearly broke.

"Yeah," he said

"If you, you know, need to talk about it."

"It's all right. I'm..." He sighed and looked away. A thought crossed Tugger's mind, making him stop and turn to him. Mistoffelees's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"He's not going to lay a paw on you," he said heatedly, his voice slightly raised. The cat winced and Tugger immediately regretted his harsh tone. "Sorry. I just don't want you to worry about him."

"I really don't know a lot of defensive magic," he said, his voice small. "I wouldn't know what to do if he suddenly popped up tomorrow."

"Well then you'll have to work on it. I can, well…" He thought better of what he was about to say, knowing he couldn't be much help to the cat's magic.

"How about just moral support, then?" Mistoffelees suggested, as if reading his mind.

"Okay. I could do that." Tugger placed a paw on his neck, stroking the pure white fur. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and softly purred. "Maybe Munk can help," Tugger said half-heartedly.

"I know you care about me," Mistoffelees said more seriously, though a small smile played on his lips.

"Of course I do." They were both silent, Mistoffelees's eyes flicking open again and staring right into Tugger's. Tugger longed to hold the cat closer to him, to kiss his small mouth and show him just how much he cared. He was about to lean forward when the tom suddenly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest. Tugger thought it was surprise that came as a shock to him before he realized he really was getting shocked. A soft blue glow appeared around Mistoffelees and Tugger knew that meant he was feeling strong emotions. As happy as it made him, he couldn't stop flinching from the sparks that shot out at him.

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said when he took notice, making to pull away.

"It's okay," he said quickly. "Really, it doesn't hurt." He held him, refusing to break the hug. Mistoffelees didn't look convinced.

"I thought I had it under control," he said, looking down at his paws. Tiny sparks shot from his claws.

Tugger smoothed his paw down the tom's back, feeling desperate to receive more affection from him. It didn't look like he would give any more, though, trying not to touch Tugger with paws that could harm him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Slowly the blue around him went dim but did not disappear completely. Tugger used this to his advantage and pulled him closer, causing him to tense. "Relax," he whispered, trying to keep from flinching as another shock coursed through his body.

"I can't Tug," he breathed. He opened his eyes and it came on almost at full force. Tugger let go of him by instinct, feeling as though his heart had stopped beating for a moment. He regretted the action, the look on Mistoffelees's face unbearable as he quickly backed away.

"Listen, okay, it's all right. You just have to calm down."

"But I…Tugger," he sighed, his eyes sad.

"Come here, love," Tugger murmured. Mistoffelees didn't look like he was going to comply, but after a moment of silence he hesitantly walked forward until he was in front of him again. Tugger cupped his cheek in his paw, gently stroking it with his thumb. Closing his eyes again, Mistoffelees started to purr with content. "Bast, Misto," Tugger sighed, carefully wrapping his other arm around his waist, "you're beautiful."

"What?" He tensed slightly and Tugger ignored another light shock.

"You heard me." He leaned forward, smiling as he brushed his lips against his. Mistoffelees let out a tiny breath but didn't pull away. Sparks played between their lips, but Tugger didn't mind their tiny stings. He slipped the paw that cupped the smaller tom's cheek behind his head, gently tracing the back of his neck with his claws.

"Tugger," the cat breathed

"Hmm?" Mistoffelees broke the kiss and looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"What about your reputation?" Surprised, Tugger blinked and shook his great head.

"I don't care, Misto."

"What about the queens?"

"I suppose you don't know how annoying they can get? It doesn't matter, though…I want to be with you."

"Do you think this will work?" Tugger smiled and gently nuzzled him.

"Why not try if we're both up for it?"

"I could do that."

Both smiled and Tugger leaned in for another kiss. Mistoffelees relaxed into him, his paws playfully dancing across his chest and weaving themselves into his mane. Tugger let out a sharp breath at the touch and purred in gratification, holding him closer. He felt his heart pound harder, his purrs rumbling deeper in his throat as the cat kissed his neck. He wished they could have chosen a more private place to profess their love for each other rather than in a public pipe, but the times he had literally stepped over cats mating in the middle of where he was walking were countless. Still, he could just hear the ear-splitting squeals of the kittens if they…oh, Bast, what did he care? He finally had his Misto.

As carefully as he could, he sat down on the ground and pulled the cat down with him as they went on. Mistoffelees hoisted himself up more so he could wrap his legs around Tugger's waist, his tail gently tracing along the bigger tom's inner thigh.

Tugger found himself pleasantly surprised with how smooth the tom was. He hadn't pegged him as one who had mated much before, but now he was left to wonder as he performed with a certain elegance to his style. Like a magic trick…and then he wondered if it really was his magic. He arched again as Mistoffelees traced his claws down his sides, gripping him tight and panting in heat. Kisses were planted on his chest, the small mouth making its way up to his neck, his jaw, finally his lips. Tugger opened his eyes when he felt a gentle kneading on his chest.

"You're killing me, cat," he chuckled. As Mistoffelees laughed his tail flicked against Tugger's thigh again, causing Tugger to groan as a shock shot up his spine. The magic cat pressed himself down on him, gracefully circling his hips, the dancer he was. Tugger yowled with pleasure as Mistoffelees nipped not too lightly at his neck. Gasping for his breath, short spasms shot through Tugger's stomach and he found himself overwhelmed. It had not been like this with any other cat. As Mistoffelees worked his magic, though, Tugger's heated mind told him that this was what he wanted, what he _needed,_ all along.

With a grunt Mistoffelees collapsed onto his chest, eyes closed and heart fluttering like a bird. Tugger wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

"Are you okay?" the small tom suddenly whispered. Tugger was rendered silent by his surprise, but when the cat looked up at him with concern in his eyes, he cupped his cheek in his paw.

"Phenomenal," he said sincerely. Mistoffelees smiled, softly kissing his lips. Tugger sighed against him, gently running his claws down his back. Mistoffelees shivered as he gripped him closer, lovingly, and for once Tugger felt like he had succumbed to someone else's control.


	11. That Same Day

_This chapter is a continuation of the last one, taking place immediately after…well, you know. Because I wanted to ;) Apologies for the uncreative title…hugs for lovely reviewers!_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Swearing.**

Chapter Eleven: That Same Day

They laid in silence for a good time, holding each other and listening to the sound of their own hearts beating. Tugger became aware of the smell of his burnt fur from Mistoffelees's electricity mixing with the smell of sweat and heat. He loved it almost as much as he loved the cat curled up on his chest. While gently stroking his fur, fascinated at how soft it was to his touch, big blue eyes looked up at him again. He smiled.

"Hey," he whispered. Mistoffelees purred, his small lips returning the smile. He yawned unexpectedly, covering his mouth with his paw and chuckling.

"Sorry." Tugger laughed and pulled the paw away so he could kiss him. A curious sound came from the maine coon's stomach soon after and Mistoffelees cocked his head to one side. Tugger grinned sheepishly.

"Erm…"

"Hungry there?" Mistoffelees smiled.

"Just a bit," he admitted. The small tom made to climb off his chest but Tugger groaned in protest, wrapping his paws around his waist.

"Well, you can't hunt when I'm on top of you," Mistoffelees stated patiently. Tugger pouted. "Oh come on," he giggled, untangling himself from his grasp. "You need to eat something." Tugger rolled his eyes and flipped himself over so that he was on all fours. He rubbed his head against Mistoffelees's stomach affectionately before halfheartedly sticking his nose to the ground. Mistoffelees gently kneaded his back with one paw as they walked along the pipe.

"You know, I thoroughly enjoyed that," Tugger said, looking up at him.

"Really? I couldn't tell, you know, between the gasping and moaning—"

"Misto!" he laughed. "Aren't you a little smartass." Mistoffelees grinned and gently scratched behind the coon's ear. "Oh, you know my spots," he groaned, suddenly finding it hard to walk as his back legs wanted to do otherwise.

"You're just easy to turn on," he chuckled. He was right; Tugger's stomach squirmed, not from hunger, but from the other tom's simple touch.

"Damn it, Misto," he breathed, turning to him again, "my stomach can wait." He hastily pressed his lips against his again before he could be met with any protest. Mistoffelees was under him in a matter of moments, squirming a little out of surprise.

"Bast, Tug," he breathed, his lips curling into a smile as the maine coon pulled him closer. He allowed him to go on, to Tugger's delight, but suddenly stopped much too soon. "Tugger." His voice was steady with a hint of warning. Snapping himself out of it, Tugger looked down at him with confusion before a familiar, somewhat horrifying scent caught his attention. He quietly hissed, leaping off of him and instantly going at himself with his tongue. Mistoffelees did the same as the scent became stronger. Soon Tugger could hear the soft patter of kitten paws coming towards them.

"Tugger!" Etcetera squealed, her eyes bright as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey, kit," he said nonchalantly, continuing to lick himself. The pale tabby cocked her head to one side as she watched the two toms clean themselves.

"You two smell funny," she stated. Tugger held back a laugh, looking up at Mistoffelees. The magic cat had a mixed look of surprise and horror.

"Yeah, we've been uh, playing in garbage," Tugger chuckled. "Sort of a weakness of ours."

"Buh-but, you're not supposed to," she said nervously. "Jenny said it isn't good for you."

"Well, honey, once you become an adult then there's a lot of things you'll be able to do whether Jenny likes it or not." He caught Mistoffelees rolling his eyes.

"Hmph…you haven't seen Electra, have you Tuggy?"

"I can't say I have lately."

"Oh." She looked sad and Tugger instantly felt bad.

"Look, uh, I'm sure she's looking for you too. Just follow your nose."

"Okay," she sighed, nuzzling him affectionately. "Ooh, that's some really weird garbage you rolled in."

"Heh, yeah. See ya, Etcy." He watched with amusement as she nuzzled Mistoffelees before walking off.

"That was too close," Mistoffelees breathed once she was gone. Tugger had to lean against the pipe wall as he convulsed with laughter. He wiped at his eyes, looking at the magic cat's exasperated expression.

"Playing in garbage," he chuckled. "I'm so clever." Mistoffelees grumbled as he licked between his hind legs. Once Tugger regained himself, he smirked at the tom.

"Oh really," the cat scoffed when he caught him looking. "Do you have to watch me clean myself?"

"But you do it so…what's the word?" he chuckled.

"Hmph." Mistoffelees smiled wryly.

"Well anyway," Tugger started, crawling towards him until he had him backed against the wall. "Where were we?" He had his arm wrapped around his waist just in time for his stomach to let out another grumble.

"I believe we were hunting?" Mistoffelees smirked. Tugger sighed.

"All right, all right."

"Come on, _Tuggy_."

"Okay, rule one. _Don't _call me that." Mistoffelees cackled as he slipped away, tail swishing happily behind him as he walked ahead. Tugger grinned at the tuff of white fur on the tip of it, playfully batting at it as he followed him.

"Oh, so there are rules that go along with all of this?"

"Only a few."

"Such as…"

"Eh, I'll let you know once I think of them." Mistoffelees chuckled, looking back at him with bright eyes. Tugger's stomach squirmed again. He couldn't help it, the cat was too perfect. He snaked his arm around his waist and playfully snuffled his ear.

"Tug!" he warned, his ear twitching. "If you don't get your nose to the ground right now—"

"Yes, mum," Tugger chuckled, kissing the tip of his ear before setting down on all fours again.

"Honestly," Mistoffelees mocked, his lips still in a small smile and his arms crossed delicately over his chest. Tugger all but bounced along in his search, still feeling high with happiness. Finally, _finally _he knew that their feelings were mutual and they were now, dare he say it, mates. But the idea of being Mistoffelees's mate was all right, if not the greatest thing in the world. It felt right, it _was _right, and he loved the very thought of it. He shivered as he felt the magic cat's paw gently brush against his side. To be affected by a simple touch only confirmed that what he felt was genuine. And Bast damnit if Bombalurina wasn't right. He felt sure he would have some "I told you so's" aimed at him later.

He was only vaguely aware of the scent of a rat drifting into his nose.

"Do you smell it?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Sure do, love." They immediately set off, gently brushing against each other as they traveled side by side. No sooner had they started to pursue it that the rat loomed in front of them, having stopped for a moment to clean his whiskers. With a quick swipe, Tugger had snatched it up and stuffed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he watched as Mistoffelees suddenly looked away from him, his nose twitching.

"I'll be back," he said gently, racing forwards and making a sharp right. Tugger whimpered softly as he swallowed. He wished he knew Mistoffelees was hungry. He would have let him have the rat…

The maine coon leaned against the wall, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He'd never felt so happy before, so alive. Pure ecstasy, he thought. Life had meaning, and the meaning came in the slender form of a black and white magical cat. Tugger chuckled to himself. This was much better than catnip.

Just before he had the urge to open his eyes again, Tugger felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled, deciding to keep them shut as he leaned forward, but a terrible surprise wound its way into his nostrils and he jumped back with horror. He knocked his head against the pipe wall with the quick movement, yowling in pain and sliding to the ground.

"Aww, Tugger!" He looked up into the terrified face of a kitten.

"Electra?!"

"I'm so sorry, I…" Her eyes were huge, watering and showing true embarrassment. "Are you okay?" He checked for blood, but his paw only felt a nice bump rising on the back of his head. He groaned as he leaned back again, glaring up at her.

"Tugger?" Electra turned as Mistoffelees came back. He looked concerned as he regarded Tugger on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, this one just…came out of nowhere," he explained, pointing up at the kitten. "Startled me, is all, but I have a nice bump to show for it." Mistoffelees only glanced at her before kneeling in front of Tugger.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked softly, indicating the paw that still rubbed it.

"Yeah, m'okay though." Tugger smiled to prove his point, trying to hold back a wince.

"Tuggy, I'm so sorry," Electra whimpered.

"Hey listen, kit, it's all right." He smiled, though it came out more as a grimace. "Plus I've had worse."

"You should still see Jenny," she said softly.

"Walking will only make it worse," Mistoffelees said. "If you just rest a bit you'll be fine."

"My thoughts exactly," he winked. "And in any case, I prefer relaxing after a good meal." He looked back up at Electra, wondering what in the bloody hell she was thinking, but tried to show her he wasn't angry.

"I, uh, should get going." She backed away, her expression still sorrowful. "I'm sorry again…see you around." They watched as she disappeared down the pipe.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I must have been daydreaming about you when she snuck up on me and scared me shitless." Which wasn't too far from the truth, at least. Mistoffelees cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his lips.

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah, about—"

"I don't know. I don't think I'd peg you as a cat who daydreams." Tugger quietly scoffed.

"I daydream quite frequently, thanks." Mistoffelees shrugged, still smiling. "Come on, I'm not that—I don't know, what would you even call it?"

"Masculine?"

"Oh that's rich," he snorted. The young tom cackled.

"And the truth was suddenly revealed."

"You little…" He leaned forward in attempt to tackle him, but he only got halfway to his desired destination before stopping himself and closing his eyes. "Bad move." He rested his cheek against the tom's as he willed his head to stop pounding.

"Poor thing," Mistoffelees simpered, gently rubbing his head. Tugger purred softly at the touch, finding that it actually helped.

"You got a touch of healing in your magic?" he asked.

"Oh, I doubt it. I would have to practice healing to be able to actually perform it."

"I think you're doing just fine." Mistoffelees chuckled as he lightly kissed his cheek. He continued for a bit and Tugger almost felt grateful for the injury. The magic cat had such a special touch, that to be caressed by him in such a way was worth every bit of pain. Still Tugger couldn't help but feel upset with Electra. He knew the kit was restless, her change into queenhood coming up on her, but the move was so bold. He would have expected it from Etcetera, perhaps, but not her. Strange that she would do such a thing now that he was actually settling down, but of course she didn't know that yet.

"You okay?" Mistoffelees murmured.

"Just fine," he said, softly kissing him. Whatever, it really wasn't that much of a deal. She would get over him sooner or later.

_________________

The two toms eventually made it to the tree house, where of course they continued to profess their love for each other by way of raucous love making, but needless to say a couple of good conversations were also made in between and resulted in laughter and overall relaxation. Eyes closed now, purrs the only sound filling the tree house, and curled up tight as one...Tugger and Mistoffelees were spent, but felt only satisfaction.

With a sigh, Tugger tried shifting but could only chuckle as he realized almost all of his limbs were asleep. Mistoffelees picked his head up and regarded him with a sleepy stare.

"I can't move," Tugger said, shaking a little with laughter.

"Oh…" With one fluid movement, the cat slipped off of him, curled up next to him and buried his head in the blanket. Tugger flexed his arms, getting the blood pumping again. He brought a paw to his neck, feeling small twinges from the love bites he received from Mistoffelees. Smiling wryly, he couldn't think of a better pain to have. He turned on his side and looked down at the smaller tom before tracing a paw along the back of his neck. He felt him shiver and soon found the blue eyes he adored looking up at him again. "Hmph."

"Sorry," Tugger chuckled.

"S'okay." Mistoffelees rubbed his head against his chest, a small squeak escaping from him as he yawned. Smiling, Tugger cupped his cheek in his paw and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Getting hungry?" he murmured. A small, incoherent mumble was his answer. "Was that a yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right." Tugger gave him a gentle kiss before picking himself up from the floor. Mistoffelees made a small noise of protest but then curled himself into a tight ball.

"Just come back soon," he said sleepily.

"I will." Tugger smiled at his tiny form one last time before turning out into the twilight. As he bounded down the pile of junk, his nose pressed to the ground, he was literally overcome with joy. A laugh escaped from him, his smile still wide. He couldn't believe the day he had, his luck, or even the fact that Mistoffelees returned every ounce of passion he'd given him and more. On a more serious note, Tugger realized how relieved Mistoffelees had seemed, how willingly he had given himself over to him. He wondered how long the cat had he been harboring feelings for him as well, but knew it didn't matter much now. Tugger had the small tom…and Mistoffelees had him for his own as well. And the very thought of them being mates was what had kept Tugger in complete bliss that whole day.

He sniffed around, his mood drooping only a little when he couldn't catch a scent. It took a moment of thought before a grin flitted across his face. No matter, all the more reason to bring a nice fish back to his mate. He traveled through the pipes, so smug and distracted with thoughts from the day that he didn't even notice a certain scent before it was too late. He smacked right into Bombalurina, letting out a squeak as he toppled backwards.

"Damnit!" He frantically climbed to his feet, rubbing his backside while glaring at her. "What?" A look had come over her, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Whoa. Okay, how long have I known you?"

"Too long," he muttered.

"What?"

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it's been what, almost three years? Bast, in all that time I don't think I've _ever _heard you squeak!"

"Uh-huh. Listen, I'm trying to hunt so if you don't mind—"

"I was just looking for you, actually." He blinked, his stomach clenching from nerves. All he wanted to do was get back to Mistoffelees…

"Walk with me," he decided, rounding her and starting forwards again.

"Fair enough. So, hunting for anything particular?" He winced.

"Erm…" What were the chances she knew about his "secret pond"? Rather high, come to think of it. She was a smart queen and was one to explore places, especially her own junkyard. Despite the fact that the pond was rather new, it was still likely that she had come across it. "Fish," he sighed.

"Oh, in that little pond?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I'm still one of the few who know about it. And anyways, I'm trying to watch what I eat." He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Pfft."

"What?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." She looked at him as though she honestly didn't understand his question.

"Don't tell me you're dieting."

"I said I'm watching what I eat. There's a difference. Why do you care?"

"Oh." He blushed. "Dunno. Maybe I think you don't need it, is all."

"Well," she smiled. "That's nice of you, but I wouldn't listen regardless."

"Don't I know it," he scoffed. She laughed, playfully batting at his ear.

"So," she started, "I had an interesting conversation with Electra today." He inwardly groaned. So this was what she had wanted…he had no choice but to oblige, flashing her a look of curiosity. "Right, like you don't know what I'm talking about." Damnit if she didn't know him so impossibly well. "She made an interesting observation which I neither confirmed nor denied because, honestly, I found it quite surprising myself. But after we talked about it, it all seemed so obvious." He brooded, not bothered so much by the fact that she seemed to have had it all figured out already, but that she was taking so long to just say it.

"Just spit it out," he sighed. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Is Mistoffelees your lucky kitty and are you two together now?" He was silent just to add some suspense. "Tug, come on!"

"Ahem…yes. And yes," he shrugged. She made an interesting noise, kind of a mix between a squeak and a squeal. Clamping her paw over her mouth, she fought to regain herself. "You gunna be okay?" he asked wearily. She nodded vigorously, revealing her wide smile.

"Oh," she said breathily. "That's adorable. I mean, you two together just…wow."

"Bast, what's with you queens and getting hot over two toms together?" She laughed.

"Well I can't lie. You two _must_ be something else to watch, but," she raised her voice over his groan, "I also think it's so obvious that I should have been able to see it much earlier. You two just compliment each other so well. So, I mean, is it really serious?"

"I want it to be," he shrugged. "I'm sure he does as well. I love him, Bombi."

"Aww," she whispered, a genuine smile on her lips. "Have you told him?"

"I don't want to rush it. Bast forbid it scares him off."

"I don't think it will, but…wow, for once you're taking things slow," she laughed.

"Well, not _all _things."

"Obviously." She made it a point to look him up and down, really at no place in particular since he was one ruffled mess. "You haven't even licked and preened yourself before your hunt. Heavyside, Tugger, you're a completely different cat."

"Maybe I am. It's not too bad, is it?"

"No," she smiled, "because from what I can see you seem so much happier." He made a small noise of approval, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Oh Tug, this is so great. I just," she chuckled, "have no idea what to do with myself."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go telling the other cats yet."

"But I have to tell someone," she pouted.

"Fine," he sighed, "then just tell someone who can keep it a secret. Like Deme."

"Okay!" Bast, she reminded him of a kitten sometimes.

"You think she'll keep it from Munk?"

"You're worried about him?!"

"Of course not. I just, I want to announce it at the ball," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said I want to announce it at the ball. By way of the mating dance, I mean." She was silent and he found himself terrified to even look at her in case she was overcome with that look again. "Yeah, I know, first mating dance…"

"Tug, do you even know how to dance without, you know." He looked at her by instinct and watched as she swung her hips from side to side in attempt to mimic his dancing.

"Excuse me, but that's not _all_ I know how to do."

"I've never seen anything different."

"Well then I'll figure it out. I need to practice with him anyway so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"It's a good thing he's such a good dancer," she smiled. "He'll show you a thing or two." Instead of arguing, Tugger fell silent. He refused to let it spoil his mood, telling himself he was much better at dancing than he sometimes let on. He knew more than just a pelvic thrust here and there, more than swinging his hips and prancing around. Wasn't he a Jellicle anyway? Of course he could perform a proper mating dance...shaking his head, he chased it from his mind. The Jellicle Ball was a little less than a month away anyway. He had time.

As they came to the pond, Tugger sat down with a sigh and studied the water intently. Bombalurina did likewise, only he could see that she was looking at him with the same smile on her face.

"Really?" he sighed. "It's just getting embarrassing now."

"The Rum Tum Tugger _embarrassed?_"

"I meant you're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh, haha," she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled before noticing a tiny disturbance in the water. Crouching down, he followed the fish with his eyes before smacking his paw down and skewering it with his claws.

"Hah!" He lifted it out and looked at it with satisfaction before killing it and dropping it off to the side.

"You're not eating it now?" Bombalurina asked, her lips in a small pout.

"I wanted to eat with Misto," he murmured as he studied the pond again. "Hey, it really must be my lucky day." He grinned as he caught another one, likewise killing it and holding it in his mouth. "'Urry up."

"What?"

"Er…" He dropped it with a huff. "I said hurry up. I wanna get going."

"Oh of course. You wanna give me some of your luck? I think you scared away the rest." Her eyes darted around the pond, her tail rigid behind her.

"You want me to catch it for you?" he teased. She scoffed.

"Like I need your help." After a few moments of silence, Tugger was about to seriously offer his help before she quickly plunged her paw into the water and produced one. "Hmph." She grinned at him before picking at it with her teeth. "You go on," she said in between bites. "And tell Misto I said hey."

"Sure thing." He paused for a moment, regarding the queen with a look of interest and a cocked head. It was only when she looked back up at him that he gave her a gentle nuzzle. "Thanks. For everything." He picked up the two fish with his teeth and started to walk off when he heard,

"Congrats, Tug. I always knew the right one would find you." He smiled the best he could with his mouth full of fish, but as he ran off towards the tree house he felt true gratitude for the queen. She had only ever been supportive, despite the love she obviously still felt for him. Now that he had Mistoffelees, though, and knew what it truly meant to be in love he felt bad that he had let her down. He hoped she would be able to find what he had, or else find a way to be happy without it.

After another long trek through the junkyard, Tugger puffed his way up to his tree house. He had grown a bit tired of the taste of the fish, just wanting to eat the little buggers, but when he walked into the tree house and saw Mistoffelees look up at him, all thoughts fled from his head. He dropped the fish in front of the tom, sitting and giving him a gentle nuzzle.

"Thanks, Tug," Mistoffelees chuckled, picking up a fish They quickly ate in silence.

"That going to be enough?" Tugger asked as he finished his. Mistoffelees nodded, laying back with a sigh after his last bite. Tugger grinned as he crawled over to him, settling over his small body and smiling down at him. Mistoffelees reached a paw up and placed it behind his head, gently pulling him down for a kiss.

"Ooh, fish breath," he chuckled.

"Hey, so do you."

"I'm not complaining." Tugger laughed before the small tom kissed him again.


	12. Inevitable Imperfection

_Oh, I just love you guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites…they make it all worthwhile ;)_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Loyd Webber.

**Swearing. **

Chapter Twelve: Inevitable Imperfection

Walking along and humming to himself after a fresh kill, Tugger was once again beside himself with happiness. The sun was high in the sky and soaking him with delicious rays, a light breeze was passing through and gently ruffling his fur…all he needed was his mate. Now where had he got to, the maine coon thought. The corner of his mouth turned up as he sniffed the air, knowing the little magician wasn't too far away.

He jumped onto one of the many piles of junk and quickly followed Mistoffelees's scent. It didn't take him long to find the cat laying on his back, his white belly shining bright in the sun. Tugger's smile, if at all possible, grew wider as he quietly sat next to him. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before he felt a little nuzzle in his side. Chuckling, he looked down at Mistoffelees.

"Thought you'd never find me," the little tom said, sitting up.

"I'll always find you," Tugger stated. Mistoffelees was silent for a moment before Tugger heard him chuckle. "What?"

"That's corny even for you."

"Hey," he laughed. "You're not supposed to laugh at my sentiments, or ridicule them." Mistoffelees chuckled, leaning into him and resting his head against his chest. Tugger draped and arm around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. They were silent for a while, sniffing at a passing breeze. Tugger was very aware of their tails entwining, a grin flitting across his face. Before he could speak, though, Mistoffelees had let out a sigh and looked up at him. Tugger was immediately concerned. "You okay, love?"

"It's just…I haven't practiced in a while, and I still haven't tried my defensive magic." Tugger frowned, feeling a little guilty to have neglected the imminent threat of Macavity.

"I know." He thought for a moment. So much had happened since Macavity catnapped Deuteronomy even it was only a few days ago. Heavyside, he had actually professed his love to another cat! And in that time had become so close to the little tom…but Mistoffelees was right, and Tugger knew time certainly wasn't on their side. "Do you feel like practicing now?" he sighed. Mistoffelees looked uncertain, giving Tugger's mane a little nervous nuzzle. "I don't mind, Misto."

"I suppose I should, then," he said, leaning into him and kissing him quite passionately before standing. "I'll be back before sunset." Catching his breath, Tugger watched him leap down from the pile of junk and disappear from sight. Heaving a great sigh, he leaned back. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the warmth of the sun and the songs of enticing little birds, but suddenly realized the day did not seem so peaceful as it did before. Not without his Mistoffelees.

"I'm telling you mate, you missed your chance."

Tugger's ears perked up.

"Chance? I barely even got one!"

"She's Plato's regardless. You best be looking for another queen before they're all gone. Electra's nice—"

"She's still a kit!"

"Bast, Pounce, calm down."

Tugger listened as the soft padding of toms' paws grew closer, wondering if he should greet them.

"Hey, I haven't seen _this _one in a while."

"Be quiet, he's clearly napping."

"Am not," Tugger stated, sitting up. He grinned at a startled looking Pouncival and nodded towards Alonzo. "Afternoon, gents."

"Nice to see you around," Alonzo said, a smile playing on his lips. "Thought you left us or something."

"I've been busy." He licked to back of his paw and gave the older tom a conspiratorial smile.

"As long as you're staying out of trouble."

"You sound like Munk when you say that," Tugger winced.

"Hmm. Well anyway, care to hunt with us?"

"Just ate, but I could tag along." He planted himself in the middle of the two as they walked off, giving Pouncival a little nudge along the way. "Overheard your trouble there, Pounce."

"Oh yeah?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, well, don't feel so bad. I mean, Vicki's a nice queen. All the guys wanted her at some point. But you know how she and Plato have been."

"Yeah, 'ever since they were kits.' I know."

"Don't let it discourage you. And Al's right." He nudged him again. "Electra's coming up and she could certainly use a nice tom like yourself." And it would get her away from me, he thought. Pouncival gave him a look as if he was going to say something, but seemed to have thought better of it.

"And if you don't get one before the ball there's no reason to freak out," Alonzo put in. "You'll have Tug here to stand along the side with you, anyway." Now Tugger caught his own tongue, biting back a retort. He should have just told them, what was there to hide? But he wanted to wait until the ball to reveal that he had settled down with Mistoffelees. His last act, so to speak, a last chance to surprise everyone with something extravagant. He smiled.

"Yeah, Pounce. We'll keep the sidelines interesting."

"But I didn't want to watch this year!"

"Whoa, calm down. No use crying over spilled milk."

"Or lost catnip," Alonzo quipped. The word itself triggered that thing in Tugger's mind and, despite everything, he was taken away from the situation for a moment. It was only a painful jab in the side that snapped him out of it. "I was joking," Alonzo said. "Don't get all glassy-eyed, you've been doing good."

"I do miss it," Tugger sighed.

"What?" Pouncival inquired moodily.

"He's been battling a catnip addiction," Alonzo sighed. "But you've been clean since, how long Tug?"

"Beginning of the summer," he grumbled.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it."

"How did I miss this?" Pouncival asked. "I mean, the stuff's good but you were full on addicted?"

"Some cats just have an addictive personality," Alonzo explained wisely. "It shouldn't surprise you Tugger has one."

"All right, I thought we were talking about Pouncy here?"

"But this is much more interesting," Pouncival chuckled. Tugger shook his head, wondering why he had been so stupid to of let Mistoffelees go.

"All I know is I promised Munk I wouldn't let him relapse," Alonzo said. "Whether that's contributed to it or not—" Tugger laughed.

"Well let's see, not only were you in my business all summer to the point where I was seriously about to rip you a new one but you even followed me out of the junkyard!"

"That happened once," he muttered. "And I had every right to be suspicious."

"I wanted a steak!" Pouncival suddenly laughed, causing them to look at him.

"Sorry," he said between breaths. "I just never heard two toms bickering so much like queens before."

"Well, glad we made you feel better," Tugger mumbled.

"Just forget it, Tug," Alonzo sighed, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Tugger couldn't help his smile either, almost forgetting the ridiculous summer. But so much had happened since…it was no wonder.

They walked on, dropping the topic and talking about lighter things. Soon the air was filled with their laughter and they were only three toms ambling along enjoying each other's company while hunting for lunch.

"Well, this can't be nearly as innocent as it looks." Looking up, Tugger grinned as he watched his brother leap down off of a box and land without a sound in front of them. "Al, Pounce…Tug." A look of interest flitted across Munkustrap's face as he regarded Tugger, but he quickly returned his attention to Alonzo. "Keeping them in line I hope?"

"Yes sir," he smirked. "In fact, I was just regaling Pouncival here of Tugger's cleanliness. You know the time frame, don't you?"

"Ten months now," the tabby smiled, winking at his brother.

"You got the hours down as well?" Tugger grumbled.

"Don't tempt me. Oh," he laughed, seeing Tugger's expression, "we're only kidding. Come on, Tug, it's just too easy to goad you."

"Yeah," Alonzo chuckled. "Don't take it so personally." Tugger huffed, shaking his great head at them and forcing a smile.

"Fine, but I—" Before he could go on, though, he noticed Pouncival's nose twitching and his tail thrashing behind him.

"Got one?" Alonzo asked.

"Yup."

"Nice. You two coming?" he asked Tugger and Munkustrap. The silver tabby shook his head, and as Tugger watched him a sudden thought occurred to him.

"No, uh, you two go ahead. I'll see you around." Alonzo shrugged and followed Pouncival off into a nearby pipe.

"You aren't hungry?"

"What?" Tugger looked back at his brother. "Oh, no I ate before. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears. We just have to keep on walking, though. I promised Demeter a hunt." He smiled, looking quite placid as he walked along.

"So," Tugger started. "It's about Misto."

"Is he doing all right?"

"Yeah, fine. He's practicing now, so…but I get the feeling he thinks he has to fight."

"He doesn't have to. Has he said he wants to?"

"No," Tugger said slowly. "But why would he be practicing if he didn't plan on fighting 'Cavity?"

"Self-assurance, to know that he can if he absolutely needs to."

"I don't like thinking of him fighting." Tugger shook his head. "I mean, I can't even picture him doing it."

"You'd be surprised. I happen to think that with proper training and control over his own magic he would be damn good at it."

"That doesn't help."

"Then what is it you want from me?" he sighed.

"I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind showing him a thing or two about fighting. Physically, I mean, claws and stuff."

"Self-defense?"

"Yeah." He studied his brother, interested to see a smile playing at his lips.

"Of course," Munkustrap said.

"Really? Thanks, er, I mean..." Tugger looked away.

"You mind if I tell you I know?"

"Huh?" Tugger looked back at him quickly, his brow furrowed.

"Tug, it's not that obscure," Munkustrap sighed, smiling now.

"Did Bombi tell you?"

"No."

"Deme?!"

"No," he laughed. "It's rather obvious. To me, anyway. I don't know if any of the other cats have caught on yet, but I suppose they'll find out at the ball?"

"That's the plan." The tabby was silent, causing Tugger to look his way once again. Before the maine coon could speak, he felt a gentle punch to his shoulder and was faced with a grinning Munkustrap.

"Good on you, Tug."

"Come again?"

"Mind you, I didn't figure it until I really thought about it. Then when I saw you two yesterday—"

"Yesterday?"

"—it just hit me, like a car or something. You were hunting together," he explained. "Then I realized he was the one you told me about before, the one you really wanted to mate with." Tugger studied his brother for a moment, wondering if he had ever seen him this excited before. He racked his brain, but nothing came. "It's great, Tug, really. Congratulations." He clapped him on the back, winding him for a moment. As Tugger caught his breath, he couldn't help but grin. He should have realized it was only time before his brother had figured it out. The tabby had always been too smart.

"But you see now why I'm worried," he said.

"I know, and you have every right to be. Why don't you have him come over to my den before sunset, if he feels up to it, and we can get started then?"

"That, yeah, that'd be great. Well, if he comes back in time. I don't know how long he plans on practicing."

"That's fine," Munkustrap nodded. "Al's patrolling tonight so I'll be in no rush to if he's a little late."

"Great. Do you think, well, I guess you said you do but…"

"He'll be fine, Tug." He gave him a reassuring smile. "Welcome to love."

"What?"

"Well, I've never seen you so worried over someone before. Not like this."

"Yeah. So this is what comes with it, eh?" Munkustrap nodded. "I think I'm okay with that."

"I have to say, I was a little worried about you but for once it makes me glad you're picky."

"Thanks," Tugger laughed. "I guess."

_________________

Watching the junkyard from where he sat in his tree house, Tugger rested his head on his paws and heaved a heavy sigh. The sun was getting ready to set, and as it cast an orange glow over the junkyard he couldn't help but shiver. The sight didn't comfort him. The orange was unsettling, threatening even. It reminded him of Macavity.

Though the past few days had been Heavyside for him (or he at least perceived Heavyside to be something of a paradise), the underlying fear in Tugger's heart started creeping up on him more and more. If only he could fight Macavity himself, or if Munkustrap wasn't so matched with him, or…if Mistoffelees could be somewhere far away. He shook his head. That wasn't an option; even if Tugger didn't need him as much as he did, _love _him as he did, sending the little tux away would be a ridiculous measure. It wouldn't be effective anyway. Mistoffelees was a Jellicle now and needed the junkyard no matter what. But…in the junkyard he remained constantly threatened, however tame the threat was at the moment.

"Bast," Tugger muttered. And leave it to Macavity to spoil the days preceding the Jellicle Ball, especially one that Tugger actually cared about! He huffed, batting at his ear in frustration.

"What's wrong, love?" He jumped, feeling a gentle nuzzle. Looking down he found Mistoffelees nestled in his side.

"Misto? How, when did you get here?" The blue eyes blinked up at him, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Just now."

"But…you didn't make a sound."

"Do I usually?"

"You usually pop," Tugger smiled.

"Oh. Well, maybe it's an improvement. I was able to appear wherever you were."

"You mean you weren't aiming for the tree house?"

"No, just you." He smiled, purring as he nuzzled Tugger's side again. Tugger pressed his lips to the top of his head.

"That _is _an improvement," he murmured. "How was everything else today?"

"All right, I suppose. Instead of shooting small sparks I realized I can build up my electricity."

"So I should watch out the next time we shag?" Mistoffelees laughed, giving him a light push. "Just kidding, love," he smiled. "That's good though. I don't know how electricity fares against fire but it should do some nice damage."

"Fire?"

"'Cavity has his fire like you have your electricity."

"I didn't know that." He became silent, his body tensing a little.

"Hey," Tugger said, "you're going to be okay." He thought for a moment, not really sure if he wanted to let Mistoffelees go out again, though there really was no use in putting it off. "I asked Munk if he wouldn't mind helping you," he started hesitantly. Mistoffelees's ears perked up. "Of course he was willing."

"How?"

"Well, fighting without magic should you need it. He said if you wanted to start to tonight, if you're up to it—"

"Of course!" He sat up, looking at Tugger with big eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"I'm fine. Where is he?"

"In his den," Tugger sighed, standing up. He offered him his paw as they made their way out of the tree and down the pile of junk.

"Thanks, Tug," Mistoffelees said. "I forgot Munk could help." Tugger brought the white paw to his lips and gently kissed it. He remained silent, though, trying to keep his brooding to himself. As they walked on, his discomfort was heightened by the quickly disappearing sun. Though his eyesight was becoming sharper by the increasing darkness, the night was still the time Macavity chose to make his move. Why, he had yet to discover, but it hardly mattered.

They eventually made their way to Munkustrap's den without any problem. Tugger was surprised to find the silver tabby sitting outside of it on a box with Demeter and Bombalurina. All three noticed them at once and smiled accordingly.

"I'm glad you could make it," Munkustrap told Mistoffelees once they stood before him. The smaller tom smiled.

"I'm glad you're willing to help," he said sincerely.

"Of course." Munkustrap stood, giving Demeter a light kiss before leaping from the box. "Are you coming with us, Tugger?" Tugger looked at his mate.

"Do you want me to?" he asked him. Mistoffelees nodded.

"Okay, we won't be long," Munkustrap said. "I just want to cover some of the basics." He cast the queens another look before turning and leading the two toms away. They walked a short way through a pipe in silence, and Tugger was only mildly surprised to see Munkustrap stop when they reached the other end. The silver tabby gazed ahead, then nodded and turned back to them. "This should be good."

"Give it your best," Tugger sighed, giving Mistoffelees an affectionate squeeze before going off to the side of the clearing. He watched as the two took their stance, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Now, Macavity's magic is equally matched with yours," he heard Munkustrap explain. "I can't show you how but I can be as quick as he is. Are you ready?" Mistoffelees looked surprised. "Just do what you think you should."

"All right."

Munkustrap circled the small tom, his grey eyes locked on him. Tugger almost couldn't watch and though he knew his brother wouldn't hurt him, just the fact that his mate was being circled like some sort of prey set something off in the back of his mind. He willed himself to stay calm, though, taking a deep breath. It's only Munkustrap, he told himself.

He held his breath as he watched the tabby pounce, both anger and sympathy coursing through him as Mistoffelees let out a small cry. The little tom was under Munkustrap in seconds, pinned and helpless.

"It's okay," Munkustrap said, quickly climbing off of him and offering his paw. A small frown on his lips and his brow furrowed, Mistoffelees stood before him again. "You have to be able to sense the attack. Macavity's movements are easy to read. He may be fierce, but he always tends to give himself away." The tabby started circling him again, his tail swishing behind him. "All he wants to do is fight. He never cared to learn how." He lunged again, but Mistoffelees successfully blocked him. "Good, but if you choose to block then you need to change your position. Don't give him a second chance." Mistoffelees nodded but remained silent.

Tugger admired his Mistoffelees's concentration but also saw what he thought to be fear in his eyes. Of course he was scared. He had never fought before, he was such a passive cat, but the threat to his life left him with no choice. Well, if Tugger could help it he would make sure he didn't have to fight. This was just playing it safe.

After a few more rounds of practice fighting, some of which were successful and others not so much, Munkustrap saw fit to call it a day.

"You're definitely coming along, Misto," he remarked with a reassuring smile. "In the end you'll learn the most important thing is to keep your wits about you, but it never hurts to learn some techniques." Mistoffelees slumped to the ground but smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he said. "I really appreciate all this."

"Of course." Munkustrap gently nuzzled him, looking back up as Tugger approached. The maine coon nodded to him, touching a paw to Mistoffelees's head.

"Same time tomorrow?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Perhaps a bit earlier, just to beat the sun. If you're up for it, that is."

"I should be."

"All right." He smiled. "I'll see you then. Be sure to get some rest." He cast Tugger a knowing look. Tugger instantly knew what he was insinuating but as he opened his mouth to protest he thought better of it.

"'Night, Munk," he said wearily. The tabby's mouth twitched at his brother's quick defeat.

"Good night Tugger. And you, Misto."

"Good night." As they watched him walk off, Tugger knelt down behind his mate and started gently rubbing his shoulders. "Oh Tug," Mistoffelees sighed as he relaxed into him. Tugger felt him purr contentedly as he went on, smiling to himself. "So was I doing okay?"

"Yeah," he said, working at a knot.

"Really, from what you saw?"

"You're doing fine. I mean, for someone who's never fought before I was quite impressed."

"Hmm…oh, right there. Well, I still don't feel all that confident."

"This was your first day practicing, love."

"I know. Hey, maybe you can help too."

"What?"

"It might help if I have two of you coming at me at the same time. That way I can work on concentrating." Tugger was silent, but Mistoffelees soon turned to him. "Do you think?"

"Misto," he sighed, putting a paw to his cheek. "I know a lot of this is going through your head right now, but you need to give it a rest for tonight. You heard what Munk said. Plus it all makes me nervous." He turned him back around so that he could continue massaging his back. "I hate thinking of you having to fight, even if it turns out you don't have to."

"I know, Tug, but I really don't think I can avoid it."

"Well, we'll see." He pushed back a growl that was forming deep in his throat. Just the thought of Macavity laying a paw on him…he calmed himself, pressing his lips to the tom's head. "Regardless, I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know." Mistoffelees leaned back, smiling up at Tugger before kissing him lightly. Tugger wrapped his arms securely around his small body, pulling him back more. "I might fall asleep like this," the smaller tom admitted, laying his head on the coon's shoulder.

"You have to be exhausted," Tugger murmured. Mistoffelees was silent but before Tugger could question him, he let out a small sigh.

"Tug?" he asked. "Have you ever fought Macavity? By yourself, I mean." The question took Tugger by surprise, but he quickly decided to tell the truth.

"I've fought him with Munk before, but only once alone." He sighed. "It was the bit of time right between his last attack when he raped Demeter and when you came along, actually. I was just wandering around when he decided to show up. I made a vow to kill him the next time I saw him, after what he did to poor Demeter, so that was my chance. Never mind I completely suck at fighting."

He shook his head. Mistoffelees found his paw, squeezing it to tell him to go on.

"I was so furious at him I forgot the few things Munk tried to teach me about fighting, so of course he ripped me a new one. I don't even think I scratched him. If Alonzo hadn't of heard us, I'd be dead." Mistoffelees turned to look at him, his blue eyes watering. "I'm sorry," Tugger smiled, cupping his cheek in his paw. "That wasn't exactly helpful, was it?"

"No, it's not that," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just the thought of something like that happening to you..." He turned completely around so that he could properly face Tugger, kneeling in front of him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh Misto, it's all right." Tugger tried to pull him closer but he didn't budge.

"No it's not. I swear, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to put an end to him. He's hurt every cat I love in this junkyard, every cat that's given me this new life, and I just can't stand it anymore." His eyes became filled with such ferocity that Tugger found himself quite afraid for a moment. The blue around him became darker and small sparks started to shoot from him. When one hit Tugger, though, the small tom took notice and quickly backed away. "Sorry," he breathed, his eyes wide.

"Just calm down, love," Tugger said gently. He watched as the tom's rapid breathing decreased, his eyes shut tight and his tail twitching behind him. Soon the blue became diaphanous before disappearing altogether and his body relaxed. Tugger crawled towards him, putting a paw to his cheek. Mistoffelees opened his eyes again, though they were now filled with hurt. "You okay?" Tugger asked, gently stroking his cheek.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're just tired."

"I meant what I said." Tugger regarded him hesitantly, knowing full well that he did but taking no solace in it. Mistoffelees was not a fighter. No matter what his intent for Macavity was, Tugger could not see him in that light. Or, rather, he refused.

He offered the tom his paw as he stood up, mildly surprised that he accepted.

"You need to get some sleep," he said, looking down at him. Mistoffelees nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Tugger's waist as they started walking off.

"But I want you to know that I plan on working much harder," he said quietly.

"If you wear yourself out you won't be able to fight him well," Tugger tried to explain calmly. It came out tight, though, and almost annoyed. "Look, just take it one day at a time." Either Mistoffelees didn't want to argue or he was just too tired to because his only response was to lay his head on Tugger's shoulder and sigh. Tugger fell silent as well as they walked on, unable to think of anything else to say.

He was a little ashamed to admit it, but Mistoffelees had actually frightened him back there. Never before had he seen the little tom so fierce. True vengeance had burned in his heart at that moment, and he had never even met Macavity before. But then Tugger thought about what he said…"he's hurt every cat I love in this junkyard, every cat that's give me this new life"…such strong words.

Tugger knew Mistoffelees had a strong heart, but he really must have felt deeply for the Jellicles. They all loved him and really did make him feel right at home. Tugger knew he felt he owed them. Of course he didn't, but there would never be convincing him otherwise. It was just the way he was. Still, Tugger felt it would be foolish to allow him to fight. For him personally it would be throwing away the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and for Mistoffelees it would be throwing away the life he deserved to live.

Silently cursing the brother that had brought all of this on them, Tugger looked around out of instinct, his eyes narrow as if he expected Macavity to appear at any moment. He was starting to feel like Demeter…

Mistoffelees made a small noise as he yawned, causing Tugger to wince a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Tugger said, pulling him closer. "We should pick a spot closer to the den if we're gunna go past sunset."

"You're right." Tugger almost regretted saying it as the tom started to look around nervously.

"Hey, I might suck at fighting," he said softly, "but I'm still not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know, Tug."

"I promise." He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump that formed in his throat. Mistoffelees looked up at him and smiled before brushing his lips against his. Sighing, Tugger leaned into him. Before he could get more involved, however, the light padding of paws instantly caught his attention. His eyes snapped open and he hissed, holding Mistoffelees closer to him as he looked at the approaching figure. But upon closer inspection, he realized it was only Alonzo. Letting out a shaky breath, he loosened his hold on Mistoffelees. "Al," he sighed.

"Sorry, mate." The black and white tom stopped in front of them, his head cocked to one side. "You should be heading in."

"We are."

"Oh. All right." He smiled as he looked between them, then started walking off. "'Night, then." Tugger shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He felt Mistoffelees gently squeeze his paw before silently leading him on.

"It's all right," the little tom soothed. Tugger wanted to believe him, but a heavy weight was still settled on his chest, one that he didn't think would soon lift. He looked around, expecting the worst at any moment. Macavity, Macavity, he thought…no one terrifies me as much as you.


	13. A Bit Of Normalcy

_Lucky number thirteen; this chapter has something of everything, while still trying to move things along. I liked it, I hope you do too! Reviewers: I made muffins today and I'm very sad I can't physically share them with you. Sigh. Much love anyway! ;)_

**Heavy Sexual Content. **

**Swearing.**

Chapter Thirteen: A Bit Of Normalcy

A wave of fear passed through him as he, once again, could not move. He tried calling out, but his tongue was too thick…Macavity was behind Mistoffelees, stalking towards him with a twisted smile on his wasted face.

"Miiisto," he cackled. Mistoffelees didn't turn, still looking at Tugger with fear in his eyes. It was as if he couldn't move either. Tugger managed a whimper, but couldn't react as Macavity traced his claws down Mistoffelees's back. The small tom cried out in pain. "Oh, ssh," Macavity soothed, pressing his lips to the white neck. He looked up at Tugger, his brow cocked. The maine coon felt like he was going to explode, pain and anger ripping through him. _Why _couldn't he move?!

"Tugger," Mistoffelees pleaded.

"_Tugger_," Macavity cackled. "_Help _me, Tugger!" He wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees's body and sunk his claws into the small chest, causing him to cry out again.

"Tugger please?" Mistoffelees panted. Tugger threw himself forwards, but if he was advancing at all this time it was if he was walking through thick mud. He watched with horror as crimson stained Mistoffelees's white chest as Macavity dragged his claws down.

"Stop," he could finally plead. But despite his voice, Macavity continued, and soon all he could hear was Mistoffelees calling his name. "No," he moaned.

"Tugger…"

"Leave him alone!"

"Tugger!"

He felt his body shaking and cried out again as the scene started to fade. No, he couldn't leave, couldn't let Macavity torture his poor tom. He had to save Mistoffelees!

"Tugger, love." His eyes snapped open, his body freezing and the same familiar pain constricting his chest. He felt something on his face, touching it and realizing that it was a paw. As he looked around, he saw Mistoffelees hovering over him. "Bad dream?" he heard him ask. He fought to catch his breath before being able to respond.

"To say the least." His voice came out hoarse.

"Me too." Mistoffelees curled up next to him, resting his head on his chest. Heart still racing, Tugger started again as a flash of light illuminated the tree house, eyes wide as he looked around.

"What—"

"It's just a storm," Mistoffelees soothed, stroking his mane. Tugger closed his eyes for a moment, purring nervously as he desperately tried to calm himself. Mistoffelees was okay, he told himself, it had only been a dream. He heard thunder rumbling in the distance, and the sound of rain softly pattering on the leaves outside the house. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Do you?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow." Tugger opened his eyes again and turned to him. "I don't want to think about it." Wrapping his arms around the tom, he held him close and pressed his lips to his forehead. He breathed in deep through his nose, both Mistoffelees's scent and fresh air entering him and filling his lungs. It felt good, breathing, but it didn't loosen the tight feeling in his chest. He didn't think anything would. It had all been so vivid, so gut-wrenchingly awful, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He sighed again, gently running his paw down Mistoffelees's back and taking some comfort in the soft fur. His love was there, he kept reminding himself, safe in his arms. The small tom started to purr as if on cue, helping Tugger smile a bit. In all his beauty, he was there. Macavity was still miles away doing whatever, and it was Tugger who held Mistoffelees. Not the menace, the fiend who made it his goal to destroy life. Tugger.

Mistoffelees moved a little, softly kissing Tugger's lips before burying his head in his mane again. One more gentle nuzzle and he was still. Tugger continued stroking him, pressing his lips to his head and closing his eyes. Despite the comfort, though, he couldn't foresee falling asleep anytime soon. He didn't even know if he wanted to.

_________________

He hadn't see the sun rise, but figured dawn must had broken when light began streaming through the tree house. Though the storm had started gradually dying away, rain could still be heard as well as distant grumbles of thunder. After a restless night of falling in and out of sleep, Tugger laid there with a pounding head and stiff muscles. Glancing to the side, he saw that Mistoffelees still faced away from him curled up tight in a little ball. He had been tossing all night and it concerned Tugger; he had never done so before, always being such a sound sleeper, but at the very least he didn't seem to have had any more nightmares. Tugger wished he could have said the same, the times he did manage to nod off always bringing him back to parts of that horrible dream.

He stretched himself out, hearing crackles and pops, groaning at a surge of pain going through his head. He understood the stiffness, but why the headache? Couldn't he be spared just a little?

Mistoffelees caught his attention as he stirred again. Tugger watched him stretch himself out before turning back to him and curling up again. His black lashes fluttered, and as Tugger watched intently wondering if he was dreaming, he soon opened his eyes. He rubbed his face with his white paws before regarding Tugger with a look of concern.

"You look dreadful," he said softly. It took Tugger by such a surprise that he had to laugh.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"No, I mean..." Mistoffelees crept closer to him. "It's your eyes. You just look so tired."

"I didn't get much sleep," he shrugged. "No big deal." Mistoffelees put a paw to his cheek, stroking it and causing him to purr.

"You didn't have anymore nightmares, did you?" Tugger hesitated.

"No."

"Was it the storm?"

"Maybe. I don't know, I'm just…restless. I'm okay," he added, that heartbreaking look still on Mistoffelees's face.

"You should sleep."

"I don't want to," he pouted, but Mistoffelees remained concerned and unamused. Tugger smiled weakly, caressing the paw that still rested on his cheek. "I'm the last thing you should worry about, okay? Don't—"

"But I love you."

Tugger blinked, almost convinced he had imagined it.

"What?"

"I love you, and I _should _worry about you." The blue eyes looked straight into his, sincerity in their depths. Tugger played the words over and over in his mind, a smile breaking out across his face as they started to sink in.

"I love you too," he said.

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly. "Then you can understand why I'm concerned." Tugger shook his head, still smiling.

"But—" He was silenced with a kiss, Mistoffelees's small lips enveloping his in passion. It took his breath away, needless to say, and even surprised him. As much as he enjoyed it, though, it was almost a kiss of desperation. When the small cat finally pulled away, it was not with a smile but a worried expression that he regarded Tugger.

"Please," he said. "I want to know what's bothering you." Tugger sighed. Bast, he loved this cat. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around his small frame and running his paw down his back. It was only when Mistoffelees started purring that he spoke.

"Do you want me to start with my dream?" he murmured.

"Please," Mistoffelees whispered.

"It was Macavity," he sighed. "And…you. He was torturing you." He tried chasing the image from his head, forcing himself to keep looking into his mate's eyes. They weren't filled with pain, he told himself, he was safe in his arms. "I couldn't do anything. I was stuck, I was…helpless. That's all really. I mean, it was enough."

"Is it the first you've ever had?"

"The first that was so vivid. I guess when you started practicing with Munk, I caught the reality of what's going on, and the fact that I can only do so much to protect you…"

"You're doing fine," Mistoffelees said with a little smile. "You're doing everything you can as a mate, and it means so much to me."

"But I don't want you to fight him."

"I know, but I have to."

"Misto, you don't."

"Please accept that I'm going to," he sighed. "I've made up my mind. It's only going to get worse if I don't, and I can't bring that on everyone else. I need to finish him."

"And what if you can't?" Mistoffelees was silent, but Tugger didn't regret asking the question.

"That's why I'm practicing," Mistoffelees said softly. "Munk says he thinks I can. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you're going to be facing a bastard who has years of experience. Even if you had more time you still wouldn't be matched with him. Misto, you just can't ignore the facts."

"I've been trying to," he said calmly, "because I don't want them to interfere. I don't want to keep reminding myself of how much better Macavity is at fighting, what magic he has up his sleeve that I've never even seen before. If I doubt myself, I'm not going to win, so at least don't let me think that you're doubting me."

"I'm not," Tugger said softly. "I would never."

"Then what exactly is it you're thinking?"

"I don't…I don't want to lose you. It doesn't even matter if it's Macavity. I can't stand that anything is threatening you. I can't stand that I can't help you."

"Oh Tug," he sighed, "you've said it so many times…that you can't help me. Love." Mistoffelees sat up on his elbows, drawing himself back so he could properly look at him. "You _are_ helping me. I've told you so many times before you've already done so much for me. I don't even think you know how much. The thing is, though, you can't do _everything_ for me." He smiled a little, wrapping his paw around Tugger's chin. "It's not possible."

"Why not?" Tugger murmured.

"It just isn't and unless you don't accept it, you're going to be miserable…then I'm going to be miserable. And you don't want that."

"Of course not."

"Well then, just keep on doing what you're doing, okay? Keep on loving me and protecting me the best way you can. But let me go when I need to be let go."

"Misto," Tugger sighed. "I would die for you, all right? Don't you understand that?"

"I do," he said sincerely. "And I would die for you as well, which is why I'm doing this."

"Misto—" He was met with a paw covering his lips.

"Just promise me one thing, then. Just let me start the fight with him. Let me walk out there and show him I'm not going to stand for him hurting us anymore, that I'm not afraid of him."

"Aren't you?" Tugger mumbled.

"No." Tugger raised his eyebrows, quite frankly finding himself shocked at the answer. Mistoffelees let his paw drop from Tugger's lips to his chin, gently kneading it while his brow furrowed. "Or at least I'm not afraid of fighting him. I'm much more afraid of what he can do to us, me and you, the rest of the Jellicles…hell, what he's done already is terrible enough, but if someone doesn't show him he doesn't scare us then he's going to keep on gradually taking over our minds by way of fear. And that'll be the point where he wouldn't even need to fight us. He'll have already won."

"You don't even know him," Tugger smiled weakly, "haven't even met him before, yet you have him more figured out than I ever could."

"I've seen this before," Mistoffelees said softly. "It's not uncommon, and it's not even that profound. Cats like him work by fear. Munk said it himself; Macavity isn't even that good of a fighter."

"Why could he kick my ass then?"

"Because you're not a fighter either," Mistoffelees smiled weakly.

"Neither are you."

"Maybe not…but then again, I've never had to before so how would I know? That's not my point anyway." He sighed. "If I don't fight him, if I back down then it would only prove to him that he can continue to manipulate us…so please let me show him I'm not afraid."

Tugger tried to think but found there was nothing there. Mistoffelees had said it all, so instead he decided to just trust him. He nodded in defeat, hoping it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass…or do much worse.

Mistoffelees smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. Tugger surrendered once again to the little magician. He settled with the quiet that passed through them at that moment, though whether it was fatigue or worry, or the immense amount of brooding that was trailing through his brain, he pulled away after a while and gazed into the blue eyes.

"I love you," he sighed. He adored the phrase now, but loved even more that Mistoffelees had been the one to open that door for them, that they could now say it and know it was mutual.

"Love you too," Mistoffelees smiled, resting his head on Tugger's chest. He started softly purring again.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"No," he whispered. "It doesn't matter. We can't let this get to us. All of this…shit." Tugger raised his eyebrows, never having heard the tom cuss before. "It's no way to live." As he took in a shaky breath, Tugger squeezed him affectionately.

"Then we won't," he decided. "We'll do what we've been doing, that's you practicing and me being an overprotective, overbearing mate—"

"In a good way," Mistoffelees chuckled.

"Of course, but we'll just…go about it as if it's normal."

"And we'll also do what we would normally be doing."

"As newly-wedded mates."

"Newly…what?"

"Dunno," Tugger shrugged. "It's a human thing." Mistoffelees laughed, looking up at him and shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled, kissing him. Tugger purred softly, his body relaxing and his mind becoming a little muddled. When they pulled away it was with a knowing smile that Mistoffelees regarded Tugger. "You're tired, love."

"Am not," Tugger claimed. "Besides, we need to go about doing what we would normally be doing."

"And sleeping isn't normal?" Mistoffelees smiled.

"Not on an empty stomach." He playfully smirked as he stood, absentmindedly ruffling his mane as he looked out at the dreary morning. "Still raining," he sighed. "Why don't you stay here—" A harsh laugh made him look back at Mistoffelees. The small tom now stood next to him with his arms crossed, his tail swishing behind him and a smile tugging at his lips. "Or if you would rather come," Tugger grinned.

"Why don't I hunt for you for a change?"

"You've hunted for me before, don't try playing that hand," he chuckled. "Besides, if I stay here I'll fall asleep like youwant me to." Mistoffelees raised his eyebrow, a mock look of contempt crossing his features before he let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well you caught me, Tugger."

"Hah." Tugger wrapped his arms around his small waist and grinned down at him. "Think you can get one past the Rum Tum Tugger, do you? You know, I issue punishments."

"Bet I've already gotten punished _loads _of times."

"Hmm," he chuckled, pulling him closer, "I guess I gotta try something new, something that'll teach you a proper lesson." Mistoffelees looked up at him with humor in his eyes.

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

"Oh, you'll know." He traced small circles in the small of Mistoffelees's back with his claw, causing the small tom to squirm against him.

"Thought you were hungry," he purred, smiling cheekily up at Tugger.

"You should know by now I'm willing to wait."

"Well uh," he whispered, his lips brushing against Tugger's, "you should know by now that I'm a little different from you." It was with no warning or noise that he disappeared from his arms, but a small chuckle could be heard after Tugger's cry of protest.

"You little cheater!" Tugger called, sniffing around for him. Luckily Mistoffelees had decided to be generous this time to not take his scent with him, so Tugger had leapt out of the tree house in no time following after him. He shot down the pile of junk and tore after the quick little bugger, mumbling to himself his malcontent and wondering why he had to have fallen in love with such a trickster.

As Tugger padded along, though, a tiny part of him was relieved at the loosened tension.

"Where are you?" he muttered, his lips curling into a smile. For ages it seemed like he was sniffing around, almost giving up if he hadn't of been so keen on being creative with Mistoffelees's punishment. But soon the magician's scent became stronger and as Tugger looked ahead just on the other side of the pipe he could see the tom sitting, smirking and tail swishing as a dead mouse lay in front of him.

"Took you long enough," he mocked. "Finished mine already."

"Now you're really asking for it." Mistoffelees grinned as he nudged the mouse towards him, watching with amusement as Tugger snarfed it down. "Bast, don't choke. I couldn't be of any help to you…"

"It's simple, really," Tugger said after he finished.

"What is?"

"Helping a choking cat." He grinned. "Want me to show you?" Mistoffelees regarded him with a look of interest, though he also tried to fight back a smile that was tugging at his lips.

"All right." Tugger quickly rounded him, trying to remember what Munkustrap had taught him. Like it hardly mattered anyway…he wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees's waist, grinning all the while.

"Now, it uh, has something to do with a tight grip—"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Ahem, yes." Mistoffelees chuckled, the slight tremble of his body clouding Tugger's mind for a moment. "You put your paws like this," he murmured, gently placing them over his white stomach.

"Are you supposed to be turning on the choker?" Tugger laughed.

"You're not making this any easier. Bast forbid youactually choke on me one day." He pressed his lips to the giggling tom's neck, satisfied with the small tom's rapidly beating pulse.

"You'd find some way to help me," he said quietly.

"You can count on that." Mistoffelees purred as Tugger nuzzled him, turning around in his arms and pressing his lips against his. Tugger took in a sharp breath, smoothing his paws down the little tom's sides and causing him to shiver.

"Notice something?" he said heatedly, gently pressing Mistoffelees against the pipe wall.

"Hmm?"

"This is the first place we did this." Tugger felt him chuckle again.

"So it is." Mistoffelees wrapped his paws in Tugger's mane, starting to slide to the ground and pulling him with him. Heated passion coursing through him, Tugger pressed his body into the tom's, hearing him give a soft moan at the friction he'd created. He smiled seductively at him and pressed his lips against his neck, gently nipping and planting soft kisses.

"Mmm, Tug," Mistoffelees moaned softly. "Right there…" Tugger returned to a soft spot right below his jaw, feeling the cat's body arch against his again as paws gripped him tight. He let out a small groan, starting to pant hard. Feeling claws prick his back, as well as electricity coursing through his body, excitement shot through him like a bullet and soon it was just them again. If Tugger had thought that nothing would match with the first time he made love to this cat, then he would have been a fool. Every time was Heavyside. Every time he was met with the same satisfaction of the one he loved giving himself over completely. It was…magic.

After being at it for a while, it was only exhaustion that demanded Tugger to take a slower pace and to eventually stop. He was satisfied, though, his breathing coming out in short pants as he relaxed into the smaller tom, but oh was he satisfied. He lovingly licked the tom's neck, smoothing down the fur he had ruffled. Mistoffelees let out a sigh, then a small chuckle as he brought a paw to Tugger's back. Tugger purred at the gentle touch.

"How have I become so lucky?" he heard Mistoffelees whisper.

"I wonder the same thing every day, love."

"But, it's just…I don't know." He sighed. Tugger looked up at him, somewhat concerned, but was only met with a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy, is all. Too much for words." Tugger laughed and softly kissed him.

"That's a good thing."

"Hmm," he chuckled, "feels good at least." Tugger let out another laugh before settling himself over him again. He was met with a small noise of protest, cocking his head to the side as he studied Mistoffelees's impish expression. "And what if _I_ wanted top this time?"

"You cheeky little—hey!" Mistoffelees had squirmed out from underneath him, successfully pinned him to the ground and had his little body pressed into his in a matter of seconds. "Everlasting Cat, Misto!" Tugger breathed. "A little warn…mph…" Lips were heatedly pressed to his, stealing his words but soon pleasing him immensely. He felt them move down his chin, to his neck where sharp teeth nipped, then down to his chest and even further yet. Vaguely wondering what Mistoffelees was going to do, he squirmed as he felt little kisses around his navel. He could be such a tease, and he played the part this time as he slid back up Tugger's body to face him again. He grinned like his Chesire counterpart. "You…I don't even know, you evil little…" Mistoffelees giggled, his eyes bright as he watched Tugger search desperately for words.

"You're so easy to vex, love." His tail traced along Tugger's side, slipping between his thighs and quickly working to please him even more. The maine coon groaned as Mistoffelees went on to kiss him again, only this time with a little tongue and sweeter passion. Almost when it seemed he couldn't take it any longer (surely he would just explode), Tugger was able to take in a shuddering breath as Mistoffelees left his mouth for his neck. He gripped the tom tight, eyes shut and thoughts so very faraway he hardly even knew where he was, at one point.

His body trembled, his heart racing and the faint sounds of his own gasping filled his mind, but gradually he was brought back to reality when his body, of its own accord, relaxed back into the ground and a heavy weight could be felt pressing down on his chest. He breathed hard, his chest trying to heave despite the weight of Mistoffelees, but soon the small cat, perhaps taking notice, slid off of him and merely wrapped his legs around him from the side. Tugger opened his eyes, though they remained heavy-lidded and glazed, and looked over at Mistoffelees.

"Damn," he breathed. "That never gets old." Mistoffelees laughed, his entire body shaking as he was overcome with complete amusement over the comment. It took him a while to regain himself, shaking his head now at himself but still smiling brightly.

"Sorry," he said, a short giggle escaping from him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Guess I'm just that funny." Mistoffelees chuckled as he laid his head on Tugger's chest, gently twirling the long gold fur of his mane with a claw.

"You _are_ funny," he said. "In a good way."

"Is there a bad way to be funny?"

"Yes, kind of."

"How so?"

"I don't know," he laughed.

"I think you're loony."

"Am not!" Tugger smiled as the small tom was sent into another fit of giggles, delighted to see him at such ease. He pressed his lips to his forehead, but as a breeze passed through the pipe and caught both of their attentions, they became very aware of the smell of other cats. Three, specifically,

"Kittens," Mistoffelees sighed. Tugger groaned as the small tom slid off of him, immediately going at himself with his tongue. Laying there, watching his mate with longing, Tugger decided he ought to follow suit. It was just when he had sat up and started working at the fur between his legs that the female kitten voices started filling the clearing right outside of the pipe. It took only moments for them to find the two toms and squeal accordingly.

"Tugger!"

"Misto!"

Mistoffelees cast Tugger a grin before running out to meet them. Despite everything, he had always had a soft spot for them. Tugger wandered out a few moments later, smiling as he was enveloped in hugs and nuzzles of affection.

"And how are we today?" he asked. It was only Electra, Jemima, and Etcetera, but all three had bright smiles and swishing tails.

"We were just wandering," Jemima said, her beautiful big eyes always succeeding in making his heart melt.

"We're _bored _actually," Etcetera pouted. "Can you dance for us?!"

"Pleeease?"

Tugger cast Mistoffelees a look, though was surprised to find him already looking at him with an eyebrow cocked. So they _were _on the same page…smiling, he offered his paw to the tom.

"May as well," he said. Mistoffelees accepted, bowing mockingly and placing a paw on his waist.

"Just keep it clean," he warned, looking as though he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"All right, all right. For the kits." They started with big sweeping movements, causing the kittens to cry out with laughter.

"You're dancing _together_?!" Etcetera squee'd, "that's silly!"

"Why is it silly?" Tugger inquired, twirling Mistoffelees out of his arms.

"I dunno," she smiled bashfully.

"I think it's cute," Electra spoke up. Tugger cast her a smile, which she shyly returned.

"Hey, you're good at this," Mistoffelees commented as he gracefully turned back into his arms.

"You sound surprised."

"Well…"

"Babe, just cuz you've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Hmm…I like when you call me that," he whispered, smiling seductively up at him. Tugger felt his insides squirm, but fought to collect himself.

"Hey, uh, remember we're in front of the kits?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mistoffelees chuckled, casting the three a charming smile and making them giggle.

"You're as bad as I am," Tugger commented.

"Hey, just cuz you've never seen it—"

"All right," he mumbled, causing him to snigger. They continued in their impromptu dance, showing off in front of the kittens their signature moves but all the while impressed with how smooth it all went. "This should make the mating dance easy," Tugger commented. "And to think I was worried."

"I completely forgot about that," Mistoffelees winced. "Still, we ought to practice, er, more seriously."

"Of course."

Amidst the giggling kittens they performed, eventually breaking apart so they could offer the princesses their paws. Jemima giggled like crazy when Tugger came to her, accepting his offer.

"So how have you been, Miss Jem?" he inquired. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Not much to do anyway."

"Oh come now, you've always been an adventurous kitten."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the junkyard."

"Well there's plenty of things to do right here. Trust me," he winked, "lived here all my life. You just gotta be creative."

"Yeah but with Vicki gone it's just not the same."

"Ah, I see. Well look at it this way; you're going to be a queen in a couple of months anyway. That's usually how it goes, queens stick with queens, princesses with princesses. She hasn't forgotten you. She's just…a little busy. You'll understand soon enough." He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but soon a small smile spread across her face and she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Thanks, Tuggy."

"Anytime, kit."

After multiple rounds of dancing that consisted of nothing but giggles and sore paws from being stepped on (mostly Tugger's), the kittens were eventually breathless but pleased, sitting back and beaming up at the two toms.

"Jenny wants us back soon," Electra said remorsefully, looking up at the sky. When the other two didn't budge, she nudged them nervously.

"Hey, we'll walk you back," Tugger offered. They looked excited at this, tails swishing happily as they stood. Etcetera and Electra immediately attached themselves to Tugger. Mistoffelees cast him a look of amusement, but soon enough Jemima was nuzzling him and wrapping her arms around his thin waist. Tugger laughed as they went along. "You kits are too much," he commented. "But I can't believe how fast you're growing up. Bast, I remember when each of you came here, only tiny little things!" They giggled at this.

"But so do we!" Etcetera exclaimed. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. It was even more than a year ago, and a year itself is a long time."

"Nuh-uh, depends on what happens," Electra stated.

"How'd you get so smart, huh?" She giggled. "Anyway, you're starting to make me feel old."

"How old are you, Tuggy?" Etcetera wondered.

"You don't need to worry about that," he chuckled. He caught Mistoffelees looking back at him again, eyebrows raised and lips in a small smile. Shaking his head, he wondered what the small tom was thinking, hoping he at least hadn't drawn the conclusion that he was ancient…he wasn't _that _old.

"Hey look, it's auntie Jelly!"

Tugger looked ahead to find the queen walking towards them, a smile on her face.

"Well, I was just coming to get you, but I guess these two beat me to it." She stopped in front of them, smiling at Tugger and Mistoffelees. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tugger smiled, letting go of Electra and Etcetera. They were of course hesitant to leave his side, looking up at him with doleful eyes. "Hey, aren't you hungry?" Etcetera looked at Electra, who nodded in defeat. He had to laugh. "Go on, we'll see you later." They giggled and nuzzled him, going over to Mistoffelees to do the same. Once all the nuzzles went around, they danced around Jellylorum as she started leading back down the pipe.

"By Misto, by Tugger!" they called, their giggling becoming softer before they disappeared altogether. Tugger heard Mistoffelees chuckle.

"They're too cute."

"Yeah." Tugger walked over to him. "Well, for the record I'm really not that old. I don't want you to think—"

"Don't be ridiculous," the magician laughed, turning to him. "Bast, Tug, you think I care how old you are?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Good." Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around his middle, smiling up at him. "Because even if you were as old as Deuteronomy I'd still love you."

"That's…sweet." Mistoffelees laughed, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're too much sometimes."

"But I'm just enough other times, right?"

"I suppose," he chuckled.

"Hmm," he smiled. "Well, why don't we get out of here?"

"All right, and go where?"

"Wherever. Somewhere we can, er, practice without being bothered."

"Practice." Mistoffelees nodded. "For the mating dance you mean?"

"Of course. What did you think I meant?"

"Huh, well…"

"Why," Tugger started innocently, "did you think I was making an innuendo?"

"Tug—"

"Well who has the dirty mind now?" Mistoffelees shook his head, slipping his paws under Tugger's belt and pulling him closer. "Getting feisty on me again," Tugger whispered huskily.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Tugger laughed, putting a paw to his cheek and complying.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** A little head's up; next week is the Jellicle Ball where a lot of interesting stuff is going to go down. Stay tuned! ;)


	14. Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight

_Through a little calculation and the fact that my free time is coming to an end, this will be the second to last chapter. I'm a little sad about that, but I won't dwell on it right now. So, as promised, here be the chapter with the Jellicle Ball! Filled with excitement, wonder, and…suspense? Yes, read on at your own expense. Okay, kidding a little, but only just. And I know a lot of you were excited about the ball, but I also had bits of this chapter written and ideas of what I wanted to happen even before I seriously started writing this story. That being said, I hope you will be as pleased with it as I am. It's not exactly easy to write dancing, so take this as an apology in advance. ;) But I did do my best. Oh, and for the curious, the reason this is up rather early is because, like I've said, I've had bits of this chapter written already. I've also been working on it as a type of break in between writing the other chapters. For some reason, whenever writer's block overcomes me, writing something else usually keeps my inner depressed and addict writer muse somewhat happy. Again for the curious, he is a British alcoholic with a cat (who he recently found roving in his garden) named Winthrop. That's the cat's name, I mean, not my muse's. I don't know his name…..(I swear I'm not high ;) _

_All right, read on, my pets…_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the musical is not my own, but belongs to the Everlasting Cats, T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Heavy Swearing.**

**Sexual Content.**

Chapter Fourteen: Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight

After a long week, and a longer day still, it was with tired eyes that Tugger looked out at the junkyard. The sun was finally setting, meaning time was becoming more and more limited until the Jellicle Ball would begin. He was excited, of course, even more so than he had been for the past balls, though he only wished he had been able to grab more sleep during the day. His eyelids were certainly heavy enough but it just wouldn't come for him. Every night had been the same since that dream…but Bast, he wasn't going to worry about that now.

Shaking his head at himself, it was out of instinct that he looked down at his sleeping tom. He smiled. Tonight would be the night when every cat in the junkyard (if they didn't know already) would see that they were mates, that Tugger had finally "settled down" and would without any doubt stay devoted to Mistoffelees. Forever. He liked the idea, rather than shying away from it, and it made a giddy smile spread across his face. He leaned down to give the tom an ever so gentle nuzzle…

"Hey, Tug." He was startled out of his moment, looking up to see his brother standing in the doorway to his tree house. "Sorry," Munkustrap said, smiling guiltily. "I didn't mean to bother you but could I have a word?" Blinking, almost unbelieving, Tugger eventually stood and made his way over to him.

"Outside," he said, a hint of a growl in his voice. "I don't want to wake him."

"Of course." Tugger followed the tabby as he quickly led him down the pile of trash, taking a seat on a box next to him once they were far enough away. He still felt put out about being bothered, but was curious as to what his brother wanted. It wasn't like Munkustrap to call him out of his den. "Well," the silver tabby started. "To be honest I'm a little worried."

"Worried?" Tugger asked, his brow furrowing. "About the ball?"

"Yes, well, Macavity especially. We've been expecting something big from him for ages now, and what better way to make a big appearance than at the ball? He's done it before."

Tugger fought to think straight before his emotions started to get in the way.

"But…what about the alley cats?"

"They haven't seen hide nor hair of him lately. He's been keeping quiet, and think of it what you will but in the end it always means he's up to no good. And…of course it has to do with Misto."

"The fuck it does—"

"Tug," Munkustrap warned. Tugger shook his head, looking away from him and closing his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, trying to calm himself. Despite his attempt, though, his breath was still caught in his chest and an angry flame of malice still flickered in the back of his mind. "Do you, uh," he tried calmly, "think he's ready?"

"He's as ready as he'll ever be."

"Bast, I've tried telling him this isn't his fight."

"I know, Tug, but as kind and quiet as he is, once he has his heart set on something there just isn't convincing him otherwise." Feeling a paw on his shoulder, Tugger opened his eyes again and looked at Munkustrap. He had a sad smile on his face, his grey eyes sympathetic. "He's a magnificent cat."

"Don't I know it. But Munk, what are we going to do?"

"We'll let him start the fight and see what goes on from there. If he doesn't need help then we'll just let him—"

"Munk, he's not a killer either!" Munkustrap put up his paw to silence him.

"We'll let him decide when the time comes. But if he does need our help, well, I don't need to tell you not to hesitate. If it's in our hands, then we finish Macavity for good by any means necessary." Tugger was silent, brooding over his words and trying to find something, anything else to question. His ears then twitched on him, to the point where he had to bat at them to get them to stop. "Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, taking notice. Tugger ignored him for a moment, listening intently to the area around him.

It had sounded like…yes, there it was again. He bounded back up to the tree house without another word, only vaguely aware that Munkustrap had decided to follow him. When he reached the house, he found Mistoffelees twitching and murmuring to himself, letting out a distressed mew that could only mean that he was having a bad dream.

"Misto," Tugger soothed, kneeling beside him and putting a paw to his small form. It took him a few moments before he could rouse him completely, but soon saw the big blue eyes look up at him with horror. "It's okay," he said, pulling him into his arms. Mistoffelees quivered as he clutched Tugger's mane, taking in shallow shaky breaths.

"I didn't even hear him," Tugger heard Munkustrap say softly. "How did you know?"

"Oh, a lover's sense," he muttered, stroking the small cat's back. "And these ridiculously large ears." He sat there comforting Mistoffelees until he could feel his pulse beat regularly again. When it did, the small cat looked back up at him with less horror but the same sadness. "Tell me, love," Tugger said.

"It was just…I dream about him all the time, but this one was so vivid."

"Macavity," Tugger stated, glancing up at Munkustrap.

"How long have you been dreaming about him?" the older tom asked, kneeling beside them now. Mistoffelees looked at him.

"Since he captured Deuteronomy. Some nights weren't bad, some were…this was the worst."

"Curious," Munkustrap whispered, looking at Tugger.

"Well, uh," Tugger started, looking down at Mistoffelees, "we were just talking about how he might show up at the ball. 'Cavity, I mean."

"I wouldn't put it past him," he said quietly. His expression still looked strained, though, but then it also could have still been his distress over the dream.

"Misto, I don't want it to ruin your night," Munkustrap said, laying a paw on his shoulder, "but I still want you to be aware that he is likely to make an appearance. Just remember what I've taught you, what you've been working on yourself, and that we will be there. Even if you change your mind we won't think any less of you."

"Never," Tugger said.

"I know," the magician said softly. "Thanks." Munkustrap nodded before giving him a gentle nuzzle.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, uh, I'll be all right." Tugger nodded, giving the tabby a small smile.

"Well," Munkustrap said, standing, "I truly hope we'll be able to enjoy tonight, especially with you two joining in the mating dance. Needless to say I'm interested to see what you two have come up with."

"Promise we won't let you down," Tugger winked. Munkustrap's smile was perhaps still a bit sad, but he raised his paw in farewell and started towards the door.

"Tonight, then, under the Jellicle Moon."

"Thanks, Munk." After casting them with one last look Munkustrap then, perhaps with a bit of hesitancy, jumped out of the tree house.

"Were you talking to him?" Tugger looked back down at Mistoffelees.

"Yeah, we were outside when I heard you."

"Oh…" His cheeks flushed but before Tugger could say anything, the little tom looked away and sighed. "That's embarrassing."

"No," Tugger said quickly. "You weren't loud or anything, I was just able to hear you. Like I said, big ears." He pointed to them, grinning, but when Mistoffelees didn't look up he knew that this wouldn't be easy. Carefully, he sat crossed-legged and pulled the cat onto his lap, holding him almost like a kitten. He was pleased when he was met with no protest, but the poor tom still kept quiet. "Please tell me," Tugger said softly. "You've never told me what happens in your dreams."

"They're the same ones you've been having," he said quietly, "only he's hurting you and I'm the one forced to watch it all. But they don't matter." The blue eyes were beseeching as they finally looked back up at Tugger. "They're only dreams."

"Maybe they are, but they've been keeping you from getting the sleep you need!"

"So are yours."

"Yeah, but…" He faltered.

"You haven't slept at all," Mistoffelees said quietly. "I can just tell." He reached up and gently brushed his paw across Tugger's eyes. "These always tell on you."

"We're both a mess, aren't we?" And for some reason, this caused Mistoffelees to smile.

"Yeah, we are. But I suppose it's what makes us perfect for each other."

"Well," Tugger smiled, "that very well may be, but you're also the only one who can keep me sane."

"Somewhat. I'm a magician, not a miracle worker."

"Damn, Misto, just a bit harsh?" Mistoffelees laughed. "That's right," Tugger said, kissing the top of his head, "laugh at my expense."

"Oh Tug," Mistoffelees sighed, smiling up at him. "It's just too easy sometimes."

"Hmph." But he had to chuckle as Mistoffelees softly kissed him, cradling him closer and lovingly stroking him. When their lips parted, the magic cat relaxed and let out a sigh as he nestled into the golden mane.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said quietly. "And remember, it's our night regardless."

"I know," Tugger sighed, "I just…can't help but worry. I can't remember if I've ever been this worried before. And it's only because I love you."

"Hmm, sorry." He chuckled a little as he looked up at him again. "We'll get through this, Tug. I just know we will."

"Look, all you have to do is let me and Munk fight him—"

"Love," Mistoffelees said steadily. "Let's just please drop it for right now, all right?" Tugger faltered, rather surprised at the small tom's edgy tone.

"Sorry," he said softly. Mistoffelees gently nuzzled him in response.

"It's okay. It's all going to be all right." But Tugger, as much as he hated himself for thinking so, found himself doubting that.

_________________

The Jellicle Ball started out as it usually did, with the Jellicle moon high in the sky and lights of the junkyard sparkling bright. Of course, the lights were something different, compliments of Mistoffelees. It was something new he had perfected, a little more than a trick and quite remarkable. They were only small, colorful balls of electricity that attached themselves to random pieces of junk, but they certainly added to the vivacious atmosphere.

Tugger watched as the small tom paused his dancing for a moment, brow furrowed as he examined one of the lights closely. The maine coon had to laugh; Mistoffelees just would not give himself enough credit.

"I'm sure they aren't going to burn the junkyard down," Tugger said, walking over to him and nuzzling his ear. Mistoffelees turned back to him and grinned sheepishly.

"Just checking," he said, taking one of Tugger's paws into his own. Before Tugger could respond, he felt a sudden stillness overcome the clearing. Curiously he looked out, and by some silent agreement the cats started preparing for the mating dance. He tensed a little, excitement coursing through him.

A little nudge from Mistoffelees brought his attention back to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

"Of course, love." He put a paw to his cheek, hearing him purr as he gently stroked it. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed, a smile spreading across his face. As Tugger planted a soft kiss on his forehead, he looked over him and saw Demeter meet Munkustrap in the clearing showing the cats that they were still mates. He smiled to himself, knowing full well that the two would be mates for life.

As more couples entered the clearing, Tugger's stomach (for once in his life) did a funny type of flip-flop. Mistoffelees looked up at him, blue eyes filled with questioning. Without a word, Tugger gently squeezed his paw and led him out among the others. He looked around and noticed cats who were watching staring at him with wide eyes, as if they couldn't believe it was true. Neither can I, he thought.

Taking a deep breath, Tugger started the dance without another word. He wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees's waist, pulling him close so that his small back was pressed against his chest. Mistoffelees laid his head back on the maine coon's neck, eyes closed as he brushed his lips against his jawbone. They moved as one in the dance they had created, Tugger smiling all the while.

"You're glowing," Mistoffelees commented at one point, turning out of his arms.

"Am I?" Tugger chuckled. Mistoffelees laughed as he returned to his arms wrapping his paws around his waist. Tugger smoothed his paws down the tom's back, smiling as the skin shivered under his touch. As careful as he could, he picked him up. Mistoffelees wrapped his slender legs around his waist and lightly kissed him. Tugger could feel his smile and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" he heard him whisper.

"How ridiculously in love I am with you." Mistoffelees smiled, kissing him more fully.

"Keep on moving," he breathed, a smile in his voice. Tugger hadn't even noticed he had stopped dancing. Grinning, he slowly started up again.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right," Mistoffelees giggled. They danced like that for a while, until Mistoffelees slipped his feet to the ground again. He still pressed himself into the coon, though, and smile cheekily up at him.

"So this isn't that bad," he whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling his neck.

"I seem to be enjoying myself." The magician chuckled again.

They continued their dance, sharing soft laughs and sweet kisses while they let their own music move them. Soon Tugger felt like it really was only them, though he had to remind himself not to get _too _into it with the tom. He caught himself from gripping him too tight as the white paws smoothed up his sides, instead taking in a deep breath and keeping his hold loose.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees said, grinning up at him. Tugger returned the smile, slowly turning him out and back into his arms again.

"You and me after this," he purred in his ear.

"I should know by now that everything turns you on," Mistoffelees lightly scoffed.

"Hey, it _is _a mating dance."

"I know." Tugger smiled as he felt the small shoulders shake from laughter. He had to admit it; he was thoroughly enjoying himself. And the fact that Mistoffelees was too only made it that much better.

After what seemed to be too short a time, at least to Tugger, the mating dance slowly turned back into the normal celebration. Other cats wandered back into the clearing and Tugger soon found it to be getting quite claustrophobic. He snaked an arm around Mistoffelees's waist and led him away, making sure his claws lightly tickled his side. The magic cat squirmed a little, a smile on his small lips.

"I suppose you're still all hot and bothered?" he mocked.

"You know it," Tugger whispered huskily, nipping at an already twitching ear. Once they reached the inside of a pipe Tugger couldn't contain himself any longer. He wrapped both arms around Mistoffelees's small waist, hungrily pressing his lips against his.

"Tug," Mistoffelees breathed. His legs had given out under him despite the small fight he put up, and he was under the maine coon in a matter of seconds. "They can still see us."

"Don't care." Tugger pressed himself down on him, causing him to moan a little. His heart pounding fast, he closed his eyes and smiled as he awaited another noise of pleasure from Mistoffelees's lips. He lived for the tiny sounds he could get the tux to make…

But something distant drifted into his mind instead, another noise he wasn't anticipating. He ignored it, caught up in the heat of the moment, but when Mistoffelees let out a gasp of horror he couldn't push it away. Opening his eyes, he looked down and found the blue eyes wide with fear.

"What?" he panted. Mistoffelees didn't respond, though his whole body was tense and his ears twitched like crazy. Tugger lowered himself, one ear pressed to tom's small chest and hearing his rapidly beating heart while the other tried to listen to what was going on outside. There was a stillness in the air, and Tugger couldn't hear any of the other cats. Still, there was something—

Evil laughter broke the silence. That was what he had heard! He picked himself up, helping Mistoffelees to his feet before venturing out to see what was going on.

"Macavity!" Tugger looked around and saw that Demeter was the one who had shouted. The cats had frozen, but he noticed Munkustrap quickly making his way up to the tire for a better view of the clearing.

"Misto," he suddenly murmured, looking back at him. The cat had a surprisingly calm expression on his face as he looked at Tugger.

"I guess it's time," he said softly. A million thoughts flew through Tugger's head, none of them helpful as he stood there watching his tom get ready for a fight. What choice did he have, though? He was only left to support Mistoffelees's decision. He nodded slowly, vaguely thinking that he had just sealed their fates. Smiling sadly, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his mane.

"You just be careful," Tugger said, holding him close. His throat was tight as tears, once strangers to him, welled up in his eyes.

"I will," Mistoffelees whispered, looking back up at him. "I promise." He pressed his lips against his in a moment of desperate passion, and then he was gone from his arms. Tugger watched intently as he made his way into the clearing. "Show yourself, Macavity!" His voice boomed and all the cats were silent. Tugger thought he had gotten used to the power the small cat had, but he still found himself in awe of how captivating he could be. Every cat stared at him, fear in their eyes. "Come on, you coward!" Wincing, Tugger's eyes darted around in search of his brother. Fear ran hot inside of him.

Laughter…Tugger slipped to the ground, his eyes locked on his mate. This was a mistake…he couldn't—CRACK!

"Hello, little Mistoffelees." Macavity had appeared before him. Tugger growled out of instinct as Jellicles around him gasped and hissed. Mistoffelees was relatively calm, though, having only flinched when the ginger cat appeared.

"You're not going to ruin our ball," he said with a steady voice, his tail flicking behind him. "And you're not going to hurt these cats anymore. Either fight me or go away."

"Hmm, no hesitation." He regarded Mistoffelees with a look of interest before going on. "Very admirable. If it is a fight you wish then it is a fight you shall receive."

"No disappearing."

"Fine. No help." Macavity gestured to the cats, to which Mistoffelees nodded. "Fight to the death." The cats stirred and muttered to each other. Tugger literally felt his face pale and he immediately stepped forward.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked harshly. Both looked at him, Mistoffelees's expression reproachful while Macavity looked mildly surprised.

"Tugger, _the _Rum Tum Tugger my brother? Oh my, haven't seen you since I last put you in your place…not too long ago, was it?" Tugger blushed. "Hmm," he smirked. "But I understand you're fooling around with this one now? I must say, you've done well for yourself." Macavity looked at Mistoffelees with a cocked eyebrow, a leer on his already twisted face. Tugger growled deep in his throat as he watched a look of discomfort overcome Mistoffelees. "Such a pretty little tux. Reminds me of an ex-lover…" Gasps erupted around them and some of the kittens cried out in protest as Macavity traced a claw down Mistoffelees's cheek.

"Vulgar beast!"

"Victoria, ssh!"

"Don't you fucking touch him," Tugger snarled, stalking towards him. "Don't you even think—"

"And just how do you expect to save this precious one when it took me only moments to knock you on your ass? Bast, Tugger, you still do have that big head on those scrawny shoulders."

"Scrawny? You're certainly one to talk," Tugger spat.

"Enough," Macavity shook his head. "My only interest is in killing him anyway. I didn't come here for kittenish bantering." With a simple flick of Macavity's paw, Tugger suddenly found himself flying backwards.

"No!" Mistoffelees cried as Tugger crashed to the ground. Struggling to his feet, the maine coon watched as Macavity's lips twisted into a snide grin. Flaming balls of fire burst in his paws while Mistoffelees still had his back to him.

"Misto, watch out!" Tugger didn't know who shouted, but he watched as Mistoffelees barely dodged the fire as it was thrown at him. The small tom hissed, summoning his electricity as cats scattered from the area.

"Tugger, come on," he heard someone murmur, feeling two pairs of paws pull at him. He knew one was Bombalurina, but he shook his head and continued to watch the fight. The two toms danced around each other, throwing and dodging and hissing. There were no signs either received any type of hit yet, no scratches or burns. They were matched, but how long could it go on?

"Tug, it's not safe here." So it was Demeter who also held him back. He was vaguely surprised she stayed, but she did care deeply for Mistoffelees.

"You're good at this," Macavity hissed as the young tom dodged another ball of fire.

"Is that all you can do, throw fire?" he quipped. It was almost as soon as he said it that Macavity launched himself at him, claws extended. Mistoffelees couldn't move quick enough and the demon cat was latched onto him.

They were a flurry of colors; red, blue, black, and orange, sparks and licks of fire emitting from the fray. Tugger's heart thumped as he tried following who was on top of who, anger ripping through him as he stood helpless. Helpless…he knew it would come to this. He knew he wouldn't be able to help his love. It left him ashamed. His tail tucked itself between his legs and his ears twitched. What kind of lover was he?

"Mrawr!" The cry of anguish shook him, he knew it was Mistoffelees's. And then something, perhaps instinct, made him start forward.

"No!" Now multiple pairs of paws held him back.

"Let me go!" he cried, watching as Mistoffelees stumbled back from Macavity. Blood gushed out of a long gash in his side, angry red against his bright blue, shimmering in the moonlight. Yet he went on, clutching his side with one paw while slashing wildly with the other.

"Bast," Tugger heard a queen behind him whisper. His throat was tight and he felt like his heart had stopped. He wasn't breathing as he watched, a feeling of nausea briefly overcoming him. But he couldn't lose it. Despite everything, he knew he had to watch…to wait. It wasn't too late, he could do something, anything. And what prevented him from interfering anyway? The hold Bombalurina and the other queens had on him, _Macavity's_ rules for no other cats to help Mistoffelees? No, Mistoffelees was _his_ mate, the one _he _was to care for.

"That's a lot of blood there," Macavity suddenly sneered, sending another fireball that caught the small tom's tail. The smell of burnt fur filled the air as Mistoffelees let out another cry.

"That's it," Tugger growled, his jaw clenched as he pulled mercilessly against the queens.

"Let him go," he heard Bombalurina say. As soon as he was free from the paws, Tugger darted forward into the fray. He didn't care if he couldn't fight, he didn't care about anything except Mistoffelees. And he would keep his promise to him no matter what it took.

"Get off my mate," he growled, reaching out a paw and grabbing a fistful of the fur on the back of Macavity's neck. The cat hissed as he tried to escape his grasp. Tugger yanked as hard as he could, but Macavity swung his arm around and caught the back of his head with his fist. He saw stars and couldn't help letting go of his brother, soon finding himself on the ground again with the cat on top of him. He could vaguely hear his name being called as he tried to block the blows that came his way.

"How dare you interfere," Macavity hissed, raking Tugger's left cheek with his claws. Tugger caught the paw before it could be raised again and bit down hard, almost into the bone. Macavity screamed but before he could do anything else, he was soon toppling off of him. Tugger immediately chased after him, joining in the beating Munkustrap was now giving him.

They dodged the fireballs their former littermate sent their way, doing their best to cause him as much harm as possible. Macavity fought his way back to his feet, however, and with one swift movement managed to knock Munkustrap to the ground with a great force. Tugger didn't even think as he launched himself at him, sinking his claws and teeth into his skin and tearing at him. A wild beast within him had been unleashed, a beast that had been hurt before but was finally getting its revenge. He ignored the agonizing screams of pain of his brother and, as he shredded, a small smile crept across his lips.

"Guess I _can_ fight," he claimed, dragging his claws across Macavity's face. More screams met his ears, but he blocked them out; pain from his own wounds threatened to overcome him, but he ignored it. He satisfied himself with the fact that, for once, he was winning. "I'm not going to take your shit anymore, 'Cavity," he whispered, setting his paw on the wasted cat's neck and applying enough pressure so that he started to gasp for air. "This is for all the pain you brought to us. Just normal cats who only wanted to live our lives without a care, but you couldn't let that happen now could you?"

Macavity thrashed against him, eyes wide and filled with loathing.

"This is for scarring Demeter."

More pressure.

"For scaring the kittens."

Claws. He looked into the dark eyes of his brother and for a brief moment took in his fear.

"For hurting the love of my life," he whispered, "and our father who only _ever_ loved you."

"Pluh-Please," the ginger cat gasped.

"And for ruining my ball, you asshole. Fuck you, Macavity." Tugger sunk his claws into his throat and with all the strength he had left, ripped at it and tore it to shreds. Blood and fur flew at him, both strong scents that wound their way through his nostrils and gagged him. He closed his eyes, still tearing and finding himself pretending it was an old couch or a beat up carpet just to escape the reality of what he was doing.

"Tugger," a voice said. He ignored it, but a firm grip on his right forearm made him open his eyes. What was before him made his stomach turn and even as he looked away, he couldn't erase the image from his mind. It didn't even looked like Macavity anymore. He attempted to stand, his legs shaking, but whoever it was that had their grip on him supported him. "It's okay, Tug." He glanced to his right and saw that it was, of course, Munkustrap. The tabby led him away from the broken body of their brother. Tugger thought it amazing that he could walk with how violently his legs shook, but it was as soon as he thought it that he found them giving up on him. "All right, Tugger, easy." Munkustrap eased him down, kneeling in front of him.

"Where's Misto?" he croaked. His throat was so parched. Munkustrap glanced to the side and Tugger immediately followed his gaze. He could vaguely make out the form of Jennyanydots as she bent over something…it had to be Mistoffelees. Tugger made to stand again, but Munkustrap put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She has it under control."

"I want to see him, damnit!" He thrashed against him, willing his legs to work as he scrambled to his feet. He was a bit wobbly but he seemed able to keep his balance.

"Tugger, hold on," Munkustrap barked, jumping to his feet. "At least lean into me. You'll only cause more harm to yourself if you fall." Tugger complied, wrapping an arm around his brother but hurriedly limping on. After rounding the Gumbie, he looked down at Mistoffelees for only a second before he was kneeling by his side.

"Oh!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, giving him a harsh look. He must have surprised her by swooping in so quickly. He saw that she was cleaning and stitching up the tom's side, but the cat's breathing was coming out as soft wheezes. His eyes were shut tight and his ears were pressed to his skull as he hissed with pain.

"Misto?" Tugger breathed. He put an arm under his neck for support, his other paw gently stroking his bloodstained chest.

"Tuh-Tugger," Mistoffelees gasped.

"I'm here, love," Tugger soothed. The tom's eyes opened. His bright blues were glazed, but still looked concerned as they gazed up at him.

"Is he…is he guh-gone?"

"Yes, Misto," Tugger said, his voice cracking. "He's gone." The small cat attempted to sigh, closing his eyes again and continuing to gasp for air. Tears filled Tugger's eyes as he watched him…helplessly. No, not after all of this...

"Almost done," Jenny said softly. Tugger looked up at her, about to comment on his breathing, when something else caught his eye. He found that all of the cats now surrounded them. It made him feel uneasy but the looks on their faces showed him they were only concerned. He found Bombalurina's eyes and he was surprised to see tears glistening in them. He didn't think he had ever seen her cry before, yet she still attempted to console a sobbing Demeter. "There," Jenny stated, staring down at Mistoffelees. She frowned as she placed a gentle paw on his arm.

"Why is he breathing like that?" Tugger asked. He stared at him. "Misto?"

"Oh dear." Jenny stood, her face crumpling as she looked at something behind Tugger.

"Tugger?" a voice rumbled.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered to Mistoffelees, cradling him in his arms.

"Please, Tugger." Old Deuteronomy stepped out around them and looked down at Mistoffelees. Tugger tried to ignore him, stroking the cat's face.

"Misto?" he whispered. The cat's lips moved but no sound came from them. Tears fell freely from Tugger's eyes. As much as he wanted to he couldn't shake him…he was obviously still in pain, but he had to know if—

"Tugger." Deuteronomy's voice was stern.

"What?" he blurted.

"He needs someplace safe to rest. I will judge from that point if—"

"He just needs rest," Tugger stated. He carefully stood on shaking legs as he cradled Mistoffelees in his arms. The tom was so light, though, it hardly mattered how weak Tugger still felt. The maine coon watched as the little cat stirred, looking so fragile as he did so. A white paw came to rest on Tugger's mane, but after that he was still.

Tears stinging his eyes, Tugger carried him out of the clearing without even knowing where he was taking him, He tried to ignore the sobbing he heard coming from the kittens and was only vaguely aware of his brother falling in step with him.

"There's no doubt he's fatigued from the loss of blood," Munkustrap said, his voice tight. "His heart's taking over, now, and replenishing his blood. The magic can also heal him…he has a good chance, Tug." The silver cat looked over at him. Tugger met his sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as he is."

"He will be," he nodded. Tugger cradled the magic cat closer, pressing his lips to the top of his head. He had to be, he just…did.


	15. Two Heroes, Two Lovers

_Well, I really don't know how to say this without being depressing and a little corny, haha. This is the last chapter, and it's with a bitter happiness that I bequeath it to you all. I do think thanks are in order, for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and even silently followed (yes, I know you're out there! ;) I truly enjoyed writing this story, and though there were times where I felt uninspired and a bit panicky, every review I read made me giggle with satisfaction and keep on plowing ahead. So THANK YOU ALL!!!! So much love your way, wherever you are. My muse thanks you as well, and though he may be old and bitter he appreciates you as well ^.^ So...I hope you like this chapter! I know I made some of you quite nervous with the last one. I have to say, I hate cliffhangers myself but I was feeling particularly evil ;) Don't worry, though, I happen to be a big fan of the good old happy ending. _

_By the way, I may just do an epilogue...I have letting go issues ;)  
_

Chapter Fifteen: Two Heroes, Two Lovers

Light streamed into a little room of the den Jennyanydots had created some time ago. The den wasn't often used, but when it came to injured Jellicles it was the spot the Gumbie cat used to nurse them back to good health. Tugger sat there now, only acknowledging the light of the new dawn by turning his weary eyes away from the harsh light.

"Are you still awake?" He jumped at the sound of the middle-aged queen's voice, turning to see her come bustling in. "You won't be much help to him depriving yourself from sleep. He hasn't stirred, has he?" she added.

"Not out of his sleep," Tugger said quietly, looking back down at Mistoffelees. "But I think he's still in pain."

"Well, that's to be expected," she sighed, starting to redress the little cat's wound. As Tugger watched,

he couldn't tell from what he saw if his side was any better, but the bloodstained cloth Jenny laid aside was still enough to unnerve him.

"Is he still bleeding?" he wondered.

"Hmm, not so much now." She put a paw to Mistoffelees's forehead when she was finished, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Well he did give us quite a fright, but really he is so very exhausted." Tugger's heart lifted.

"He was tired even before the fight, using all that magic…and the blood he lost."

"Yes," she said calmly, "but we still mustn't be hasty. I want someone sitting with him at least until he wakes and is able to tell us what he feels. I will take over for you, dear."

"Really, it's—"

"You haven't even cleaned yourself up from last night." Her tone wasn't harsh, but she still looked at him with a hard stare. "How is he supposed to feel when he wakes up seeing you like this?" Tugger was about to protest, but found that he just didn't have the energy. Instead he shook his head and made for the door.

"But you'll get me when he wakes up?"

"Of course," she sighed. He nodded and left the room for the larger part of the den. He looked around for something to clean himself with, a towel or even soap he could take with him to the pond. Jenny usually kept human things like that stocked somewhere, and it would take more than his tongue to clean up the blood that caked itself into his fur. If he could avoid tasting his brother's blood as well it would make things much easier…

As he searched, he tried hard to block the images of the night before from his mind, but it was nearly impossible. Macavity; where once was a face had been shredded flesh, blood pouring from where eyes had once been…he instantly doubled over and gagged.

"Tugger?" He looked up, still clutching his stomach, and saw Demeter hurrying into the den and over to him. Her brow was stitched as she helped him to stand upright.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I was just looking for something to clean myself with."

"Well you can sit while I look." He didn't protest, sitting himself on the ground and watching as she raced around trying to find what he had attempted to look for. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"No." She looked over at him, concern in her eyes.

"I know Misto is worrying you, but you need to take care of yourself now." She turned back to a pile of junk and began extracting a towel. Tugger felt his head nod, stretching out on the ground and closing his eyes. So comfy… "Hey." He felt a tug on his arm and he opened his eyes again. Demeter waved a bar of soap in front of him. "Come on, boy, we'll make this quick." He grumbled as she helped him to stand again, letting her lead him outside. The sunlight that hit his eyes made him hiss.

"Oh, there he is!" He looked around and found Bombalurina hurrying over to him with Jellylorum at her side. They each carried a large bucket of water and started to work on him at once.

He growled with contempt as they poured one bucket on him, lathering his fur with the soap and scrubbing him with the towel. It took them a while to get him properly cleaned, but he supposed he was thankful they were doing it for him. Fatigue quickly came upon him as he sat there, knowing full well that if he had attempted to clean himself he would have fallen asleep halfway through. He hardly even had the energy to despise the water that was on him.

When the queens finished, he did his best to shake out his fur.

"If you sleep in the sun, you'll dry nicely," Jellylorum pointed out.

"Hmm, right…"

"Well, we should leave you to it. Maybe if you sleep on top of that box?" Tugger looked to where she pointed, seeing that it was a nicely sized box next to the den. He would be right there, then, perfect for when Mistoffelees would wake up.

"Can you tell Jenny I'll be there, then?"

"Of course." She gently nuzzled him and smiled, but Bombalurina and Demeter still looked at him as if expecting him to fall over at any moment.

"I'll be fine," he said, stifling a yawn.

"We'll just watch you make it up, then," Demeter said. He nodded, letting them nuzzle his chest before climbing his way up the den. It wasn't a difficult feat, but he knew his time was limited before his body would force him to pass out. Sinking his claws into the box, he was able to make it to the top and finally slump down. As soon as his head hit the box, before he could even wave to the queens, he was out.

_________________

Running was what he was doing, and he seemed to be at it for a long time, but he didn't know where he was headed. There was a certain fear in his heart the whole time, that if he didn't get to his unknown destination then everything would just go wrong. It frightened him, but he knew he had control over it. If he could just _get _there…

"Tugger!"

He twitched, turning his attention to the voice. It was so familiar; was he looking for them? Were they trying to help him?

"Tugger, love." The gentle nudge he felt was enough to rouse him, bringing him away from the confusing dream. As he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to assess his surroundings. He looked up into the face of Bombalurina, seeing only sky above her and wondering where he was.

"Hurm?" He wet his lips as he put his head down again. Why was the queen smiling?

"He's awake," she said softly. He blinked, then instantly remembered. Leaping up (somewhat of a bad idea as it made his head spin) he leapt off of the box. "Tug!" he heard her call, vaguely aware that she flew after him. He landed on his feet, stumbling a bit and having to fight to regain balance. "Bast, Tugger," Bombalurina said, steadying him with her paws. "You okay?"

"Fine." He darted into the den, ignoring the painful pounding in his head, and was in the smaller room in no time.

"Oh, Tugger?" Jenny exclaimed. "That was quick." He rounded her and Demeter, making his way to Mistoffelees. He knelt next to him and took a white paw into his. Mistoffelees gave him a gentle squeeze as he looked up at him, his lips in a small smile.

"Hey," he said. Tugger laughed out of delight.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"And your side?"

"Sore, but not nearly as bad as it was." Tugger beamed. "How about you?"

"Perfect, now." Mistoffelees glowed a healthy blue again and Tugger couldn't help but let out another laugh. "Bast, Misto." He pressed his lips to the back of his paw, his eyes glittering with joy.

"Is it finally over?" the small tom asked.

"What, love?"

"Macavity, everything…"

"Yes," he smiled. "We couldn't of done it without you."

"No, we couldn't," Jenny chimed in. "Nor you, love." She put a paw to Tugger's shoulder. Mistoffelees looked at him quizzically.

"I fought," he explained, his eyes telling him he would explain it later. Mistoffelees was content with it, purring as he gently squeezed his paw again. "Do you need anything?

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I wanted to try walking a little."

"Dear, you just woke up," Jenny said, looking surprised.

"Really, though, I feel like I could use it."

"You don't want to rush yourself," Tugger said softly, though the look on Mistoffelees's face killed him. He glanced up at Jenny, finding himself torn with what to do.

"How about this," she said, smiling down at Mistoffelees, "we'll get you something to eat, build your strength up, and then you can try walking."

"Well," he said, "just a little something, then." She nodded, instantly making her way out of the room in search for food. Demeter gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm going see if she'll let me help." She gave Mistoffelees a wink before nudging Bombalurina. The red queen followed her out after casting the two toms a smile.

"Really, they don't need to do all this," Mistoffelees said half-heartedly.

"Of course they do," Tugger said, smiling sadly at him. "You're…well, you're you, love. Even if you didn't risk your life just to make everyone in this junkyard safer we'd still be fussing over you. Give yourself some credit," he added softly. Mistoffelees looked up at him. "Bast, cat," Tugger sighed. "I thought I lost you." Tears filled the blue eyes and all Tugger wanted to do was pull him closer, but he didn't want to cause him any more pain. Instead he lifted his white paw to his lips again and gently kissed it, holding it to his cheek and feeling its warmth.

"I'm…hmm." Tugger opened his eyes again and looked back down at him.

"What?"

"I was going to say I'm sorry," Mistoffelees chuckled. "But I know how much you hate that."

"Love, to hear you say anything right now would be perfectly fine by me." A smile crept across the small cat's lips.

"Then I really am sorry," he said. "But I did need to fight him…even if I wasn't that successful."

"You fought beautifully," Tugger said softly.

"But what happened after? I mean, I remember you and Munk tackling him." Tugger sighed, not really wanting to relive it. Mistoffelees gently squeezed his paw for support.

"Well, I…" He tried again to push the image from his mind, trying not to show his pain. It was so clear, though, as if it was right in front of him. The ripped throat of Macavity, the stench of his blood, all Tugger's doing. He didn't regret it, which only made him wonder what had become of him. There _was _a monster in him…one he found he was afraid of.

"Tugger." Mistoffelees regarded him with such a deep concern, of course knowing something was bothering him. "You don't have to tell me," he said gently. "But I don't want you to hold it in. I know you, Tug. If you don't let it out, you'll only drive yourself mad." Tugger winced. Of course he was right. It was eating at him already...

"I don't, uh," he cleared his throat, "I didn't really know if I wanted to kill him, but as soon as I was on top of him I just couldn't stop. I must have snapped or something. I don't know, I couldn't take everything he did to us. My dad, Demeter…you. I didn't want you to fight. As much as I believed in you, I knew he was too strong." He paused, looking down at the little white paw. "And when I was...on top of him, your side was slashed and you were in pain somewhere, and that just drove me crazy. I promised you that I wouldn't let him hurt you, and he did. So I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

He furiously blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh Tug," Mistoffelees breathed. Tugger looked at him again, at the tom he loved with such an intense passion, and found he had to fight to hold back a sob. He watched as the cat shifted away from him, patting the empty space on the makeshift bed. Climbing onto the bed, Tugger curled up next to him and carefully rested his head on his small chest. Mistoffelees pressed his lips to his ear and lovingly smoothed his paw over the fur on his head. "I love you so much," he whispered. "But I can't stand to see you like this. It was a terrible thing you had to do but there was really no other choice. He had to be killed. I would have done it, and believe me, I was going to. But you were the one that was able to do it and I think there's a lot to be said for that."

Those words coming from any other cat would have had a much lesser effect, Tugger thought, even from Munkustrap. But it was that something little Mistoffelees had, his power and ability to see things in a different light. And yet Tugger still felt something so terrible within him that he just couldn't dismiss.

"I know it had to be done, Misto," he murmured. "But the fact that I would do it again if I were given the chance bothers the hell out of me."

"He's made your life miserable, more than a brother ever should. I would assume it's normal to feel what you're feeling now, but you have to let it go. Think about it, Tug. You'll only drive yourself mad if you keep on dwelling on it. You know murder's still a truly horrible thing. You don't really want to do it again, do you?"

"To him," he said quietly. "I'd love to kill him over and over for every single thing he's done. I'd murder him a thousand times."

"But it's not possible," he said logically, "so there's no point in even thinking about it." Tugger was silent for a moment, taking in his words. He gently nuzzled the tom's white chest as a thought drifted through his mind.

"Aren't we supposed to have nine lives?" he murmured.

"I guess," Mistoffelees said, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Well then suppose Macavity's somewhere else now, torturing other poor cats and making their lives miserable."

"None of us know where a cat goes when he dies," he sighed. "Even if we really do have nine lives, what's to say we don't change bodies or even worlds? Or if we don't, why shouldn't we get a second or third or ninth chance to change the way we are?" Tugger looked up at him, surprised by how deep his answer was. "And in any case, that very well could have been his last life you ended." And for something so ineffable, Tugger couldn't help but laugh. "You see," Mistoffelees chuckled. "It's not even worth trying to understand. Just let it be." Tugger purred as he felt gentle claws run through his fur.

"I love you, Misto," he murmured.

"I love you too, Tuggy." He let out a groan, making the small tom chuckle as he pressed his lips to his ear. "You _are _my Tuggy," he whispered, softly kissing it. Tugger felt a light shiver pass through him but before he could respond, the scents of what could only belong to three queens carrying a decent amount of food caught his attention. He watched as they walked back into the room

"Well we thought you would be hungry as well, Tugger," Jenny said, holding up a couple of mice.

"Thanks," he smiled, sitting up and taking them from her. He caught Mistoffelees wincing as he tried to sit up, his teeth gritted and his ears twitching. "Misto," he said quickly. "Are—"

"I'm fine," he sighed, resting his back against the cardboard wall.

"You need to mind that side of yours," Jenny said, looking concerned. "It will be quite some time before it won't hurt so much." They watched as Mistoffelees took in a shaky breath, but as soon as he opened his eyes again he smiled up at them reassuringly.

"I'm all right." Tugger was snapped out of his concern as he saw Mistoffelees's gaze fall on the mice. He handed one to him, watching as he took it into his delicate white paws. The small cat regarded it only for a moment before starting to pick at it with his teeth. They were all so entranced, watching him just to make sure he was going to be okay, that after a while he looked back up at them and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, but I feel rather awkward being stared at when I'm eating." Jennyanydots almost looked horrified, while the two other queens chuckled a little. Tugger looked down, a smile creeping up on him.

"Of course!" Jenny cried. "Oh, we've just been so worried about you. We'll leave you to eat, then. Come on, girls. You can visit him later."

"Sorry, Misto," Demeter said, smiling sympathetically.

"Feel better, all right?" Bombalurina winked. Jenny quickly ushered them out, glancing back for only a brief moment.

"If you need me for any reason, I'll just be in the other room!" And with that, she was gone. Tugger heard Mistoffelees chuckle. He looked back at him and smiled.

"Told you they love you."

"Well, I know but…" He smiled, gently nuzzling Tugger's shoulder before returning his attention to the mouse. "Eat," he said. "I don't want_ you_ staring at me either." Tugger laughed, picking up his mouse. He made quick work of it, hardly even realizing how hungry he had been.

"Bast, what a night," he commented, reaching for another one after laying the bones on the ground. He glanced at Mistoffelees, curious to see him still picking at his mouse. "Hey," he said gently, "you really aren't that hungry are you?"

"I suppose it's just…" He faltered, looking away from Tugger and taking a feeble bite of the mouse.

"Just what, love?"

"Nothing," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head.

"Misto," he pleaded, almost exasperated, "just for once stop being so humble."

"Okay," the small tom sighed. "It's probably just the pain. It's just making me feel like I'm going to hack up anything I eat." Tugger's heart broke.

"Well, just do the best you can then," he said softly. Mistoffelees nodded as he looked back down at his mouse. "You're doing okay," Tugger added. "Maybe if you can just finish him?"

"I'll try." He picked at it some more. Tugger looked away, not wanting to give him any reason to stop. He felt an immense amount of sympathy for the tom, to say the least, but at least he was going to be all right. At least he was sitting next to Tugger…at least he was alive.

After a couple minutes of silence, Mistoffelees finally set down the remains of the mouse and rested his head on Tugger's shoulder. Tugger discreetly looked at the mouse, satisfied to see most of it was gone. He draped an arm around the small tom and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

"Are you still up for that walk?" he murmured,

"I think so. I just want to be able to stretch out, see what's going on outside…" Just then Jennyanydots poked her head into the room, looking at them almost with expectance.

"Oh good," she eventually said. "I see you've eaten well."

"Yup," Tugger nodded. "Now, uh, how about that walk?" She hesitated and Tugger could have sworn she was about to protest, but she eventually nodded and beckoned for them to come forward.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said. Tugger looked at him for a thoughtful moment.

"Do you need help standing?" he asked. Mistoffelees looked up at him.

"If you wouldn't mind." A sly smile crept across the maine coon's lips.

"Mind?" he scoffed, gently scooping him up in his arms, careful to mind his side. If it caused the little tux any pain, he didn't voice it, but when Tugger placed him on his two feet, Mistoffelees had to lean into him for support. Tugger wrapped a loose arm around his waist and waited for him to start forward.

"Slowly, now," Jenny said nervously when Mistoffelees started limping ahead. His jaw was clenched as they made their way out of the room, but he still said nothing. Tugger and Jenny were silent as they watched him amble along. Only once did he stumble but before Tugger could tighten his grip on him, he looked up at him with a look of reassurance.

"I'm okay," he said softly.

As they made their way around the den, Tugger caught Mistoffelees gazing outside more than once with an expression of longing.

"You think you're up for it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," he said.

"Misto," Jenny started, "you don't want to push yourself."

"Just for a few moments?"

"It'll do him some good," Tugger tried. Again Jenny regarded them with a look of hesitancy, but soon gave in. "Oh, all right…" They made their way out, noses going wild with the scents of the junkyard. Tugger pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees's head as the small tom let out a sigh.

"Mistoffelees!"

"Where?!"

"Over there, look!"

Startled, they turned to see a group of kittens bounding towards them.

"Were you spying, kittens?" Jenny asked sternly. They looked hesitant as they approached now, their eyes big.

"We just wanted to see what was going on," Pouncival pouted.

"Misto, are you okay?" Electra asked nervously. The black and white tom smiled.

"I'm feeling much better." The kittens purred and smiled.

"We were so worried!"

"That was so _brave_ of you, Misto!"

"This is all very well, kittens, but Misto must get his rest now," Jenny said. "I will have your meals ready if you take kindly to keeping out of the way." They pouted, but continued to roll around as they waved their good-byes to Mistoffelees. He laughed and waved back, but struggled to keep back a cough. "Ah," Jenny tutted. "I knew this would be too much."

"I'm all right, I just…"

"Maybe if he rested out here for a bit?" Tugger tried.

"Well, he could use the air," she said thoughtfully. "And I'd hate for him to have to go all the way back in. All right." She smiled at Mistoffelees. "I'll get the blankets but after this you _must _stay put."

"You're the best, Jenny," he smiled weakly. She gave him a gentle nuzzle before turning back into the den. Once she was gone, he let out a shaky sigh and started slipping to the ground.

"Misto?" Tugger eased him down, but was wide-eyed with fear. "Are you—"

"Just tired," he said. Tugger sighed.

"Love, maybe you shouldn't have come out here."

"No, it's nice." He looked back up at him and smiled. "Though I think I will stay put." He carefully stretched out, quivering a little as he did so, but it was as soon as he laid down that Jenny came back out.

"Getting sleepy," she commented, starting to spread out the blankets she held. "But do curl up on these, they'll give you more cushioning. No good in sleeping on a hard ground…yes, Tugger, you can have some of the blankets as well." She smiled as the maine coon curled up next to Mistoffelees, satisfied that they were finally comfortable. "Well, if you need anything I'll be inside."

"Jenny, you're awesome," Tugger grinned.

"Yes, well…" She smiled as she gave them both a gentle nuzzle. "Anything for our two heroes." This caused them both to laugh, but she shook her head. "Really. If it wasn't for you two we would all still be living in fear. You are heroes in every sense of the word, and don't you forget it." They watched as she made her way back into the den, processing her words.

"Fancy that," Tugger said, turning back to Mistoffelees. "You think we'd make a good crimefighting team?" The magic cat laughed.

"Oh, I can only imagine."

"We'd so give the Rumpus Cat a run for his money, I mean hands down!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we would."

"Misto and Tug," Tugger mused, "the sexy, sweet magician and the…erm…"

"Amazingly good looking, not so fast on the upbringing but charming anyway maine coon," Mistoffelees stated. Tugger cracked up, while the small tom let out a satisfied yawn. "Yup. I think we could pull it off." He set his head down and smiled, waiting for Tugger to be finished with his bout of giggles. When he was able to contain himself, Tugger settled next to him and nuzzled him affectionately.

"I'd think we'd make a damn good team," he whispered, kissing his cheek. Mistoffelees chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"Oh Tug..." Tugger smiled down at him before putting his head down as well. Just as he closed his eyes, though, he felt a little nuzzle at his neck. "Love you." He opened his eyes to find Mistoffelees smiling at him.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "love you too, you phenomenal cat."

And then as sweetly as he could he kissed him, kissed the little tom he would spend the rest of his life, or lives, with. No matter what had happened, or what was going to happen, it was love. And yet it was also something much deeper, but though a part of Tugger still could not explain it, he knew that one thing was for sure; it certainly was, and would forever be, a kind of magic.


	16. Epilogue: Presto!

_Yes, I couldn't resist. This is a scene I thought up some time ago but wasn't able to fit in no matter how hard I tried. Just a little cute something that adds to the fluff that is this story. Thanks for reading, much much love, until next time…_

_--Exuent Uncanny-dreamer--_

Epilogue: Presto!

"Tugger!"

The maine coon's heart skipped a beat at his mate's cry. Abandoning his prey, he raced towards the end of the pipe, too many thoughts racing through his head at once. A magic trick gone wrong, a stray Pollicle, one of Macavity's cats out for revenge…but when he emerged from the pipe, he found Mistoffelees looking around with surprise at a bunch of kittens that were dancing around him. Confused, Tugger quickly counted them. Seven…where did they all come from?

"Misto?" he asked nervously. Mistoffelees looked up at him, blue eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Bast!" he squeaked. As Tugger looked around at the kittens, all stopped simultaneously to look back at him with heads cocked to one side. He was slightly amused to see that one had a top hat on that was much too big for him.

"Why is that one wearing a hat?" Mistoffelees looked around and spotted the one Tugger pointed to.

"Oh," he sighed. "That's the hat they all came out of."

"Misto, what on earth did you do?"

"I don't know," he groaned. "I was trying to reproduce that bird trick I did that one time, but…clearly I did something wrong."

"Clearly," Tugger chuckled. Mistoffelees forced a smile, but sadly shook his head as he watched the kittens romp around again. "I guess you're a father now." The small tom looked up at him, something glinting in his eyes. "What?"

"That makes you a father too," he said wryly.

"Oh, no way," Tugger chuckled. "I thought I'd at least get out of _that_ responsibility when we starting mating—"

"Mew?" Tugger looked down and found bright green eyes staring up at him.

"Erm, hello?" The patchy kitten smiled brightly, rubbing against his leg and purring contentedly. He looked back up a Mistoffelees, who looked considerably pleased with himself.

"I think she likes you."

"I don't think she knows any—"

"Ah-CHOO!" Tugger jumped back, letting out a strangled cry as green sparks shot out of her.

"Bast," Mistoffelees murmured, kneeling beside the giggling kitten.

"Misto, don't touch her!"

"Oh, calm down," he said soothingly. "I think she has magic in her." She looked up at him and smiled, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Not another one," Tugger quipped, looking at her nervously.

"Very funny," Mistoffelees lightly scoffed. "I think she's the only one. What are we going to do with all of them?"

"They can stay," Tugger shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He stood up, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Love, the queens are going to eat them up."

"Yeah, well…" Mistoffelees looked down at his paws again, shaking his head. Tugger smiled and cupped his cheek in his paw.

"You're amazing, Misto." He nuzzled his forehead and was about to kiss him when he felt a light tap on his leg. Looking down he saw the magic kitten looking up at him again, her arms stretched high above her head. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Mew!"

"Erm…" He looked at Mistoffelees with uncertainty.

"Go ahead," the tux chuckled. Tugger let out a sigh before carefully picking her up, keeping his hold loose so as to not hurt her. "Put your other arm around her bottom…there, perfect." Mistoffelees smiled as the kitten nuzzled Tugger affectionately. Tugger laughed, more out of surprise than anything.

"This isn't so bad."

"See? You're good with her."

"What's with you magic kits, eh?" Tugger whispered to the kitten, causing her to giggle. "You always find a way into this old cat's heart." Mistoffelees laughed at this. Tugger looked up at him and winked.

"Love you. Aw, hey!" He looked down at the kitten, a look of pain crossing his face as she tugged at his mane. "That's for being fabulous, not for pulling!"

"Oh Tug," Mistoffelees chuckled, helping to disentangle her from him.


End file.
